Legacy: Out of Time
by Katie Woods
Summary: Kana has disappeared into thin air all of a sudden. Now she's the most wanted person on the planet to all the agencies good and evil due to the secrets she may hold. Many months have passed and all that's left for the Mystery Crew is the journals of Kana that might lead them to their lost friend. But will they even find her? And with new people and agencies here who will find her?
1. Prologue

**(Jack)**

I paced back and forth clutching the journal close. I couldn't believe she would do that and for me of all the people in the world me! I tried to kill her, her friends, her boyfriend, and she still saved me. I don't get why. The last thing she told me was a riddle.

"Every line."

What does that even mean every line? I checked every damn line in this whole book! Nothing, I tried every form of code, I asked her friends but all I got was help from that perky girl who calls herself Ashely. I sighed and marched to the bathroom out of habit.

As I walked in I couldn't look at the mirror, but I did so anyway. I sighed and placed my hands on either side of the sink to support me. I peered in to see my own reflection, light brown hair like my dead father, grey eyes like him, I had scars on my face and arms. A bruise I got in physical ed.

There was a knock on my door and I didn't want to open but I did so anyway. There stood that Baxter girl. She had her arms crossed as she looked at me. The others were with her and Ashely stepped forward. I looked at what she cradled in her arm.

Another journal.

"Where-?"

"We found it, in a hiding spot where she knew we'd find it. Just found it today." I nodded and she held it out for me. I put my journal down and took the other one gently out of her hands. I gestured everyone in. They came in and Baxter looked around confused.

I know I should have cleaned it, I was never the kind to leave things a mess but I just could make myself take the papers off the wall. There was a map covered in dots, red dots where we had people stationed looking for her. Blue dots were places where there was still no sign of her. White bots for where there were false alarms, and blank spaces for where there was nothing.

I had papers all around my walls except near the map so they wouldn't clash with each other. I had the picture of her pages on the walls, notes, theories, her hospital records, her files, everything about her, everything and anything that could get me closer to finding her.

I sighed and flipped through the pages. Baxter, Orion, and Ashely sat down on my bed and Anna Bree and Daniel found chairs or beanbags. I got up and started to pace as we did what we have been doing all summer and now some of the beginning of the school year. Looking for my twin sister Kana Sheridan Corduroy.

 **(?)**

I sighed waking up again, I hated summer. I didn't want to go back to that hell hole. But I had to, I didn't want to disappoint mom. I got up and out of my bed and shivered as the cold air hit my body after being engulfed by the warmth of the blankets.

I squinted against the sun's light and my feet hit the cold floor. I shivered and they shot back up to me. I hugged my knees close and sighed. I opened my eyes and held out my hands in front of me. They were clear but when I looked outside of the window the red truck mom owned it was just a red blur.

I looked at my nightstand to see my glasses there next to my yet to go off alarm. Like always. Like here has become mundane. Nothing happens on this side of Italy. Sure that should be considered a good thing but I've never liked the calm and quiet, I wanted adventure. But mom wouldn't even let me be out after 11:30. Thinks I'll go out and do something stupid. She even set up alarms on the doors and windows in case I try to escape.

Cameras set up in the yard too that are motion triggered. I let my feet hit the cold floor again and I put my glasses on my face and turned to the window. the truck now visible and as plain as day to my eyes. I looked around for my sandals and walked to my closet to throw on whatever.

I chose a plain green long sleeve flannel and khaki pants. I grabbed my Italia(baseball team I'm really into) cap off the handle off my door and headed downstairs. Mom looked up from the breakfast she was getting ready and smiled at me, she's not really my mom but she's the only one who took me in after they found me.

You see I'm sort of an orphan. By sort of I mean, they don't know if my parents are even alive or not or are even looking for me. In case my mom does come for me this is how I look like. I have golden-brown eyes, brown wild hair that is growing pretty long right now, maybe I had it short before but whatever. I have a scar on the right side of my face, it's not sure how that got there but I have another one on my chin and it goes up to my lips.

My face is a little more tan than what it used to be but I like to spend some time in the sun. I've been looking for you, mom, dad, whoever was with me before. I don't even know anymore. It feels like I'm just chasing ghosts. Look my story is this.

 _I woke up when someone shook my shoulders, my eye opened and I tried to move but every inch of me hurt, every inch of me felt like it just came back from a fight in the underworld._

 _"Careful kid! Don't move." A voice told me and I did what it said. I understood them. So if I understood what they said was I from around here? Where is here exactly? With all these questions swirling around my head, it started to hurt and pound badly._

 _I winced and a soft voice said: "Sorry, did I hurt you?" I tried to shake my head but it was such a small movement I thought they didn't notice. But they did. Suddenly someone's face came into my view and it was a pretty female. She looked in her late 20s. Red lips, pink cheeks, hair a mess and I was lifted off of something that was wet. I looked behind me and saw water. I was in a river._

 _I blinked. I looked around, I saw nothing but grass, a forest nearby with trees that looked pretty intimidating. The sun was setting and it looked like the night was already starting to take over. I looked in front of me and there stood three people. Two who I couldn't see so well over the glare of their lights, They were the kind of lights you would take with you when looking for someone._

 _I groaned and the cold burned into my side and I felt the ground on the bottom of my feet. I planted my feet as she tried to take me onto what I think was a stretcher. She looked at me surprised and she shook her head._

 _"Come on kid, don't stand, you're hurt." I shook my head._

 _"I want answers first. Now." She let out a grunt then smirked. "How about you get on the damn stretcher before you bleed to death and we'll give you answers on your way to the emergency room." I shrugged. Works for me._

 _I let them put me on the stretcher and I winced as the cold leather straps touched an exposed spot on my side. Warm goo oozed from there and the woman grunted. "Damn." She muttered under her breath and shook her head. She whispered things to the other men thinking I wouldn't hear but I heard them as plain as the sun setting in the sky._

 _"Her wound is too close to the strap, we need a bigger one." She told them and I frowned. "What wound?" I snapped then hissed as the cold leather dug into my skin making the goo slip out more. The woman rushed to my side and the others shined a light._

 _I was taken to a hospital after that. I was questioned after I was okay. I was told that they would find my family soon, they asked around, put up posters. Nothing. Soon I was sent to school but that didn't go so hot. I was kicked out three weeks later after a bathroom accident that totally wasn't my fault. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Plus, no one could prove I did it, they just blame me since I'm new._

 _My next school was even shorter. Two weeks. Kicked out for bad grades and my bad rap from the other school really did make me very liked person._

 _Three times the charm? Not for me. I was kicked out four weeks in after being framed for cyberbullying. They put some pretty well-placed evidence but I knew it wasn't true._

 _2 months, it had been two whole months and a bit more and I was already kicked out of three schools, all of them not my fault, and my parents still had yet to be found so I was put in adoption. I wasn't the most popular person in the orphanage. In fact, I was hated for my record in school._

 _Then after four more schools, 37 detentions, 18 referrals, 9 calls to the orphanage, 4 reasons why I was kicked out: I got in a fight protecting a kid being bullied and the bullies turned the tables on me, framed for theft, framed of having a weapon, once in an academy I was kicked out for refusing to agree with what a teacher said. It's not my fault he didn't have his history right! I was helping him to stop feeding us the wrong information!_

 _I slumped in my new room. Oh, and to add a cherry on top of my hell like life I was kicked out of SEVEN orphanages! No one wanted to adopt me, a 15-year-old troublemaker. I was defeated. I gave myself at least 4 days before they get their hands on my record and I was tossed to the curb._

 _I'm a good kid I swear, I just don't have the best of luck. Everyone in town knew my name and spoke of me like I was trash. That's right, I was the infamous Ashley Katherine. My name, I knew it by heart. It was the name that buzzed around in my head when I tried to remember. They had asked me:_

 _"Do you know your name sweetheart?" I blinked and though. Something with a K in the beginning. K, what names start with-Katherine!_

 _"Ashley!" I blurted and the man nodded and wrote that down. "Do you have a middle name or do any other names come to mind?" I nodded. "Katherine, it's my middle name." They asked me for my last name but nothing came up._

 _I was just a loner here really. Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I got up with a grunt, looks like the boot came early. I opened up to see not the lady in charge but an agent._

 _She was young and pretty, she glanced at her clipboard. "Ashely Katherine?" She gave me her hand to shake._

 _"Ugh, I go by Katie." She nodded and smiled._

 _"Hello Katie, I'm Ms. Diaz. Come with me." I nodded and that's when the impossible happened. I was taken in._

 **(Jack)**

I frowned, this didn't make any sense. I sighed and tried to put myself in her shoes and I turned tot he first page again. It was late but I had to try.

Page one:

 **(Kana)**

"Oh wait no we didn't,

Everyone was coming back, the cold was stronger than ever and a new mystery was coming. I just knew it..."


	2. Chapter 1

**(Kana)**

Oh, wait, no we didn't.

Everyone was coming back, the cold was stronger than ever and a new mystery was coming. I just knew it. I had the feeling in me tingle and flow down my spine ever since I got word that the team was coming back. I had gotten a new journal since my old one got filled. I hid it somewhere, not telling by the way.

I pushed the hair out my face as I waited, I sighed letting out a big breath. Five more hours till those doors and everything in here would change. Just a couple of months till I make it to summer.

I was so psyched. My first summer without getting kicked to the curb. I really think I belong here. Like it's just my place you know? Ash next to me laughed. "Kana calm down, you'll explode if you continue like this." She teased and I shrugged. "I just can't wait! I mean I can just feel a new mystery coming in! Can't you?" She laughed and nodded.

"I feel it too Kana, just," she placed her hand on my shoulder and gave me a kind smile. "Try to hold it in for a few more hours, besides Lexie will be here first so you'll have someone to talk to."

I frowned. "Well don't I have you to talk to?" She blinked then smiled. "Well I mean if you want." I smiled. "Always sis, always." I laughed and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

I put my own hand on my shoulder. What was so special about this gesture? I saw Ashely look up from her spot on my bed. It was just Ashely, Baxter, Caramel, and I now.

"Go on," Baxter instructed and I did as I was told.

"Well, I just can't wait. I smiled and jumped up. We were in the special room we found before Thanksgiving break and we cleaned it up a bit with help from Mom, Momma, and Dad. Ash laughed freely. I would want nothing more than to hear her laugh like that more. So carefree, so happy, like this whole place wasn't about to be gone. Taken from her very fingertips by a trigger.

I flinched. I looked over at Ashely and she looked at her shoulder where I had shot her. I felt terrible about it all, I was aiming for Kana I swear! Ashely had just gotten in my way. I don't like hurting those who weren't my target.

Baxter glared at me as she put a protective arm around Ashely and I sighed continuing.

I sat at the piano and smiled. Ash shook her head no. I've been annoying her ever since we had it tuned and gotten all the spiders out for Mel's sake. Don't want to have to repeat what happened last time.

"Just one more song I swear." She laughed.

"Last time you said that we sang a whole musical."

"And we totally rocked it. Come on, the stupid Brit is running late so now who will I torture with my amazing skills?" Ash rolled her eyes.

"Yes, your 'skills' you had to take hours off of your afternoons to learn." I blushed. "Well perfect need practice." I heard a sigh. "It's 'practice makes perfect' you ninny." A very sharp British accent spoke and I smiled and ran to the door to let Lexie in. The dumb Brit stood there with her hands on her hips, did she get a tan? Ash popped up at my side in a second and I grabbed that idiot right off the floor and swung her around.

Now I won't say this out loud but I really missed her, I mean Ash is an okay substitute but really no one can replace Lexie. I missed having her tell me no to every stupid idea I get and yelling at me for a challenge. Her smirk when I let her win and her annoyed face when I teased her and won. I mean the calls we have are a great way to see my best bud again but I prefer face to face contact.

I heard a sob and looked over to see Baxter with her hand over her mouth.

"Does it really say that?" I nodded. I leaned over so she could see the paper better and she cried more as she read the words for herself.

"Ugh let go of me stranger," She turned to Ash with a laugh. "Who's this and what happened to Kana?" I chuckled and dropped her on the couch we found. She landed with a thud and I laughed with great joy as I saw the annoyed look on her face. That's the one.

"Get over here you little!" She growled and I smirked. "Catch me if you can Baxter!" I teased and ran around dodging her purse as she tried to hit me with it and Ash leaned against the door as she watched us run around like kids.

I slipped under the piano and smirked. "Coem on Baxter, don't tell me you're getting soft on me." I laughed and I saw her cheeks redden. "You little son of a-" I put my finger on her lips. "Hey! Watch your language, Lex." I chuckled as I pointed to Ash. Ash rolled her eyes.

"Okay girls break it up, break it up." I laughed. There's my little peacemaker. I ruffled her hair and walked over to, not the piano, but the guitar. (Turns out this place before Momma was an old music storage explaining all the instruments). I took it out and Ash shook her head.

"Just one song?" I pleaded with my eyes trying to use my charm, hopefully, it works. I'm still having trouble with this thing. Lex caved and Ash just laughed and came over.

I laughed and checked the guitar and I knew that they knew this song. I've been paying it non stop for a long time now.

 **(Jack)**

Baxter and Ashley shared a look and Caramel tapped her foot.

"I hopped off the plane at L.A.X  
With a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess  
Am I gonna fit in?" Baxter sang, her voice was lovely.

"Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time  
Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy!" Ashely.

"Everybody seems so famous," All three girls sang.

"My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on." Baxter

I knew this song. I liked it.

"So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song, the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like, 'yeah'  
I'm movin' my hips like, 'yeah'," The girls looked at me surprised and I could feel her presence. Was Kana watching us?

"I got my hands up, they're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay," Ashely.

"Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A  
Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A" All four of us sang.

"Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's looking at me now  
Like, 'Who's that chick, that's rockin' kicks?  
She gotta be from out of town'" Caramel.

"So hard with my girls not around me  
It's definitely not a Nashville party  
Cause all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo" Me

"My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune  
And a Britney song was on  
And a Britney song was on  
And a Britney song was on" Baxter and I sang this.

"So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song, the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like, 'yeah'  
I'm movin' my hips like, 'yeah'  
I got my hands up, they're playing my song

I know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A  
Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A" All 4 of us.

"Feel like hopping on a flight" Ashely.

"Back to my hometown tonight" Baxter.

"Something stops me every time" Caramel.

"The DJ plays my song and I feel alright" Me.

"So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song, the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like, 'yeah'  
I'm movin' my hips like, 'yeah'

I got my hands up, they're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A  
Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A

So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song, the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like, 'yeah'  
I'm movin' my hips like, 'yeah'

I got my hands up, they're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A  
Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A" We all finished for her. It was like we were all sharing the same memory. I could practically see her in front of us right now laughing and rolling on the floor. Calling us idiots for being sad when she was right here in front of us.

We took a breather and paused before continuing the story. Baxter smiled at her friends and I smiled down at the book. Wow Kana, even though a simple book you can cause this. You are truly incredible. I can't believe I'm related to someone like you.

You have the power to bring people together like a true leader. But you consider yourself unimportant. How do you do it?

 **(Kana)**

Lexie rolled her eyes and held up a finger. "Look, Kana, before you turn this happy reunion into a Pitch Perfect scene, Whats with the new room?" I blinked then it hit me. Oh yeah, Lex never saw the place. I smiled and grabbed her hands as I just gave her a mini-tour of the room and babbled on and on about it.

I pushed my hair back as I talked on and on about how I just literally stumbled upon the room and showed the room to the others.

"I was gonna show you but you had to go." She nodded and looked around. "Music room?" She asked, never missing a beat as usual. I nodded. "Yep, then Momma used it to store old stuff and now we're just chilling here." Lexie laughed.

"Did I go to the wrong academy? I'm pretty sure it was Gallagher, not The-Corduroys-are-taking-over." I rolled my eyes. "Very funny Lex. So funny you should be a comedian."

She nodded. "Yeah, I have a gift." I rolled my eyes and I got them to sing Party in the USA. I know not many people listen to it still but it's a good song really. Nothing about boring breakups, crazy ex's, sex, or how someone is just a lonely romantic. It's just about a chick hitting LA and having a good time.

Mel came in soon after and I smiled and hugged the smallest member of the team. "Well now that everyone's here, I wanna talk mystery. I have a gut feeling we're gonna stumble upon one soon I swear." Ash laughed and turned to the others.

"She's been going on like this non-stop about mysteries." I shrugged.

"So? Nothing wrong with wanting a mystery. Besides, they're fun." Mel snorted and dug through her bag and took out a notebook. I still have no idea where she stores them all. "So did anyone experience anything during their break?" I asked. Maybe there was a clue that would lead us to our new case.

Lexie shrugged. "Not much here, just had fun with my family and was watched by babysitters." Huh? "Spies who babysat me." I nodded. So spies have their own slang? Mel shrugged too. "I have a normal family so nothing much." Ash rolled her eyes.

"Well nothing much happened for me either, just had to deal with a very annoying someone." She said shooting me a smile. I smiled back. "Oh, you too?" She gasped and put a hand over her heart. She mocked being hurt and turned her back to me. I laughed.

"Oh, silent treatment?" She said nothing to me. I laughed and hugged her from behind. "Forgiveness?" She huffed and walked off after forcing my arms off of her. I pouted and Lexie laughed. "Looks like you two sure had a great time." I nodded and Ash looked at her confused.

"You two? Lex, it was just a usual Morgan-Goode thanksgiving, the only one added was Ms. Corduroy. What do you mean two?" Lexie rolled her eyes and just went with it.

"Right, my bad." I scoffed and shrugged and opened my new journal and started writing this all down and ignored the others. I had a weekly thing now, I would go off on Fridays to Tristan's cafe and I sang. I think people like it when I sing and it makes me feel happy that people like what I have to offer.

Ash saw that her silent treatment wasn't working on me and she pouted. I stood and walked around the room. This Friday we were doing poetry rather than music since the cafe wanted to switch things up and I had no clue what to write.

I just had this so far. I sighed and read out loud since I was 'invisible' and 'nonexistent'.

"I can't help but admire you all  
you inspire me  
you aw me  
you are everything I am not."

 **(Jack)**

This poem, it felt like a message so I read to one of them whenever I felt like the poem was talking about them.

"You," I said and turned to Baxter. "your leadership, so strong and bold  
you stand on the battlefield with the sense of authority  
soldiers follow you without a second thought  
you bring a sense of safety while you yourself are insecure,"

I moved on to Caramel.

"You, the smallest one  
the runt  
the one who no one expects much but a the same time do  
you create with your hands so skillfully I have to stop and watch  
You think differently  
you think of millions of possibilities its fascinating,"

I turned to Ashely.

"And you, the one I met before but can not remember  
Like a story told long ago you are always in the back of my mind  
you the one I pledged to protect from all harm  
even myself," I looked at them all.

"You are the people I can depend on  
who I trust with the secrets of the universe  
when the world beats me down I know it is you I can turn to  
I know that it is you I can talk to freely  
I know it is you I'd risk my life for

For you are the one I love the most."

 **(Kana)**

I finished and shook my head. "No, that sound wrong," I muttered and paced back and forth muttering it to myself again and again. Ash walked over and tried to peek over my shoulder curious but I wanted to tease her a bit. She did give me the silent treatment.

I lifted my book higher and I closed it so that even I could bearly see the words I had written on the page. She huffed and tapped my shoulder. I turned acting like I didn't even notice her.

"Are you talking to me now?" She nodded. "Yeah, I was just kidding Kana." I laughed and ruffled her hair. Why am I so tall? Like just once I would like to see them eye to eye and not have to tilt my head. I slouched and that helped and Ash rolled her eyes and stood on a stool. Now she was taller than me.

"So what was the poem for?" I shrugged. "Oh, just a little mix up for Friday." Ash looked intrigued and leaned in. "Can I?" I nodded and handed her my book. We sat down and talked for what seemed like hours on end till I looked out the window and my heart stopped.

I could have sworn I saw the dark coat of the mystery boy. Lexie looked at me with concern.

"Hey, you okay?" I blinked then smiled at them. "Huh, yeah. Just got lost in thought." I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck. _Lies_!


	3. Chapter 2

**(Ashely Katherine)**

I sighed as I looked at the wooden door to my new first-period class. Please, please let this not be another school to add to my list. Just to be able to stay in a school longer than just a few weeks, maybe a month, that would be enough.

I took a deep breath, I asked mom if I could go early so I could introduce myself in instead of the teacher, plus that way I could talk to other kids before they silently judged me because of my name and record. I took another shaky breath, the only people I've seen here so far are just the early birds, band members, and teachers.

I reached out to open the door then paused, you could see my scar, shoot. Quickly I unrolled my sleeves so they were covered. First impressions were everything to me. I wanted to show everyone that I was a good kid. That's right, I'm just a good kid, a good kid who's had a bad run. I opened up the door and placed a smile on my face, the teacher was young and looked like a walking shampoo commercial. He smiled at me.

"Hello Miss, you must be the transfer," I saw other kids in the room and I cut him off. they were watching. "Yep, that's me." I smiled and he raised a brow at me. He nodded and looked at his clipboard. "Well, that's good to know...Ashely?" I nodded.

"Uh, I got by Katie if that's okay." He nodded and shrugged. "Just wait here Katie till the rest of the class comes and we'll get you seated, for now just hang out." I nodded and smiled as I looked around. There were three kids watching me from their desks like sharks and checking me out, like a lot. Like way too much.

Okay, don't talk to them. I looked around and saw a boy napping and finally a small girl with dyed blonde hair and green eyes. I felt a pull on my heart like someone just ripped it out and smashed it in front of me and I sat down putting a hand on my forehead.

I suddenly felt dizzy and overwhelmed. I could hear faint laughter, carefree laughter. Laughter I knew by heart but couldn't quite place it.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" I looked up to see the girl from before watching me, her face was covered in freckles and so were her arms and pretty much all of her body was just a connect the dots mess. I shook my head and gave her a smile. "No, thank you I'm fine, just, a little nervous," I explained and silently cursed under my breath as my British accent thickened(I don't even HAVE a British accent, my voice just does that when I'm nervous) and she laughed.

"Coolest, I wouldn't be too nervous," She leaned in and whispered very loudly as if she wanted the whole school to hear. "It's not like this place offers much and the kids are all scumbags." The teacher glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Can you not?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Can I not what?"

"Please stop being disrespectful to the ONLY school left in this country that was willing to take you in." I gasped. Another one like me?

"Woah, what did you do to cause that?" She smiled at me confidently. "I set fire accidentally to my old school and it went," She made an explosion sound with her mouth and wiggled her arms around. "Sort of a big deal. Also, don't mess with the heaters in schools. They kinda go boom." I blinked eyes wide.

"Dam, the worst I've done to a school is blow up a bathroom!" I gasped and covered my mouth the words slipping out before I could think. All eyes were on me, I don't even know why I said it, I just looked into this girl's green eyes and her blonde hair reflected the sun and suddenly I felt like I was talking to the one person I could tell anything to,

"Uh, well I didn't cause it but I WAS framed, I mean I'm not a criminal not, I just have bad luck. Well, it wasn't lucky that the bathroom blew up, I mean it wasn't a good thing and I uh-" The girl threw her arm around my shoulders.

"Holy sh!t girl! A whole bathroom?" I nodded.

"And some of the classrooms below was flooded for a few days and I uh-"

"Eres tan gueto!" She said in Spanish yet I understood every word. I shook my head. "No, just bad luck really. I don't think I could break a single rule on purpose if I wanted to." The girl pouted then smiled.

"Well you're like me and since we mess-ups have to stick together and I like you-you get to know my name. I'm Maria Gonzalez." I smiled at her.

"Ashely Katherine, just call me...Katie?" She looked at me in pure shock. The boys from before suddenly walked over and the teacher stiffened. The napping kid was shaken awake by Maria. I felt my face heat up.

"Um, is something wrong?" Maria was about to say something but the napping kid grabbed my shoulders and made me face him.

"Did you just say, Ashely Katherine?" I nodded weakly. Looks like my record is known here. Shoot, there goes my chance at a do-over. I sighed. "Yes, I'm Ashely Katherine, just call me Katie," I muttered under my breath. "Or freak, whichever works." Suddenly Maria stood up and was applauding me. I blinked surprised and the boys rolled their eyes and the three went back to their corner.

Napping boy smiled at me, he had black hair he dyed red at the tips with ocean blue eyes. "You, are officially the coolest person here. Wanna know why we're clapping?" I nodded. He laughed and so did everyone else. Yep, that's me, Ashely Katherine, comedian at your service.

"You've been kicked out like what, three schools?"

I shook my head. "Six, seven orphanages. Got 7 detentions, 18 referrals, 9 calls in just two months." I sighed knowing this by heart. Another pain in my chest but this time not as bad. Napping boy and Maria smiled at me. "Well Katie, welcome to the detention squad." I blinked.

"This is detention?" They nodded. "Wait, then what are you doing here for?" I show him my schedule. "This is my first period, thought maybe if I got here before I could actually make a friend or two before my social life dies." Napping boy rolled his eyes.

"No way, you're an inspiration here! You're like a celebrity. My name is Jack, Jack Jackson." Suddenly he looked at me darkly. "Make fun of it and I'll have you pinned before your heart can even beat, got it." I raised a brow.

"Really, is that so? Cause that number two pencil looks like it could do more than you." Maria burst out laughing and even the teacher snorted and chuckled. I flushed as I realized what I just said. It just kinda happens to me. Jack flushed red and clenched his fists. He was a little too close and I pushed him away lightly and stood.

I was about to apologize before he cut me off.

"Say that again stupid." Stupid, is that the best he's got?

Suddenly I had a hand on my hip as I spoke. "Well unless you've done something so smart that makes you the new Einstein I wouldn't say anything." Jack walked back to his seat and cursed my name.

"Just shut up will you?"

"No."

He shot up and out of his seat like someone shocked him with a taser. "What?!" He said starting to shout. Suddenly people thought this was a perfect time to go to class because now there was a lot of kids just watching from the front of the class.

"Shut up you," He saw the kids there. "Lump of garbage."

"At least I'm not as trashy as your opinion." I snapped back and the whole room exploded. Jack threw a wad of paper at me and I caught it without even thinking before it even got past my extended hand and he just looked at me shocked and stormed out. Maria looked at me confused and a couple of kid walked up to me and congratulated me.

I blinked feeling bad for Jack, I didn't know why I talked back to him, maybe his name? I don't know, just the thought of the name Jack seemed to piss me off but I didn't know why. Did I use to know a Jack and we didn't get along? The teacher struggled to take control of the class and once they quiet down he sighed and raised a brow at me and signaled me up to the front.

"Well glad to see you all like the new transfer, may you all please get in your seats, detention leave, and Katie." I finished. "Yes?"

"Please introduce yourself." I nodded and walked up as the teacher sat down and had his coffee, I felt bad for making it hard on him even though it was just barely my first day here. I smiled to the class.

"Well um, my name is Ashely Katherine, call me Katie," The class hushed as soon as they heard my full name. I sighed. "And I swear I won't cause any trouble while I'm here if you guys hear any rumors I swear they're not true. I'm not a bad kid," I shot a glace at Maria who watched me from the door. "I'm just a girl with no family and the worst luck ever."

A boy with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a dark tan raised his muscular arm up in the air. I nodded. "Where did you get those scars from?" I blinked and he tapped his chin and cheek.

"Oh those, well actually, I have amnesia and I don't remember anything really. The people at the hospital say it was from a long, long time ago and the one on my cheek is pretty recent." A hush went over the crowd. Another person raised their hand. I nodded. "Yes?"

"Um, what do you mean you have amnesia?" I blushed. The question I got all the time and was hard to answer.

"Well um, I was uh, found in a river in the countryside halfway through summer and I can't remember anything from before I was found." The whole room gave me looks of pity. I looked at my feet. I saw someone raise their had to my right and I saw the same boy from before. I saw a few more hands go up but I pointed to him.

"Are your eyes really that color?" I blinked and nodded. "Wait what do you mean by 'that color' exactly?" He shrugged. "It's cause they look gold but also brown and then there's some honey in there. I looked at the door and saw that Maria left and I nodded. "Yes, that is my real eyes color." Suddenly before I could call on someone else he stood and walked over and looked right into my eyes as he stood near inches away. I could smell the ocean on his shirt and the sunscreen on his skin.

The class oohed and he turned to the class. "They really are gold!" Yeah, that's what I just said. the whole class ran over and huddled close to see my eyes and I blushed.

"Okay, okay, enough!" The teacher snapped and everyone sat back down and he looked at the class annoyed but not before trying to sneak a glance at my eyes and put his hands on his hips.

"Now is that really how you treat a newbie? No, it's not. I expected better from you." He scolded them like they were children and the beach boy nodded along with the class he turned to me. "Sorry," He spoke and soon the whole class said the same thing. A few kids looked at me like I was dog droppings which were expected and the teacher turned to me and pointed to a desk next to the window.

"Sit here please." I nodded and sat down and just let his voice trail off since the math he was teaching was something I already knew until. "And that's the formula for-"

"That's wrong." Someone said dully and suddenly all eyes were on this one small preppy girl. The class groaned and the teacher just sighed and threw her the marker and sighed. "Take it away Sophia." Sophia nodded and wrote the correct equation on the board and nodded satisfied with her work.

"Ugh, there she goes again being little miss Einstein, such a b!itch." Someone muttered behind me. "Yeah, like that Katie girl. F*cking fake, I bet those are just contacts." I grabbed onto my arm holding myself back from snapping at them for being rude to Sophia, she was just trying to help. Sophia flinched obviously overhearing them and I was about to tell them to stop being so rude till beach boy spoke.

"Well, I for one appreciate that Sophia was making sure we don't fail this grade three times in a row." There was a burst of laughter and the girl all gasped and I stifled a laughed. Sophia smiled at him and he gave her a thumbs up. The class just flew by like that and so did my other classes till lunch. There was a swarm of kids rushing to get food and I just walked there.

Suddenly my foot was being taken out from right under me and I was falling face first. Right in front of everyone in the whole school(or well at least those who had first lunch). The room was silent and my body took action. As I neared the floor my arms shot out in front of me and held me up as I flipped and landed back on my feet.

I gasped surprised that I just did that and few people started to clap and other just looked at me like I was a freak. I blushed red and turned around to see Jack looking at me in shock and I rushed out of there. I could go on without lunch.

I ran into a random empty room and crashed into Sophia. I gasped and she flushed red and dropped her lunch and I caught it before it fell. I looked around and saw that we were in a music room. Big, roomy, a miniature stage and a piano. I saw beach boy and I felt my face heat up. I didn't know what to say so I just slowly handed Sophia her lunch and inched my way to the door.

"Now who the hell are you?" I turned around to face a group of three girls.

"EEP!" I covered my mouth, seriously, of all the things you've spewed out today epp is the one thing you can say? "Um, no one, literally no one," I said quietly and made my way closer to the door but one of the girls shook their head and pushed me further from my goal.

"Oh, you're not just 'no one' honey." She turned to Sophia. "Was she trying to take your lunch."

"What?! No!" I said in my defense. "I would never do that!" The girl turned to me, her red curled jumping up and down and her grey eyes were stormy. "Ya-huh, and I'm not from Scottland. If you dare try that funky move again kiddo Imma have you skinned in no time-"

"Came down Izzy." Beach boy said and stood. "She wasn't trying to take my lunch, she was handing it back after I dropped it," Sophia said softly and I nodded.

"S-see? Just a big ol' misunderstanding so if you'll excuse me I'll just be on my way and-" Suddenly another one of the girls, she wore a pink fluffy sweater and her hazel eyes looked at me confused. Her mocha like skin glistened in the sunlight. "Now hold on, do you sing."

"Do I what?"

"She said do ya sing, are you deaf or what?" Izzy snapped and I shook my head.

"Oh I mean I do sing just not very good and I'm not deaf I mean I spoke to you before and I heard you and I swear I the gods I won't try anything I swear just a misunderstanding and now I'm rambling." I sighed and ran a hand through my wild hair. "Great." The last girl was pretty quiet, brown eyes, beach blonde hair, tanned skin. She looked like a female version of beach boy.

"Sing," she spoke and I blinked.

"M-me? Sing?" She nodded. I shook my head.

"Oh no, no, no. You don't wanna hear me sing I'm terrible, nails on a chalkboard bad I swear." Izzy took my hand. "Oh really?" I nodded hoping she understood.I didn't like the spotlight.

"Iz, personal space." Beach girl mentioned and Izzy backed away. She shook her head and smiled at me. "Sorry, where are our manners? I'm Dani."

Sweater girl smiled at me. "I'm Lillian."

"Izzy."

"Sophia."

Beach boy smiled at me. "Damian. Dani's brother." He said proudly and put an arm around his sisters' shoulders and once again I felt a pain in my chest just seeing two siblings together. Ugh, get a grip, Katie! You didn't act like this before, why now?

"You okay," Sophia asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine Mel thanks."

"My name's Sophia, not Mel." I blushed. "Oh shoot sorry! I didn't, ugh I'm such a freak!" I hissed. "Sorry, sorry, I'm bad at remembering stuff." Especially quite recently. I keep forgetting my place in life when I speak back to people and just now with names. Do I even know a Mel? Izzy laughed.

"Iz!" Dani hissed and elbowed her. Izzy shook her head. "Sorry, it's just that now I'm not the only one here with bad memory." She smiled at me for the first time and I smiled back. We sat down and talked for a bit, they were all in choir except Sophia who's on the mathematics team.

"Be prepared in PE," Damian warned. I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Everyone shared a pained look.

"Well, the sports kids pick on new faces to join their teams or clubs. So do the club kids, it's like hunting ground and you're the new meat on the market. You've become the talk of the school for that whole fiasco with Jack. He's the douche bag of the school." Dani explained and Lillian nodded.

"He's a total a$$hole." I whistled. "Wow, that bad huh Lexie?" The other blinked at me and I grunted. "Lilian, Lillian, sorry." She smiled and nodded. "It's okay. If your memory is as bad as Izzy's it'll take you a few months to get my name." I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

I snorted. "A few months, please, like I'd last longer than a week here. Do you know who I am?" They nodded.

"Yeah, you're Ashely Katherine-oh." I nodded. "I have a record for not staying in schools for long." Suddenly something in me was triggered.

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm the worst, the spoiled fruit you could say. I'm just a stupid, reckless, pathetic kid who was abandoned in the countryside. Maybe my bad luck is the reason my family left me." Mel put her hand on my shoulder but I didn't want comfort.

"Maybe that's why I'm a total screw up. Maybe that's why I was found not just in the countryside on no, I was found in a bloody river! Can't take mercy on me oh no. I just had to lose every damn memory I owned but was that enough no!

"I lost everything! And to what? Life, someone, an organization? I was probably given away! Yeah, that's it! Given away for being a failure. I mean it's not like I've done anything good in my life1 All I get are bad grades, a bad reputation, no friends, no hope, no family!" I ran a hand through my hair frustrated. "I mean it's not like I want to be found, I mean it's not like who I am matters right?!" I paused, oh great I just told my life story to five people who couldn't care less.

I sighed and stopped. "Sorry, I uh-" Suddenly I was engulfed in a hug by Dani and her golden hair, so soft. It reminded me of something. I hugged her back. I didn't want her to see me cry.

I got home after school was done, I was attacked as predicted in PE by the sports and club kids and the rest of my classes were okay. I opened the door. "Momma I'm home," I called and blinked. Since when do I call my mom 'momma'? Moms face appeared and she smiled and hugged me.

"How was school?" I shrugged. "Okay. I didn't cause any trouble and I think I made some friends." She stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. "That's great kiddo. Now, who's hungry?" I laughed and my stomach growled only making us laugh harder.

That night I tossed my baseball up in the air and caught it easily as I laid down on my bed. I paused before throwing it back up into the air. I watched as the warm colors of the sunset rippled off my ceiling and turned into night. I got up and walked to my door opening it quietly. peeked out into the hall and saw that Moms light was out. I let out a breath and walked back into my room silently. Then again the fact that I tried to be silent was stupid. I was naturally a ghost, Mom complains about it sometimes when I sneak up on her by accident.

Most of the teachers find it annoying too. It's not my fault I'm naturally a quiet person. In my genes I guess. Mom, my real mom, if you were here right now, what would you do? Or maybe I don't have a mom, maybe I have a dad instead. I wonder what my family is like. Are they lively or peaceful like me? Do we look alike? Do I have any siblings? What are they like? I groaned as these questions buzzed around my mind bugging me not letting me rest. I sighed and walked to my window opening it.

I let the cold breeze blow into my room and I shivered. I watched, still as a rock as leaves flew in gracefully into my room dancing in the air like performers in a show. I hummed a song I knew by heart. Did you sing it to me? I shook my head and climbed onto the roof, Mom is gonna kill me in the morning. She hates it when I go up but I can't resist. It's like the cold air calls me. I looked at the stars, we were so far from any town or city and so deep into the countryside that we could see them as bright as the sun in the morning sky. I let the wind blow my wild hair all over the place and I let it go in whatever direction it wanted as it settled down.

"Above the plains up on the hill there stood a castle bold

A gleaming palace made of white, a pillar to behold

The horseman lived in service to the castle and the crown

But the knights rose up and killed the kings

And it all burned down" I don't remember who sang it to me but they had a lovely voice. I liked the song, it made me think of a place, a place where I belonged, where silent kids like me belong. Were kids who were smart on a whole new level could be themselves, where you could do as much PE to your heart's desire, where the food actually tasted good! And the people there, the people there were kind, they understood what it was like to be the outlaw, the loner, the kid who people judged by their name.

People who would accept a freak like me.


	4. Chapter 3

**(Jack)**

I woke up and looked over at my alarm clock. I woke up before it was due to ring again. I sighed and put my hands over my eyes wincing as I felt my scar. I chuckled a bit remembering how I got it.

Kana had just had me pinned to the wall after shooting Ashely on the shoulder. She froze when she heard the gunshot and her 'sister's' wail of pain. She turned around so quickly the knife in her hand grazed my eyebrow and I screamed. Although it wasn't anything compared to the pain Ashely must be feeling it still hurt.

Kana dropped me like I meant nothing to her, her only brother! She ran to the girl's side and I was done with her nonsense. Does she really think she can walk away just now, as she did so long ago?! I aimed my gun ready to fire and Kana turned around to face me. Blocking me from even looking at the blonde I had accidentally shot.

"You bastard!" She screeched, turnings he faced her posse. "Get Ash out of here now!"

Baxter ran forward doing as told but paused. "What about you?" Kana shook her head and charged at me. I could hear what she was chanting under her breath. 'For them, do it for them.' She swung her knife at me and since I was in a state of shock I had no time to dodge and it grazed my arm. I wailed in pain and Kana shook her head.

"No, no, no, no!" She seemed to be talking to herself as she muttered this and threw the knife away. She won't be getting that later if that's her plan. Then I kicked her off of me and she ran at me with such speed and grace I was dumbfounded as to how such an untrained operative could do such a thing and she had me breathless against the wall. Her hands coiled around my neck like a cobra choking me, making me lose any hope of breathing again. Black dots played along with my vision and I lost all hope of making it back to base. At every move I made her fingers dug into my skin like needles.

I felt her just hold me with one arm against the wall now but I still could not gain the air I now so desperately needed. With her other hand she took my taser and let go of my neck and a great electric force erupted in me. I tried to scream but I couldn't. All I could manage was a small helpless yelp.

Suddenly the pain stopped for a second before more came, and more and more. She punched me, kicked me, stopped me from breathing again and again. Suddenly Baxter came into view with mother. They gasped and tried to stop Kana before she killed me and all they managed to do was pull her away from me for a second.

"No!" Kana shouted and pried their hands off of her and ran to me again and kicked me in the face. OW! Those are some hard boots!

"Kana stop it you'll kill him!" Mother shouted and Kana fought back with everything in her soul.

"Why does it matter?!"

"He's your brother!" Kana didn't even flinch or pause as she broke free again and said the words that will haunt me forever.

"He's no brother of mine." Mother looked at her in shock and pained seeped into her golden pupils as she watched Kana kick my stomach so hard I threw up all over her hard boots. Baxter pulled her back.

"Kana what have you done?! You could have killed him!" Kana wiped the sweat from her brow, her face was filled with anger as she shook her head. Baxter checked her for wounds and saw the scars I left her. Baxter gasped and glared at me.

I winced and grabbed my stomach. While observing my sister I thought she was just another bubbly operative in training. She seemed like such a carefree confident person. Always smiling and cracking jokes, teasing her friends and singing songs, I thought she was just the goofball of the group. But I was wrong. She was something else. While observing her I only saw her good side, what I had experienced was dark Kana.

This dark Kana was a total opposite of the Kana people normally saw. This one was out for blood and revenge, she was much more experience and tactical than I thought. She took every dirty trick, bold move, anything to take her enemy down. She fought on till the other side wasn't able to stand or anything. I rubbed my throat that she left bruised for weeks. I had to wear a scarf to hide the nail marks she left too. I think they're gone now though. I sighed and got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

As I walked in I took a peek in the mirror and glanced at my neck. Yep, all gone. I took a quick shower and turned off the shower after a bit and stepped out wrapping a towel around my waist and got out. I opened up my closet and took my uniform and got dressed for the day. I flinched at the color my vest was. Forest green. Just like Kana's vest. I left my eyes get stuck in the fabric, looking at every stitch. She wore her vest so often it was starting to tear from one side and the color was starting to pale.

I covered my face with it and sat down on my bed now fully dressed for school except for the vest. I smelled it and took in its new sent. I sighed, it wasn't like Kana's. When she practically nailed me to that wall I could smell the earth on her. The trees, the outdoors, the smell of cinnamon came to me as well. A hint of coffee. Mine was just that out of the package smell. An ordinary smell. I looked outside and got an idea that might help my vest smell more like Kana's vest.

I walked around the track with my vest on still bothered by the fresh scent and sound a nice patch of grass and dirt and let myself fall backwards. I landed with a soft thud and the back of my head hurt but my plan wasn't complete just yet. I rolled around a bit here and there then found a patch of wildflowers that was unkept and rolled in those.

"Now what the bloody damn hell do you think you're doing?" A very annoyed Baxter asked me. I looked up to see Felicity or Lexie as she calls herself looking like a goddess. Her golden brown skin glowed in the morning sun, her dark hair pulled into a messy ponytail. She wore the casual running attire, running shorts, a shirt, running shoes, she had one earbud in her ear ad her phone was on her bicep with the help of an armband. The sweat on her skin didn't know how blessed it was to be there.

I blinked and she repeated her question.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" I looked around me, I probably looked insane, or at least high on drugs. I shrugged not really knowing how to answer her. "Well, you've got to at least have a clue." I shook my head.

"No, I really don't." She frowned and crossed her arms watching me with those magnificent hazel eyes. She sighed and rolled her eyes uncrossing her arms and sat down far from me and the flowers. We sat in silence and I played with the beautiful plants.

"You look like her." She growled like that was a bad thing, well in our case it was. I mean that's one of the reasons I'm still alive. "Yes, I am aware I look like Sheridan." Lexie shook her head. "No, you don't get it. It's a bad thing! Do you know how much it pains me to even look at you?" She snapped. I felt my shoulders slump. I hurt her?

"How so?" She ran a hand through her hair like Kana. "Ugh! I don't know but you're just ugh!" She stood and walked off. "It should have been you!" She yelled at me and I didn't flinch, I didn't snap back because I knew it was true. It should have been me. Not Kana, no never her, she had a life to live and I took that from her. Lexie stopped her walk and froze she turned to me and sighed.

"Sorry about-"

"Don't be, for it is true. It should have been me." Lexie looked at me confused.

"Then why did you want her dead?" I had to laugh. I never wanted Kana dead, it was my mission if I failed I wouldn't get any more and my missions, they were my only purpose. I didn't have anyone I loved more than Kana. She would have been my purpose if I had a choice but no. Lexie walked back to me and sat down beside me.

"What do you mean? And don't go off on a tangent!" I nodded and braided the flowers into a crown like Kana taught me when we were younger.

"Well, you see I don't have a life. I have no goals I want to for fill, I have no purpose in life. I just come and go here and there, I've traveled a lot on my own. Never really found something that I stood up for. If I had known before Sheridan was alive I would be at her side in an instant. She would have been my purpose. But alas I was found by an organization and they gave me missions, these missions made me feel like I had a goal to achieve. I didn't want fame nor glory. I just wanted something to fight for. Something that gave me a reason."

Lexie didn't seem pleased with this answer. "If you loved Kana so much why go on with the missions. Why not quit?" I shook my head. "No, you don't understand, once you're in you can never get out. I wanted to say no but they used my weakness against me. They threatened to kill a little boy who was foolish enough to join. If I had learned anything from Kana it was that-"

"Every life was important." She finished and I looked at her shocked. She nodded giving me a sad smile. "You're not the only person she's told that to." I looked at her confused. "Sheridan told me at while we were children, I had told her I wanted the kids who bullied us for being different to die. She told me that was wrong, that every life was important, that every life mattered." Lexie nodded.

"She told me that when I got hurt remember?" I nodded. I tried to hurt Kana but Lexie stood in my way and ended up in the nurses' office for a bit.

Lexie moved a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

 **(Lexie)**

I couldn't look at him, he looked way too much like her. The only difference was the eyes and the gender, they didn't have the same scars obviously but still. I saw a small crescent moon on the back of his neck and I shivered. I never thought Kana could do that. And to her own brother.

Her eyes were what terrified me the most that day. They weren't their usual glowing gold, happy and teasing. Laughing at every joke, no, these eyes were dark and lifeless. Filled with hate and revenge. Her face twisted into an angry scowl. I was wondering why she was taking so long to get away and I ran back for her ignoring her orders to fall back. Miss. Corduroy followed me and once we rounded the corner we were shocked to see Kana holding Jack by his throat against the alley wall. His face was starting to turn red and we pulled her off of him but only for a second.

She pushed us away and fought, kicked, punched and yelled at us and continued to beat the life out of the boy in front of me now. She kicked him so hard on his face with her boot he had a bruise for weeks and what was worse was that she told him to his face that he meant nothing to her. It was hard to get on Kana's bad side, like really hard but most of us had gotten hurt already in the crossfire between these two and Kana went to the dark. I hadn't seen this side of her since the beginning of the school year. This side of her we called Dark Kana, where she didn't care what was at stake for her, what it would cost her if her life was on the line, who got hurt, she didn't care and that's what was terrifying.

If Kana lost her sense of care we were all doomed. She had kicked Jack so hard he had thrown up on her shoes and I pulled her back before she broke his bones next. I saw a taser in a puddle and I noticed scorch marks on Jack's shirt. She didn't! She did! On the ride to the hospital, Kana refused to leave Ash's side until we had security take her away along with the MGs and her own mother. Back at school Kana didn't do anything but punch stuff and yell a lot. She scared us so badly Mel began to cry. Mel cried not because Kana was yelling and punching stuff but because she nearly killed someone just for one of us.

Kana stopped her rant halfway through a threat and rushed to Mel's side. Mel had yelled at her for what she did, sure Jack was the enemy but that was no excuse to nearly kill him. I had told them about the choking, the scars, the knife, everything. Kana tried to argue back but she came up with nothing and let a scream ripped through her and it startled us all. She screamed till she ran out of air and broke into sobs. We were so confused as to what to do. She ranted on and on how that gun should have been pointed to her and we saw a girl we thought we'd never see. We saw the Kana under the smile.

She clings to us like she was going to see us get shot next. She told us how scared she was. I couldn't believe my ears at first but I heard the whole confession.

"She really is something isn't she?" I nodded then paused. What was I doing?! I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Ugh, stop avoiding my question!" I snapped. Jack paused then looked at the flower crown he made and sighed.

"All though I have no right to, I miss her." Before I could yell at him he cut me off. "Now, now Miss. Baxter, I know my answer does not please you but it is true," He fiddled with the petals but didn't harm the flowers. "She's my sister and I cannot help myself but to miss her dearly; her laugh, her victorious smile, the way she did things." He gestured to the crown in his hands and suddenly put it on my head. I froze not knowing what to do. He smiled at me and turned away walking off.

"I'll leave now so you won't have to look at me anymore, sorry to have disturbed you." He walked away before I could respond and I picked the flowers off my head and looked at them, I took in their sent. It reminded me of Kana, she always had at least one vest she didn't clean for a while and wore that one the most saying it was her lucky vest. We all knew that was a load of bull but we just let it slide since we all found it cute. It was like watching a toddler say that they had a lucky hat and wore it everywhere.

Kana was a lot like a toddler, she crossed her legs when she sat down a lot, got confused easily by spy talk as if we were big kids saying big words, she had a short attention span and got picky with things she didn't know about. She pouts a lot too and she sleeps like the dead!She can sleep anywhere, on a rock, on a tree, in the middle of a conversation standing up! Once when we were showing Kana some of the places Ash showed us she looked into the room confused and held onto Ash. Like when a little kid holds onto their parents when they go somewhere new and are just really confused.

She did act more mature at times like when we went into town in the morning for something to eat(it was mainly just Kana and I since we went early in the morning) and guys would whistle at me and call me a doll or a hot babe Kana would wrap a protective arm around me and snap back.

"Hey! Leave my sister alone!"

She would call me her sister! Like I get it it's a Gallagher thing but this was Kana Sheridan Corduroy calling me her sister! The guys would eventually leave and Kana would mutter curses under her breath.  
"Why'd you do that for?" I asked her one day as we walked to the Cafe. She looked at me confused for the longest time.

"What do you mean?"

"Why'd you tell them to buzz off?" She raised a brow.

"Would you rather have them talk to you like that then?" I shook my head.

"I can defend myself you know." I snapped. If she thinks she can get away with treating me like a child she had another thing coming. She nodded and looked behind us to see if they went away.

"I know you can Lex but I just don't like it. They think you're just good-looking, they don't care about you." I rolled my eyes.

"And you apparently do?" She paused and looked at me with a single perfect brow raised. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" I felt my heart fluttered and Kana smiled at me messing my hair up. "Now come on, I hear some hot, out of the oven cookies calling us." She laughed and ran ahead of me and I chased her.

I sighed and leaned back letting my headrest in the flowers. I could almost still hear her heavily footsteps patting against the stone pavement as she ran ahead of me. The smell of flowers reminded me of her silly green vest. When I complained to her that she was destroying the poor vest but she called it 'living in' the vest. I thought that was stupid but didn't fighter her any further on the matter.

I sighed thinking about how Jack was wearing a vest similar to Kana's. I left a growled rumble through me as I remembered what he said. He misses her? Ha! Like hell he does, he wanted to take her life! But, then again Kana might have changed him. She kinda has the effect on people. I never thought I'd be the strong leader of our group, the one giving the shots. But here I was helping our little Mystery Crew as Kana called us trying to find our founder. Ash was never the risk taker and never really thought violence was the way to solve a situation till Kana came.

Mel never thought she'd be doing field work or hacking into millions of cameras, surveillance, etc. but there she was, both on the field and on the computer.

 **(Ash)**

I flipped through the pages of my sister's journal. I never thought she'd actually continue after she finished the first one. Thank god she continued. Mel was asleep with papers spread around her, I sighed and remembered what Kana would do every night when Mel slept early. She'd pick up all of Mel's textbooks, papers, everything and put them all on her nightstand and sometimes her bag. So I did that for her.

I sat down on my side of the bunk and took deep breaths trying not to cry again. It's been a whole summer, she's been gone longer but I couldn't help myself. I felt a few tears make their way down my face and onto my neat sheets that wrinkled as I grabbed fist full of the fabric in my hands and choked back sobs.

There was a knock on the door and I opened it to see Jack standing there with a packet of peanut M&Ms in his hand. He looked at me shocked and placed them in my hand as he cupped my face. His grey eyes scanned mine and suddenly he hugged me. Sure Jack and I were okay, we weren't exactly friends but we didn't hate each other or it was just one-sided hate. He took me to Kana's bed and we sat down and he rubbed my back in circles with his warm hand as his other stroked my hair. His new vest smelled like flowers.

"I'm sorry." He told me quietly and I shook my head and let out a nervous laugh. "No, it's okay. You think that since she's been gone longer I'd be used to it but I-" A sob escaped my lips and Jack grabbed my hands in his being gentle with the M&Ms. How did he even know they were my favorite? Oh, the journal. "No, you have all the right to be sad about Sheridan's disappearance! She is your sister." I looked at him confused.

"She's your sister too." He shook his head. "She said I meant nothing to her, that I was no brother of hers after...you know." I nodded. I wasn't there to see it but Lexie told me what Kana did, how she turned Dark. I didn't know she would do such a thing for me. Once I was better and still in the hospital she was the first person I saw. She rammed through the door so quickly I thought it would break. The nurse yelled at her to wait her turn but Kana ignored her and ran to my side and held my hand crying. Telling me how she was so sorry. How it should have been her.

"Ash, oh my gods! Oh thank Jupiter you're alive I don't know what I'd do if you-" She shook her head and held onto me with a tight grip but didn't hurt me the slightest. She told me how sorry she was that she couldn't protect me better, she broke down right then and there, I saw the girl behind the cover. I saw the scared girl Kana tried so hard to hide every day with a smile. She sobbed and told me how she didn't think she would have handled it well if the gun were even an inch closer to my heart. She seemed so fragile as if, if I even touched her she'd turn into dust and blow away. Like walking on glass. She stayed by my side for three whole days till Mom made her go back to class. Kana didn't want to leave and said she'd rather die than leave my on again but I told her if she didn't go Mel and Lexie would have to get homework for the both of us and she'd fail her tests.

Kana then could only visit after she was finished with school for the day and if she did her homework, Kana would stay behind for a bit before seeing me saying she went to my classes(the ones we didn't have together) and took any notes we had to take for me. She sang to me when I had trouble sleeping and held my hand for hours on end if I had a nightmare, on weekends she'd stay the whole day with me. She'd share stories of what happened and how much she missed me. Sometimes she would nap with me and the smell from her worn vest was still on my mind.

"She really did a number on you didn't she?" He nodded. "I deserved it." I shook my head.

"No one deserves the wrath of Kana Sheridan Corduroy." He laughed, the first genuine laugh I've heard from him. He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way." He joked and we laughed. A small inside joke. We saw Kana go Dark even after I was shot, was when Jack really started to change. He got up then walked off, leaving the M&Ms with me. I knew he missed her, he was just confused. All his life he's been alone and now suddenly a bunch of people are in his life and he doesn't know what to do.

I didn't follow him, if there's anything I know about Corduroys is that they need time to think and cool off. Kana needed to do that a lot before she left, she'd yell a lot too. Talking about how she alone could deal with Jack and get this over with. She was too selfless. She'd just give her life away like it meant nothing to her, to the people around her who care for her.

But she was caring, she could be gentle and take things slow. She had her moments where she would just relax and let herself have a moment to just not think. I remember a certain breakfast fiasco that made me feel closer to knowing who Kana is.

I was drenched in her breakfast but that didn't matter. I saw my sister's horrified face as she watched all her hard work go down the drain. Tears welled in her eyes and I wanted to run to her and hug her, tell her that everything was going to be okay but she ran off before I could do any of that. It broke my heart and I nearly broke into a run after her but a single sheet of paper caught my attention.

I saw Lexie and Mel picking them but they missed the one before me and I picked it up and hid it in my pocket. We went to our room and I was hoping to see her there but she wasn't. I saw someone run into the woods **{I wish, more than anything}** and I knew it was her. I didn't tell the other's because I knew she would want that.

 **(Jack)**

I opened the journal again and began to read. For a couple of entries, life went the same way for my sister. Everything was great, she struggled in school a bit, had to stay up late and acted like everything was fine. She wrote down how she wondered who I was, what I wanted. She wrote about how every morning it got colder. I smiled and felt like I was talking to her and she was talking to me.

I could see your smile, your laugh as you joked about stuff that happened. I imagined the sidewalk we would stroll on as you talk non-stop about the walks to town you would take to see your boyfriend. You would blush and scratch your scar as you talked about how much you loved him. I would grab your hand and drag you with me as we raced to the beautiful cafe you described with careful detail.

We would sit in your favorite booth, the one in the corner of the room, next to the windows across the room from the jukebox they added during your Thanksgiving break. We would laugh and joke about how long it's been since we last saw each other and then suddenly. December the 23 I changed.

I came into your world and ruined everything.


	5. Chapter 4

**(Kana)**

I sighed unable to sleep again. This has been the fourth time in a row. I don't know why, well the mystery boy has popped up again today and I just want to know who he is. What he wants. What does he want? I always have this feeling like I'm being watched unless it's at night then I feel at ease but that worries me. Shouldn't I feel like he's still watching me?

I got up and out of bed. It's December already, the twenty-third to be exact. Winter break has already started and everyone has already gone home a long time ago. My family and I, we came here, to this cabin in the woods. It looks over a lake, lost of trees, hills, booby traps. We're safe here. Ash was sound asleep, Momma and the other adults fell asleep a while ago, now it was just me.

Momma and I have gotten closer, sure we have a bit of trouble talking about the past but we did our best. Some days, even schools days, we would sneak away, off of school grounds or just during meals just to be alone. Just the two of us. We'll find a nice place, a meadow maybe, somewhere far from people, far from it all and we'd just sit down. We'd talk about how our days have been, what's been on our minds. Sometimes if we left during meals we'd bring food. I found out Momma's favorites just by watching her eat during meals. She loves blueberries, these blue grape like things she calls Jamun and just blue stuff in general. She drank from a blue cup at meals in school, she wore a blue wool sweater she knit herself.

Oh! She knits! Yeah, I learned that a few, weeks(?) ago, maybe days. I forgot, she saw that it was snowing and she didn't like it. Winter break just started and kids were leaving. Lexie and Mel were packed and we were waiting in the lobby. Liz was just finishing a lab and Roger was laughing with us. Dan and Bree were gone and so it was just us. Ash was excited to have Momma and I come with them and she made me swear not to run off or she'll have my head once she finds me.

"Okay, okay. I won't run off I swear." I said while using my hands as shields. Ash nodded. I laughed and hugged her. "Besides, why would I ever want to leave?" She turned to me and smiled. "Aw I can't stay mad at you," She crushed me with her skinny little arms and I laughed. I saw Bianca running around telling everyone who was leaving to have a merry Christmas or Hanuka or whatever they celebrated and she came to us in tears.

"Happy holidays guys." She sobbed and gave us all spine popping hugs. I laughed and ruffled her hair. "Happy holidays B." Bianca smiled and blew her nose into a tissue and went to the next group of people she had yet to hug. I saw Momma leaning against the wall from across the room. She watched us with her golden eyes and when ours met, the same gold eyes we shared she looked away fiddling with something behind her back. She looked back up and bit her lip then smiled at me. I waved her over. Momma looked at me confused, looked around her then pointed at herself in confusion. I nodded and laughed. She awkwardly walked over, no floated over, she tugged on the collar of her big blue sweater saying "you light up my world" and had a little Christmas tree with an LED that glowed as the star on top.

The other's saw her coming and smiled and waved her over too. I saw a blush creep into her pale skin but she quickly forced it away and kept her posture calm and cool but I knew she was nervous about something.

"Hey, Momma." I smiled and she gave me a shy lopsided smile. She gave a small wave. She then took out whatever was behind her back. She gave each of us a different sweater. We thanked her and although I was already wearing one I took mine off and put on the new one.

I'll never forget the big old smile that spread on her lips. Momma likes purple foods too and green but doesn't like yellow. She's picky but that just Momma being Momma. She's neutral when it comes to red and orange foods. Oh! She's a cuddler. She's awkward and shy about it but sometimes if I'm just on the couch reading a book or we're just talking in her room and we're next to each other she'll slowly snake her arms around me and bury her red face in my shoulder.

We have a lot of things in common really. We both fiddle with our clothes when nervous and shift our weight from foot to foot when impatient. Tapping our feet when we're thinking hard about something. We can never stay still for a long amount of time and have short attention our memory is the greatest but we still have trouble.

We quit doing stuff pretty early and move to something else that we didn't complete and repeat what we did before. We have trouble sitting still and we're pretty messy people. We interrupt each other a lot and have either early or late reactions to stuff people tell us. Sometimes when Momma has paperwork and gets distracted too quickly I help her out. On Sundays, since we don't go to church(Momma's atheist) we sit back, watch a movie or two and eat popcorn Momma dyed blue for fun.

Sometimes to relax we take a boat out to the middle of the lake and just sit back, take a break. Share crazy stories. Dad and I get along just fine too. Sure he's very protective of me but he's a great dad. He does dad-jokes just to annoy us and likes to be silly. But he can be serious at times. He often teases Mom a lot and tries to embarrass her in many ways. Like mom will just be talking with Momma and suddenly Dad picks her up and spins her around and kisses her all over her face and neck then put her back down and laughs at her red face. He often fights Momma when it's time to cook any meal and we just watch hell go down.

Mom and I just talk, we would sit down somewhere and just talk. We don't do anything over the top. We just talk. We can't really find common ground and just end up talking about all the silly things I did when I was younger. Grandma and Grandpa come by a lot and Joe teases me for how stiff and serious I am in his class. Grandma is pretty strict but understanding.

Overall my family is a little chipped on Momma's side but still good. I smiled to myself but then the uneasiness came back. I sighed and decided to go for a walk. Bad idea. As I was walking I had to be careful, sure I had every trap memorized and what it could do to me but then again with my record and accident-prone ways I was bound to run into something to kill me sooner or later-

"Oh, shi-" A hand covered my mouth stopping me from continuing my sentence(even though we all know where that was heading). The reason I said that was because I so very very nearly(missed by like CENTIMETERS) had my eyes stabbed out by an arrow. A mother fudge(Momma is trying to make me stop swearing and use foods or inanimate objects as swear words) ARROW! I mean who uses arrows to kill people?!

The person slowly turned me around and put a white cloth on my face but seriously was he trying to drug me? Ugh, I kicked him(it was mystery boy) where a man, boy, or child should never be kicked. He gasped and rolled off of me and I tackled him. I was so getting answers! Soon our 'intense' fight turned into a game of who-can-poke-the-other's-eye-out-with-a-stick. I grit my teeth.

"What the hell man?" I dodged his stupid stick and grabbed it smashing it in two and I tackled him again. He tried to shove me off of him but instead, he slapped me. We froze and glared at him. I swear if he left a mark I'll kill him personally! I slapped him back but not as hard. He stopped and soon it was a game of who-can-slap-the-other-harder-and-not-leave-a-mark. We slapped each other like children and soon I had to close my eyes so I wouldn't get dirt and stuff in my eyes.

 **(Jack)**

I laughed while reading this nearly choking on my toast. I remember this. It wasn't part of the mission, my mission was to watch and observe till further notice but I wanted to talk to her so I was trying to take her somewhere secret to talk. So she'd know what was going on. So I wouldn't have to hurt her. But she was determined to fight me. I thought she was being stubborn and I fought back.

Baxter looked at me, saw the book and raised a perfect brow at me. How is it that everything is perfect with that girl? Perfect hair. Flawless skin. Looks amazing in every kind of light. No matter what she wears she can work it. I smiled at her and pointed to the book expected her to ignore me as usual, but she didn't.

Instead, she got up and out of her seat causing many to stare and she walked over to me! Out of all the boys in the whole school me! I felt my stomach flipped in summersaults with joy but I told myself to cool it. She was just here for the book. Not you, the book.

She walked, no, floated over to me. Her footsteps hardly making a sound as she strode over to my little corner at the end of the junior boys' table. Her red vest glowing in the early dawns light making me feel stupid in me simple green one. The other boys began to whisper about how much of a 'babe' she was and I couldn't agree with them more. She pushed some of her hair back but it just fell right back into position in her perfect waves.

Once she was close she just eyed the other boys and the placed her perfectly tanned hand on the table and leaned over so she could read over my shoulder better. I raised the book for her and moved out of her way as she read the paragraph and snorted. She covered her mouth with her hand like a lady as she read more and then shook her head.

"Really Jack? Really?" She laughed at me and I felt my insides melting just at the sound of her heavily thickened British accent(BRITISH! Do you know how sexy that sounds?!) her laughter permanently drilled into my mind forever and I felt my face heat up.

"She was being stubborn," I said in my defense trying my best not to sound stupid or dorky. "Besides she was the one who attacked me first. I just wanted to talk." Lexie laughed once more and our eyes meet. We're still off to a rough start but I feel like we could be good friends(maybe more but that'll never happen). Our eyes stayed locked for what seemed like an eternity and I got a good look at them. Hazel of course but they just seemed so much more...amazing and perfect on her. Everything about her was perfect. I wanted to close the space between us and make her lips mine but I knew she didn't feel that way about me and if a lady doesn't want you then back off. No means no and go away means leave.

She then tore her eyes away from mine still laughing quietly and rolled her eyes. "You Corduroys are ridiculous." I shrugged.

"We may be 'ridiculous' as you say but that's just what's so great about us," I said with a smirk. She raised a brow at me then rolled her eyes and walked back to her place with the girls. Sure boys could sit with girls but I knew they felt uneasy with me around so I stayed where I was and made no move to follow but I noticed the elastic band Lexie normally wore around her wrist(she used it in PE to hold her marvelous hair back)((it also left marks on her skin)) was on the table. I should return this to her-

When I turned around to look for the British Bombshell she was in the middle of a girl hoard. All the girl friends she was acquaintanced with were surrounding her for details but being the Baxter she was she gave them nothing and continued to eat ignoring them. I felt my grip tighten on the poor elastic. I debated whether or not I should go and give it to her and I stood using all the bravery I had to walk over but suddenly the bell rang an everyone left and there was a wall of people separating me form the best, most amazing girl in all of Gallagher history to ever exist.

All day I went on without her and my classes meant nothing to me what with the elastic in my pocket burning a hole right through and weighing a lot more than it should. I felt on edge all day like Kana did in the journal. In PE I shifted from foot to foot nervously. I had gotten there first so I could talk to Baxter in private before the others came.

"Woah, what's got you in such a panic?" I jumped at the sound of mother's voice and I turned to face her. She raised a brow then saw the elastic in my hand. "Now why the devil do you have that-" She looked up and saw Baxter as she eyed the floor looking at everything then looked up and smiled. "God afternoon Ms. Corduroy," She turned to me and although she didn't say the same thing I melted like jelly anyway. "Jack." I smiled and every sense I had was on edge.

"H-Hello Baxter, uh...I mean Lexie." I mentally slapped myself for being stupid and dorky, unlike the calm and cool guy I was hoping to be. Baxter nodded then walked into the girl's locker room and I watched her walk away in such a daze that I didn't hear my mother calling me.

"Jack?" She asked and lightly tapped my shoulder. I froze and then flinched and scolded myself under my breath. "Smooth Jack, very smooth. Ugh, you didn't even give her the elastic-"

"Oh, the elastic is for Miss Baxter?" I looked at mom, er...mother in alarm. "No!" I said way too quickly then sighed. "Yes, she forgot it at lunch and-"

"You've been trying to give it her ever since but just can't." I nodded ashamed. I'm supposed to be an assassin, a master of stealth and be calm in all situations. So what is it so bloody hard to give one girl an elastic?! I saw mother sigh. "Kids." She chuckled under her breath and I felt my face heat up. Stupid Baxters!

 **(Lexie)**

Stupid Corduroys! I put a hand over my heart and took deep breaths. I sighed. This has been happening since summer. I try to sneak a glance at him but he's already watching me and I glare out of instinct. He'll look away but I keep catching him watching me. Soon he began to charm me too. Now, whenever I think of the name Jack all my mind can come up with is a perfect boy, with pale skin but not too pale. Slightly tanned but not too much. Soft brown hair that he never combs. Oh and those eyes!

I changed quickly just so I could see him again and I took a few more deep breaths and walked out like it was just another day at Gallagher. But it wasn't. I felt my heart drop to the floor as the thought of my first kiss crossed my mind like a comet. It would never be a normal day again without her. If she were still here and so was Jack she would have put two and two together by now and would tease me endlessly about falling for the Corduroy charm, again!

Suddenly I remembered my missing elastic as my hair fell in my face. I sighed annoyed. Now, what am I gonna do? Having your hair lose in PE only works if you have short hair. Long hair, not so much. It gets in the way and it's hard to place a good left hook when you're also pushing the hair out of your face.

Suddenly, speak of the devil Jack walked up to me less flustered than before. I thought it was cute. He smiled at me and it was as if flustered Jack never happened. He looked so calm now but still had pink tinting his cheeks.

"Ms. Baxter?" I rolled my eyes. He always calls me that and I find it pretty annoying.

"Lexie."

"I beg your pardon?" If this were Kana talking she would have just said whatever needed to be said and just walk off. Or if she was the one responding(like me) she would have said. No, I won't pardon you. But this was me and not Kana.

"Just call me Lexie. There is no reason for you to call me Ms. Baxter." He paused then nodded. "Understood, now, I believe this belongs to you." He said in such a polished way it was like he practiced this before a thousand times and he handed me a single black elastic. The one I've been looking for all day.

I suddenly noticed the scars on his arm more. They weren't like Kana's who were jagged and lopsided like the fight was harsh and she was moving around too much for them to get a clean cut or she fell. But with Jack, it was as if he just stood still as he got hurt. His scars were clean lines with no jagged edges like Kana. I tore my gaze away. No, the last time I started too long at a persons' scars(and a Corduroy at that) it didn't end so well. I nodded and took the elastic trying to touch as little of his skin as possible.

"Thank you, Jack. I've been looking for it-"

"All day?" He said like he was reading my mind. I was stunned when a small voice in my head reminded me that I was talking to an 'ex' assassin. I nodded and pulled my hair back. I walked away wanting some time alone to shake that thought out of my head.

Jack never killed anyone though.

 _He killed Kana._

We have no evidence that he did it!

 _The blood?_

No-

 _Her clothes?_

That's not-

 _There were witnesses!_

"No!" I hissed and then I felt someone flinch next to me.

"Sorry I asked Lexie." I heard Jack say and he walked off. I blinked. What did he ask? I shook my head and sighed going behind the girl's locker room and sat down in the dirt resting my head on my knees. Taking deep breaths I counted from 1 to 20 and then back.

Sure Kana's 'death' happened many months ago but I still can't get over it. She couldn't have died. She made a promise to come back. I tapped my watch and pressed play on a call we had over the summer, three weeks before her...missing in action call.

"Hey, Baxter." She teased giving me a lopsided smile. It didn't send as many butterflies but no matter what she always managed to make some appear. I smiled.

"Hey, Kana," I said remembering our conversation exactly. Probably because I've replayed this over and over again.

"How ya been you Stupid Brit?" She joked and I sighed. I missed hearing her call me that. I shrugged. "I'm okay, I miss you," I whispered. Sure she couldn't hear me but it felt nice. She nodded. My real answer was _'I'm doing ok'_.

"Try not to miss me too much." She teased. It had been a couple of weeks since we parted for the summer and I was confused. "I miss you already." _'What do you mean?'_

"Well, I'll be staying in Ireland for a bit, visiting the Grands."

"No, stay. Don't go please." _'Oh really? But what do you mean try not to miss you?'_

"Well I'll be staying there for a while, it will take even longer to get home but I'll be back. Ash doesn't want me to go, Momma said it was optional, Mom and Dad say it's up to me and I kinda want to meet them." She said rubbing the back of Her neck. A habit she developed since we wouldn't let her scratch her scar anymore.

"Don't go please," I begged the screen but I couldn't change the past. Class starts in 5. 'Well if you want to go there's no one holding you back.'

She nodded. "Well I just wanted to give you the heads up, you know so you guys don't have to search the whole globe for me." She joked and I did my best not to cry. We had to do that anyways.

 _'*laughter* We'll do our best.'_

She chuckled and then smiled at me. Eyes hurt and filled with sadness.

 _'What's wrong?'_

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing!" She assured me. 4 more minutes.

"Don't-stop lying to me." I pleaded once more. _'Kana.'_

"Okay fine..." She took a deep breath then sighed. "I'm a little nervous." Of course, you are. _'You?! Kana Sheridan Corduroy nervous?!'_ She turned red and snapped at me.

"Hey! They're half-way around the world and haven't heard of my existence till now okay?" She paused and then looked the other way. "Sorry for yelling but seriously I'm freaking out and laugh all you want but this is seriously making me worry. What if they don't like me? What if they just asked for me to come so they can question me about momma? They're operatives, Lex! Trained ops!"

I nodded and felt the sun try to burn me. I felt nothing, the only pain I felt was the empty Kana shaped hole I had in my chest. I hugged myself tight knowing just what she would do. She'd laugh at me and roll her eyes. Give me her hand to help me up. I'd take it and she'd smile at me. Her hair(which if she didn't cut it would be pretty long) would be a crazy mess but it would just work for her. She'd pause, her smile frozen on her face then it would drop and then she'd look at me worried.

 _'Have you been crying over me again?'_

I nodded weakly. She sighed and shook her head pushing her bangs out of her way but they'd just fall right back. She would ruffle my hair playfully and then smile, hug me tight. Then let go, hold me at arms length, her warm hands leaving electric shocks running throughout my veins.

 _'Stupid Brit, I told out not to worry. I'm here now. It's okay.'_ Her musical voice rung in my ears but it didn't sound like her. Why? because it was my voice, not her's. I shook my head. I have to keep it together. I have to be strong. I looked back into the barn. I had 2 minutes left before class starts. I saw my team there, they were depending on me to be their strong leader. I took deep breaths and paused the video. It was always here. I never got past that point.

I walked in and people looked at me confused. Ash walked up to me and smiled. I looked to my left thinking I saw her but no, it was Jack. He was talking to some of the other kids in class across the room from me. He didn't look my way once. I never found out what he asked.


	6. Chapter 5

**(Kana)**

I groaned, my head was killing me. I looked up an around. Okay, Kana, it's okay. Everything is gonna be alright. It's okay. They're safe. That's all that matters. I took a deep breath, I hope Jack made it out in time. I swear if he's here and not safe and sound I'm gonna break out, break out Jack too, break out of this stupid place, and then beat the sh!t out of Jack.

I huddled in a corner and I noticed a patch of soft dirt and with some of the broken chains I found here I marked a single tally mark. Day one.

I checked how many tally mark I have made now. 38. It can't be 38 days, about a month. Oh, gods above I hope they're okay. I haven't seen the sun in 38 days. Wow, I've lost my glasses and I now have new traumatic memories in my mind. They hurt me if I don't obey and go on with their 'experiment'. I didn't want to be their test subject.

I tapped the floor as footsteps passed my door again in the same pattern every time.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Repeat. I sighed and then decided maybe it's been another day. I draw another mark. I couldn't tell any more. Maybe some of these aren't even days and just hours. I sighed and sang.

"I've learned to slam on the brake  
Before I even turn the key  
Before I make the mistake  
Before I lead with the worst of me

Give them no reason to stare  
No slipping up if you slip away  
So I got nothing to share  
No, I got nothing to say

Step out, step out of the sun  
If you keep getting burned  
Step out, step out of the sun  
Because you've learned, because you've learned

On the outside, always looking in  
Will I ever be more than I've always been?  
'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
I'm waving through a window  
I try to speak, but nobody can hear  
So I wait around for an answer to appear  
While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass  
I'm waving through a window, oh  
Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me?

We start with stars in our eyes  
We start believing that we belong  
But every sun doesn't rise  
And no one tells you where you went wrong

Step out, step out of the sun  
If you keep getting burned  
Step out, step out of the sun  
Because you've learned, because you've learned

On the outside, always looking in  
Will I ever be more than I've always been?  
'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
Waving through a window  
I try to speak, but nobody can hear  
So I wait around for an answer to appear  
While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass  
Waving through a window, oh  
Can anybody see, is anybody waving?

When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?

When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?

When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?

When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?

Did I even make a sound?  
Did I even make a sound?  
It's like I never made a sound  
Will I ever make a sound?

On the outside, always looking in  
Will I ever be more than I've always been?  
'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
Waving through a window  
I try to speak, but nobody can hear  
So I wait around for an answer to appear  
While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass  
Waving through a window, oh  
Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me?

Is anybody waving?  
Waving, waving, whoa-oh, whoa-oh." I smiled to myself as people banged on my door telling me to shut it. Ash showed me the musical's soundtrack and I fell in love with it. It was called Dear Evan Hansen. It was an amazing musical. I sniffed thinking about my little sister. I sobbed thinking of my other sisters.

Lexie, Mel, Bree, Bianca, everyone.

I sobbed harder thinking of my brothers.

Dan, Ezra, Roger, everyone. I sniffed and whipped my eyes...Jack. My only blood brother, I told him I hated him, I told him he meant nothing to me, I was cruel. No one deserves to hear that. I nearly killed him, every life was important and Jack was just starting his. I sighed. At least I could save him one last time.

I took deep breaths putting my head on my knees. No, no, no. It's been so long. I've ran out of room in the dirt and now I've been forced to write on the walls. 91, It's been about 91 tally marks. Have they forgotten about me? Why haven't they come? I shook my head and banged my fist against the hard stone cold wall. The carved tally marks left jagged edges and I cut myself. I hiss in pain and shook my head once more.

No, they can't come for you. You know that. You've made your move, you've made yourself the sacrifice. I 'died' to give Jack a turn in the sun. If I leave they'll go looking for him and people will get hurt. Jack will lose his spot in the sun.

 **(Kana?)**

I lost track. My walls were just scribbles, I bet it hasn't even been that long. My hair as grown long though. Wait, who's that? I saw a mirror and walked towards it. Was that-is that me?! I shook my head. No, of course, that's me...right?

Ugh, sitting in solemn silence all alone in the dark really gets to you. Especially if your only company is the voices in your head. I hit my head a couple of times. Get it together. I looked in the mirror once more, since when did I have these scars? I don't remember cutting my lips or my cheek.

I don't know what they've done to me. They put me under a lot and I'm starting to forget. Note to self: Stay away from the white cloth. I've been blanking out so much I can't even remember when was the last time I was awake.

I think the loneliness is getting to me. I think the drugs are too. The people here gave me an electric collar since I beat the crap out of one of their men.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

One. Two. Three. Four.

I sighed, this is getting ridiculous. I think my hair shouldn't be this long, but then again what do I know. They could have added something into my system. What, are they even doing to me?

ONE.

TWO.

THREE.

FOUR.

1

2

3

4

1

2

3

4

 **(...)**

I blinked. The strong sent of blood burned my nose. I shook in fear as I heard footsteps. One two three four, one two three four. Repeat. I tapped on the floor.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

 **(...)**

They opened the door and they snorted at me.

"Her again? They couldn't have given us a better one?" One of them shook their head and tried to pick me up but I refused. I had a death grip on the chains that hung on the wall and the guy let out a grunt.

"Now now, don't be stubborn." I saw the pen in his coworker's hand and I let go and kicked him in the face and raced for the pen. I grabbed it in my hands and ran for my corner in the room as far away from the others as possible. Away from my blood that stained the floor and walls. I felt myself constantly twitching but I couldn't see it happening.

The men shared looks then pulled out a remote. No.

They pressed the many little buttons on that thing and I screamed in agony as it burned me sending shocks and making me twitch like crazy. I screamed till I could scream no more for my throat was raw and burning too. They stopped pressing it and smirked pushing it over and over again for short amounts of time but it hurt just the same.

"Ow...hee-hee...ow! Hahahaha...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I screamed more exploding with laughter holding my head, my chipped and ripped nails digging into my scalp causing me pain. I loved it. I wanted more.

I banged my head against the wall loving the pain. I cackled and howled in pain and soon once it stopped they walked over and spoke to me in a sweet voice.

"Now, now, don't make it hard and give it back and we'll stop." I shook my head, no they wouldn't. They'd hurt me anyways. Cut my flesh open till I passed out from blood loss or the sent of blood got too strong...blood? Blood. Blood, blood, blood, D!

I burst out laughing and ran towards them ignoring the pain I left and took off the ball-points cap and shoved it as far down the man's throat till it got stuck and I lost my new 'toy'. I giggled and smirked at his fallen figure.

"Blood," I muttered and the others backed away. "Blood?" I said confused and realized. They have never felt my pain. I screamed and ran forward and tackled one of the men and laughed as his skin was so soft and weak. My pen makes cute little hole but the blood wasn't enough. More, more, more, more, MORE, M O R E!

I frowned when the man stopped squirming. Dang it, he died. Suddenly a scream was ripped out of me as I was shocked again and then my world went black as I passed out.

 **(...)**

I looked around, everything hurt. My jaw felt heavy like someone was holding it down with a heavyweight. My body wasn't responding to any of the commands I gave it. This did not make me happy. I tried to scoff but that didn't work. Happy? I haven't been happy since-I flinched. No. I made my choice. Now, I have to pay the price.

Suddenly a woman came in and check my face then wrote something down. Muttering to herself and suddenly I was able to move again and I sat up. She screamed and dropped her clipboard. I raised a brow. Why did she scream? I just sat up. I shrugged it off and got down from the operation table I was on and grabbed her clipboard. It was pretty, the sea was on it and fish were too. I thought it looked nice.

I saw the door she came in and out of. I walked towards it and it shut in my face hurting me. I flinched. What was that for? I frowned at the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge so I gave up. I walked around the room. My side hurt.

It was an empty room besides the table, the door, and a mirror that looked more window shaped. I walked to it feeling like I was being watched. I looked at myself. I had long hair, it went past my shoulders an closer to my armpits. I looked at the clipboard again. Notes were written on it.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a man with long dark hair that was a bit past his shoulders too. He had a bit of a wave to his and he smiled at me, his brown eyes gleaming and I smiled back. He looked at the clipboard in my hands and tried to take it but I wouldn't let him have it. It belongs to the woman. I looked behind him for her and there she was. She flinched at the sight of me and I smiled at her and walked over.

The man stood in my way and tried to take the board again but once more he failed. I shook my head. He looked at me confused and spoke in a language I understood.

"Can you hear?" I nodded. He looked surprised. I saw the woman back away and I walked to her the man not trying to stop me now. The woman froze and I smiled at her as I returned her clipboard. She looked scared and I gave her a reassuring smile and walked back into the room. I sat down at my table and waited.

The man looked at me confused and the woman ran. I did not know why. Had I done something wrong? Suddenly two other men came in and the first man tried to stop them but it was too late and they hit me in the back of the head and I lost consciousness.

 **(Who?)**

I huffed and huffed, my lungs screaming for me to stop and take a break but I couldn't stop. I shouldn't. I'll die if I do. I heard dogs, oh no. I can outrun most of the old farts here but dogs. Holy s#!t I'm sooooooooooo f*cked!

I sucked it up and continued running, my legs were cramping but I kept going ignoring the pain on my side. I shivered since I was in nothing else but a hospital gown, you know, the really breezy ones you use during check-ups. Yep. The harsh mountain/hill/forest floor did everything it could to hurt me. I heard gunshots being fired.

S#!t. S#!t. Double s#!t. The bark on the tree I just ran by blew into a million splinters and I sucked in a breath as something got in my eye. I winced but kept going. Don't stop. Can't stop. Won't stop. The sun was starting to shine and I paused for two reasons. One, I reached a cliff, a small waterfall that went gods know where and who knows how far down below me. And two, I was seeing the sun.

I looked deep into the horizon. I took a step back. Step back, step back. I looked in awe, the sun. I opened my arms letting the giant yellow ball burn my skin with its warm rays. Like warm hands wrapped around my body in a hug. I looked behind me and I saw the men. The dogs were being held back and they smiled and I ran. They fired and it was pure luck that most of the bullets only grazed my skin and I jumped.

The air rushed past me making it sound like a howl, like a wail, a cry of pain. The water rushed next to me and I joined it on the fall down. I smiled as I felt free. Like I was flying. A moment of peace in all this chaos. I smiled to myself. Like the water was healing me. I left the voices in my head silence.

Suddenly the air was silenced by a single BANG and suddenly I was shot off-course and a burning pain was on my side and I hissed as I fell horizontally. I gasped letting my eyes go as wide as possible. All I could see was sky, all I could see was light, like it went on for well, for forever. I smiled to myself.

If it was my time to go, then well, at least I died in peace. I let the sun shine on my face completely. I was still falling. I moved so now it was like I was standing up in the air. Like I was flying. Suddenly I heard someone talk to me.

"K- be careful!" They scolded me, K what? I looked around me and my eyes landed on the water. The sun, it made it look...green. like the color. It was like nothing else I've ever seen. I reached out and let the water engulf me and I suddenly hit the bottom. My foot hurt and I guess the bottom wasn't as deep as I hoped because I slipped and hit my head. I gasped and went under for one last time.

The last thing I saw?

It was the best thing anyone could see before going under.

I saw people, people I knew that deep in my heart meant so much more than just random humans on my mind.

A girl with incredibly amazing wavy hair, dark as night but it looked as soft as silk. Her dark mocha skin flawless from any sort of skin problem. Her hazel eyes looked at me with a teasing laughter. Her lips spread out into a bright smile.

A boy with hair a regular brown but it seemed so much more. His grey eyes like clouds before a storm but they did not look menacing the slightest. In fact, they were as calm and as gentle as a dear. His hair was dark brown but still pretty light, chopped short but not too short. It didn't even make it past his ears. He had scars on his face, one crossing his right eyebrow, another on his forehead being covered by his hair on the left. Another scar was on his cheek and that was it for facial scars. But the thing about him was that he wasn't smiling, he was crying. Why?

A girl with soft gentle blonde/brown hair that was held down by a purple headband. Her bright green eyes stood out the most to me, they were more of an emerald really and t...they just made me feel warm inside. Her tan skin didn't even have a single zit, a bright smile was on her face to match her bright eyes.

A boy with midnight black hair that was starting to grow past his ears. Bright violet eyes looked at me as he cried but put a brave smile on his face. It took all of what I had not to get lost in his eyes.

So many faces. So many people. Who are they?

A woman with dark hair and golden eyes, could eyes even be that color? A boy with sandy blonde hair and a beach tan. A girl with freckles, brown wild hair and blue eyes. A small girl with crazy blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and glasses. Small dots on her face and they smiled. They all smiled or cried. So I smiled and cried too.


	7. Chapter 6

**(Kana)**

Everything went wrong. I grunted as I was shoved brutally. I huffed my lungs screaming and my legs were weak. Sweat covered me as if I just jumped in a river. The mystery boy was trying to kidnap me. I thought was safe!

He frowned and suddenly someone landed at his feet. His partner smirked at me and took out a knife. I gasped and dogged.

I rolled my eyes. Maddie just loved to butt into everything. Kana was dodging like a professional. She flipped the wrong way and suddenly there was a gash oh her cheek. I flinched something in me snapped and I grabbed Maddie and then covered up our tacks.

We got to our hiding spot and Maddie yelled at me.

"What was that for?!" She snapped and I looked at the fire we had started.

"Our mission was to observe, not attack-"

"So what were you doing hot stuff? Don't think that just because the council favors you-"

"Well, I don't." I snapped. my voice echoing throughout our little spot. She flinched then frowned at me. "What's so special about her anyway?" She asked but I did not answer for it was none of her business. I looked down at my knife. It sure is going to be hard. I have to kill her, with my own two hands none the less.

That was strange. I sighed and shook it off. Not important right now. If Momma or Ash find out I was up this late and got hurt they'd-

"Kana Sheridan Corduroy what in the devil's name are you-AHHHHH! IS that a cut?!" I flinched and slowly turned to see Momma with a flashlight at hand and a sleepy Ash who now looked very much wide awake.

"Wait a cut?! Kana!" I put my hands up to cover my eyes from the flashlight.

"Okay first off all, ow, light. And second of all, it was an accident!" Ash stormed right over and Momma lowered the brightness. I sighed and put my hands down and showed her the cut. She gasped and grabbed my hands and there my wound was treated. Momma demanded an explanation and a reason why she shouldn't wake up Mom and Dad. I sighed.

"It was an accident I swear!" I shout/whispered. "I was just walking around-"

"Why?"

"I couldn't sleep-"

"You could have come to me."

"But I didn't want to bother you-"

"Kana, I'm not going to be bothered by the fact that you couldn't sleep."

"I know but-"

"But?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm still getting used to it all." I hated lying to her and Ash, and to their faces! Momma nodded looking a little sad but then went all serious again.

"So you went walking around and?"

"And I fell into a trap-"

"There were no traps near you-"

"I hit one a while before and-"

"Well why didn't you come back and don't say you got lost because I know darn well you have this place memorized down to every bit of grass-"

"I guess I was just lost in thought-"

"About what?"

"About everything-"

"What does that mean?"

"Well, what am I gonna do if I graduate?"

Momma froze and then pondered about it. "Wel you could do a lot of things-"

"With what education-"

"Kana, your records show that you've completed every grade and-"

"I skipped my freshman year at Gallagher-"

"No you didn't, you took it and moved on to the same grade as the others did-"

"Yeah, after like a century of struggling! How am I gonna pass sophomore year-"

"If you could get past freshman you can do sophomore too-"

"And if I can't-"

"Don't be so negative Kana. I know you can do it." Her words warmed my heart. She walked over and gave me a tight hug, the embrace was calming but it also felt like she was holding onto me like I'd disappear any second now. I sighed and rubbed her back. "Sorry, for worrying you both. I shouldn't have gone out."

Ash smiled and hugged me too, like a Kana sandwich. I melted into their touch, what was I even thinking fighting that boy? I should have just called Momma instead of engaging head-on into battle. Gods I'm such a hot head. Momma ruffled my hair and smiled and I grinned right back. Ash let out a yawn and I laughed and took her hand in mine. "Back to bed?" I asked and she nodded. Momma put a hand on my shoulder and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, I'll actually be in bed this time." She nodded but still looked on edge and I walked over and hugged her once more still holding Ash's hand and whispered.

"One last hug." and then I walked off with Ash to our room and we slept soundly. Well...Ash did. I still couldn't sleep and I got a little thirsty but didn't want to get up and disturb my sister's sleep. Suddenly I felt a presence.

I chuckled under my breath realizing who it was. "Hey Momma, can't sleep?" I just watched as Momma bashfully walked out of the shadows and I smiled at her. She gave me a small smile back. She walked over and took a beanbag and sat down next to me. She smiled sadly as she stroked my face being gentle when she got close to my cheek.

"You've gotta be careful kiddo, it nearly reaches your eye you know." I nodded. My eyes, yeah they were kinda jacked up after a cliff accident and lots of blood. I sighed, I used to have perfect vision, I could see farther than three feet and that was a great blessing till I fell taking my best friend with me down a cliff. It was an accident and here's a small summary of it.

Something happened and I freaking running into the forest and I got lost and hurt my hand and ankle and was crying out for help. Mel(my favorite tech nerd) heard my calls and came help me. I had fallen down a hill and was near a cliff. She came down to help since I was hurt and couldn't hold on to the safety rope she tossed down and our other friends came. Ash and Lexie(the stupid Brit). I had moved a little too far back and fell down taking poor Mel with me. We were falling and I knew she would get hurt, I had to save her. I'll never regret the moment when I wrapped my body around hers and cushioned her fall and I hit my head way too hard. I woke up in a hospital and I couldn't see for the longest time and then got my vision fixed to 'can see' but they couldn't fix it completely and now I need glasses.

I hate those things, I don't know how Mel can live with them. I hate the feeling of uselessness whenever I wear them. I'm probably the most useless member of my team! Oh wait, you all probably don't know who my team is, right well my team consists of six people so far. Lexie is our hardcore leader, she could encourage anyone with her words! She protests a lot when I say she's the leader saying it should be me but I decline and assure her that she makes a better leader by a landslide. I reckless and rush into things too quickly. Mel is our tech nerd, she basically can hack anything with her stuff(I don't understand most of it but I just play along) and she's the best. She's the small little bean of the group and hates dust and spiders. She's arachnophobic.

Then there's Ash, my sister. She's not my blood sister but she's my adoptive sister. Long story but I know she's my sister no matter what. She means a lot to me and I may or may not be a little too protective of her but it's because I care. I don't want anyone or anything to hurt her. She's our strategist and lifts our spirits in the darkest time. Her hugs can soften up even the best spies. She works alongside Anna Bree(or just Bree) as diplomats sometimes. Bree is smart and funny and likes to make everyone feel welcomed. She's like the cool ninja sharpshooter of the team. She's really good at target practice and never misses(well there was that one time but only because I got in the way by accident).

And then there's Dan, he gets the scoop on everything. If there's a rumor he knows every single detail from everyone. Sort of like our gossip boy. He's a sweet guy and likes to mess with us when he hears rumors about us and tell us about it at any meal. His sources get a little sketchy but other than that he's a valued member of the team. And finally, moi. I'm sort of like the team's lone wolf. I have a 'dark and mysterious' past, I've got battle scars to prove it and I'm a 'great spy'. I have no idea what they mean. I'm a terrible spy! Sure I have lang class down but not so much with math, history, science. I bearly passed those. Sure I aced P.E. and Covert Operations(CO.) but those classes are easy.

I'm an excellent lier too which is bad. In the spy business that's good but I don't like lying as much as I should. I used to be fine with lying to others but I guess I've changed. I don't like lying to my friends either but it just kinda happens as a natural reflex and no one notices.

"Kana, what's wrong."

"Nothing," I said before thinking. It sounded so smooth and calm as if it were real. I mentally wanted to slap myself.

"It's not 'nothing' Kana, you can't lie to me." Well, almost no one notices. Momma can see right through me every time. I sighed. "I just feel so stupid," I said bluntly, no use sugar coating it.

She nodded and listened. She was a great listener, she didn't even interrupt, not even once. I truly have the best mom in the whole existence of moms.

"I mean I was so reckless running into the dark like that. I should have just stayed home, not gone outside. Gods I'm so stupid." I hiss quietly and sat up. "I mean what kind of idiot am I? I just wander off completely ignoring the fact that I'm the most accident prone person on the face of the Earth." I signed and Momma took my hand in hers and rubbed her thumb over my knuckles and moved my bangs out of my face and smiled at me sadly.

"It's okay kiddo, you're here and you're safe." She whispered and I nodded. Safe. I looked around me. I was safe. I haven't felt that way for so long. Or ever really. I fell asleep with momma holding my hand humming a song. I looked around me in my dream. I was way high up. I could see the sky and it stretched on for...for forever. The moon, with its silver glow. The stars so far. Does it get lonely?

I mean the stars are so far, I feel like it tries to talk to us but their words just don't reach us because we're so far away. I reached out to the moon. I wish it wouldn't be so alone. I knew what that felt like, to be alone. To have no one hear you while you cry out with everything you've got.

I know what it's like to be forgotten, to disappear in a crowd of people or even on an empty street. I was like the moon, where no one could hear me because I was so far away. I looked around, the scenery changed. I was back on the ground. I could see millions of people rushing around, I looked up at the blue sky, the dark night fades away as the sun came in. Forcing the sky to burst into brilliant bright colors. I looked around me, I was on this dirty broken down neighborhood. Kids running around in cheap shoes and laughing kicking a single ball talking in Spanish. People were in their apartments or walking on the streets.

I saw a little girl who stood out from all these people. She was pale and scranny, very tall. Her bare feet touched the hot sidewalk and I walked over to her. She looked at the kids up ahead. They laugh and played. She looked nervous as they ran closer. She opened her mouth to talk but they ran past her like she wasn't even there. She flinched and kept her head down. She looked up and jumped back when she saw me. I waved and took her hand.

I ran with her small hand in mine and I laughed as I took her into the woods. There was a smaller than average lake with six rocks. She looked around in awe and she looked at me, her golden eyes widen as she took in the view.

 **(Katherine)**

I slammed the book shut unable to read anymore. No, it was too much. I sniffed and handed the book back to Jack. He put a hand on my back and looked deep into my eyes. He's a spitting image of you. Did you know what? He has your eyes, your hair, but not your smile. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen him smile. He just nods and doesn't frown.

Jack frowned concern written all over his face. I gave him a smile.

"I'm fine I just...I need a break. I uh...it's been rough in the office for a while now." He nodded and gave me a nod. "We will find her mother, I swear on the River of Styx." I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we will!" I could have sworn I saw his lips twitch. He walked out the door and I sighed as he closed it behind him.

I looked over at my desk and took the picture gently in my hands. Kana was smiling and laughing as we posed for our picture in DC. It was a small trip there and someone was offering quality photos for a few bucks and we went for it. Kana sat on a bench and spread out her legs and said "Momma, paint me like one of your French women." and I laughed so hard I was rolling on the floor while Kana remained in position and I stood behind her as stiff as a soldier and had an ice-cream mustache and I told her.

"Kana, I mustache you a question." And we laughed as they took the photo. I smiled as I took it all in. It was in the afternoon saw Kana and we were having a blast. I saw a wet spot on my desk appear, then another.

And another, and another. I sniffed and used a tissue wiping at my eyes. I heard a knock on my door but didn't answer. If they came in then they came in if they left then they left. They knocked again.

"Go away," I muttered pitting the picture right back where it was and rested my head in my arms. I heard them open my door and I growled and stood up. I knew who it was.

"Zach! Out! Now-" I looked up and saw Dand. I felt my face go red. Dand frowned at me. "Katherine."

He warned then looked at my face closer. "Have..have you been-"

"No!" I snapped and stormed over to him and shoved him out the door. Gods, how is one guy so hard to move. He put his hands on my shoulders and tried to sit me down but we fumbled and landed on my bed. I would have turned red, flirted, but right now. My heart was too broken up to do anything.

He, on the other hand, turned red then shoved it down and sighed. "Katie," I looked to the side. "Katie look at me." I shook my head stubbornly and he grabbed my chin gently and turned me slowly to face him but I closed my eyes.

"Okay, now that's just childish Katie." I shrugged. "So, Kana never cared." I could feel his frown and he helped me into a sitting position.

"Katie this has gone on for too long now you-"

"What?!" I snapped looking at him. "I should what Dand? Move on?! NO! I won't. Not while my baby is still out there and-"

"We don't even know if she's still out there and-"

"So you're saying she's dead?!"

"No, I'm not saying that-"

"Than what are you saying huh?"

"Well, I would tell you if you stopped interrupting me-"

"I am not!"

"Katie just-"

"Just what-," then Dand Clark smashed his lips against mine. I was shocked. He pulled back after just a second or two. I froze my brain doing a brain-fart. It took me a while to realize what just happened and once I did I felt my face explode. I looked at him eyes wide. His face was blood red but his expression was serious. I couldn't say a word.

He sighed. "Thank you, now sit." I did as tell too shocked to do anything else. He sat next to me and grabbed my hand in his. Wow, what is he made of?(rock hard muscle and baby soft skin...and very soft lips). "Look I know it's been hard but you've gotta get out at some point." I shook my head. "No, you can't make me, you're no my mom."

"You don't even listen to your mother...oh." He frowned. "Katie, you barely eat, you have bags under your eyes,"

"Yeah, they're designer."

"Katie." He warned and I stuck my tongue out at him.

He sighed and gave me a weak smile. "Well, at least some of you is still there." I sighed and looked at the photo on my wall. "I don't know where I went wrong," I said finally. I don't know...I don't know...

Dand frowned. "What are you talking about? You are a great mom!" I shook my head. "That's not what my dead child says." Dand frowned. "She's not dead Katie, she's just missing in action."

"So is Cammie's dad!"

"There's a big difference between dead and alive Katie!"

"Kana seems to say otherwise!"

"Kana is just in hiding!"

"How do you know that?1 Unless you know-" I froze, wait...does he? I grabbed the collar of his freshly ironed shirt. "You know where she is don't you!?" I yelled. He looked at me confused. "Katie if I knew don't you think you'd be the first person to know?!"

I scoffed. "Sure, right after they KILL her!"

"Katie you know me-"

"I thought I did!"

"Katie it's me! Dand! I would never keep anything from you!"

"Oh really?!"

"Yes really!"

"Prove it," I hissed. He straightened up his back and looked me dead in the eyes. "Just tell me how. Tell me how I can prove to you that I'm not lying. That I am just as stuck as you are. That I am not holding anything back from you."

I walked over to my belt, okay so I called it my spy belt whatever. I took out two truth serums. Both Liz-a-fide. They were foolproof. Not a single lie could slip through these babies. I also took out two bandages, and two truth rings.

Dand nodded and we applied what we needed and each took a needle in out hands and poked it into each other. I flinched. I hate needles. I had my ring on and he had his. Suddenly I felt lighter and dizzy. I shook my head and focused on my target.

"Where is Kana." I snapped my voice sharp and clear without stuttering. Dand staggered and muttered out. "I don't know Katie." He looked deep into my eyes and cupped my face. "Um, Dand?"

"Hmmm?"

"You okay there buddy?"

"Dizzy. I'm a doctor, not a spy, haven't really been trained to resist serums."

I chuckled. "True. I'm kinda dizzy too."

"I think this was a dumb idea." I nodded. "Totally agree."

"How come you don't smile a lot?"

"Pardon?"

"How come you don't smile a lot?" He leaned in his face inches from mine. ABORT, ABORT, ABORT, ABORT! THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!

"Ummm, why do you ask?"

"'Cause you got a pretty smile. It's real pretty." He cooed and I felt my body quake. "Um, thanks?" He shook his head.

"No need to thank me for telling the truth sweetheart."

Sweetheart?! I bolted out of there as fast as I could and ran right into Cammie.

"Katie?! What's happened? Any news on Kana?" I shook my head and covered my mouth. I felt the truth wanting to but in and spill all over the floor. I ran off to the one place I knew I'd be safe in. The old room. Wanna hear some good news. I made it there without screaming the truth. Bad news is that the kids were there.

"Can we help you miss Corduroy?" I felt my face heat up and I covered my mouth again and ran to the roof. Come on, please let all that track and field pay off. I made it there in time and ran to the coop and grabbed my jacket and screamed the truth to that.

"OO IKE AND!" I screeched and huffed. Oh man, I'm getting old. I sighed and shook my head and took deep breaths and closed my eyes. Ugh, I'm so dizzy. I sighed and let my tired body fall asleep.

I looked around me and saw that I had something in my hands. A pamphlet. I gasped. Kana and Jack's school talent show. I glanced at my watch. Okay, if I hurry I can make it there in ten.

I made my way tot he school quickly on foot. My breath was gone and there was a pain in my side by the time I got there. I walked up to the man in front of the doors and handed him my ticket. He nodded and let me in. The school's gym was packed. I gulped.

Hopefully, I could find a seat before the kids get on. Oh, shoot! Did I miss them already?! I found a seat in the front and although they said no cameras I snuck one in. Their teacher walked up to the mic as a little blonde girl exited the stage. they said her name and gave her a round of applause. I looked around for Kana and Jack. Oh please tell me I didn't miss them-

"Now welcome to the stage Kana and Jackson Corduroy as they perform 'City of Stars'." I smiled and hit record. My two babies walked onto the stage, sure this was just a middle school talent show and they were just twelve but the fact that they were going to share their talent with the whole school was a huge milestone.

I saw Kana and Jack pause and bow and took their places. Kana behind the piano and Jack stood in the middle of the stage and I saw them both looking. I waved my hand in the air furiously and they both saw me and smiled sending small waves. Kana cracked her knuckles and rolled her shoulders. Jack placed his hat in a more comfortable position and they shared a nod.

Kana has a gift for the piano, or well, any instrument really. She has a lovely voice but hardly shares it with others. She's too nervous, she doesn't really like being the center of attention. Jack will go wherever Kana does. You can't split those two apart, they always just come back together, and together they are great.

Kana began the song and I hummed along and recorded my kids as they made magic on the stage. The whole gym was silent as they let Kana and Jacks' voices echo throughout the gym. I closed my eyes and let it sink in. at the end of the song people started to clap but suddenly Kana busted out a new song. Her teacher froze halfway up the stage and Jack took the mic.

 **{lyrics from Phineas and Ferb}{lyrics made to fit story I do not own them!}**

"Mom it's your birthday

thanks for all love and care you give,"

Kana butted in. "Not to mention the meals,"

Laughter rippled throughout the gym and I blushed. A spotlight shined down on me and people clapped.

"Sometimes I get kinda nervous

And forget to tell you how I feel." K

"Shoo-bidoo-shoo-bidoo," J

"I'm a little high strung

It's just because I'm young," K

"Mom I adore ya

and I'll do anything for ya," J & K

"Although my brother makes me frantic

with every single crazy antic," K

"When I'm bouncing off the walls," J

"You're the one who stays calm!" J & K.

I walked over to the staged and Jack helped me on.

"Because you love us for who we are

we'll always love you, mom." J & K. I felt my heart melting. They remembered it ways today. I smiled at them and the crowd roared in applause and the teacher came in a little confused and flustered and she shooed us off stage. I laughed and hugged my two knuckleheads.

"Mom you made it!" Jack smiled and Kana punched his shoulder. "Told ya! You so owe me a dollar!" I rolled my eyes. "Sheridan don't punch your brother," I said robotically, I mean I've said this so many times before it's kinda just become a pattern. Jack suck is tongue at Kana taunting her. "Andrew don't taunt your sister." He blushed and nodded.

We didn't even wait for the announcements of who won because we didn't care. We ran off and just had a good time, just the three of us. The perfect family of three. Three is a magical number you know. Really makes everything much better. I smiled to myself as I watched the sky go dark. I saw a jogger pass by and I've gotta say he's hot, hot, hot!

I shook my head. Woah girl, slow down. One failed marriage is enough for me. Besides, I don't need anyone else. I have-

Where'd the kids go?!

I ran around and stopped suddenly when I faced...a cliff? I saw two teens on the other side and I gasped. "Kana!" I screamed. I saw Jack there two and I tried to race to them but I was being held back. I screamed as Kana suddenly swing and threw Jack safely on the ledge, he wore her clothes and she wore his. She tried to jump on safely on the cliff too but she missed and swung her arms wildly in the air trying to reach but gravity was having none that.

I tried to run to her but she fell into the endless abyss. I screamed then I woke up. Heart pounding. Sweat made my clothes stick to my body. I groaned and sighed and looked around me. I saw the boards and began to draw on them. At first, it was just mindless scribbling till I realized it kind of looked like something so I backed up and there she was. Her smile looking back at me and I sighed and sat down.

I reached into my pocket and took out a letter she wrote me. It was like that one musical she was in love with. Dear Evan something. I could feel her with me as I read the words. As if when I close my eyes I could see her with me as she talked about how she was having a good time in Ireland with Dad and Mom and how she missed home and such. What was that one song she liked? Requiem? Yeah, I won't sing a requiem. Not while my baby is still out there.

 **(Jack)**

I sighed and got up from the floor. I locked myself in my room. I looked at the book in my hands. Why? Why would you give up your world for mine? I could have offered the world to you on a silver plater and you would have just smacked it out of my hands and thrown it away.

Why would you give everything up for someone you don't even care about? I sighed and read her words again. I gave you everything anyone could ever want. I gave you a life to live. I gave you friends who love you for who you are. I gave you a family who loved you no matter what you did. I gave you a life without danger. Without troubles. Without...without me. You just threw it all away like it meant nothing to you. Everything you've ever created, everything was wasted and shattered. I frowned. You just left the shattered pieces behind you as you burned everything down. I watched you start the fire and now I have to stop it. I will not stop though. I will search the flames for you no matter how much it hurts, no matter how much it burns me. I will save you...like how you saved me.

 **(Lexie)**

I growled annoyed. Why should I have to deal with all of this, playing the hero and what not? God don't the tears just fall. I can just give in, give up. But...you wouldn' want that. You wouldn't want me to shatter when people need me the most. But...why should I play the hero, something I'm not? Why should I play your little mind games? I'm not another pawn in your game! You can't just play God with real people!

Why should I have a heavy heart and say "I'll never forget you"?

Why?

Why can't I play the grieving girl and cry?

You're the worst! A monster! You took our world and brought it into yours and made us feel great. We thought it was all black and white when it wasn't! You bastard! You dead f*cking bastard! Why do you think you can get away with playing God?! Why are you such a monster?! You took everything and broke it! You broke our hearts, you crushed our spirits.

And all for what?!

Some boy you said never mattered to you?!

I froze. Jack. She gave up her whole world for him, to bask in the sun after being in the dark for so long. She gave up her whole world to him. I bet no one else figured this out but me. I sighed. You said he never mattered, that he was just an enemy you wanted to destroy. You made us all believe that you hated him when really you were looking out for him. All those times you took blows from him to protect us. You were saving him from the pain you suffered. The pain of knowing you had someone else's blood on your hands. You were looking out for your little brother.

I smirked and chuckled and I began to sob. Thank God I was alone.

You bastard. You sneaky bastard. You weren't trying to kill him, you were protecting Ash and your emotions got the better of you. And when you started yelling and punching stuff you were mad that you had hurt him. You were looking out for him in every situation. You screamed yelling at yourself. When you cried you were worried about him, about how he was doing.

Later when we fought again you were careful. You sneaky fox. You dead f*cking lying, cheating, sneaky, little son of a-...You dead idiot.

I won't sing any requiem till I know you're actually dead.

 **(Jack)**

I sighed. I read some more and my eyes scanned the first journal. She had a hard life yet there you were laughing and smiling. You kept your problems to yourself, you couldn't tell anyone what was going on. You couldn't find a single person you could relate to. Mother was already burned by the thoughts of uselessness and you didn't want to hurt her more so you took your problems and stored them in the back of your mind.

Suddenly there as a knock at my door and I walked over to answer. I sighed pushing my hair back. I wonder who that could be? I knew it wouldn't be mother. She was in her room. Ashely is still with her parents for their family night dinner. Caramel is working in her lab. Baxter doesn't like me. I know it couldn't be Anna Bree or Daniel. They only come when the others are around. They don't like me either.

I opened the door shocked to see Baxter standing there. She looked at me with guilty eyes and I looked away.

"Can I help you, Ms. Baxter?" She sighed and just walked in. Rude, you ask first you uncultured goddess! She sat down on my bed and saw the book picking it up and snorted reading.

"Here too." She muttered and I felt hope tingle in my heart.

"Did you find something out?" I asked hoping for a yes. She nodded.

"Yep." She said popping her 'p'. I waited for her to say what but she didn't and I sighed.

"And you will be willing to share this information when?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said casually. Ugh, Baxters.

"You said you found something out correct?" I sighed.

"Yep."

"And will you be willing to share this information with me?"

She shrugged.

"Miss. Baxter may I remind you-"

"No."

I raised a brow. "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, you don't have to beg Jack. I already forgive you."

I frowned and sighed giving up. If I have learned anything so far is that Felicity Georgia Baxter is the stubbornest girl to have ever existed, well second if I'm counting Kana. I sat down at my desk and took out my picture. Mother had given it to me. She said it might help me get through with things. It was when we were younger. When the world was pure and new to us. Kana had her arms wrapped around me in a big old hug and I was smiling and laughing at my sisters' behavior. We were at our favorite park. I put it back in its place and got up and walked over to the huge map I had and put my hands on a small nightstand as I leaned in and checked everything again and again.

Not a single dot was out of place. I nodded pleased with this. I let my finger trace the lines. I feel as though you're trying to communicate with me through the words of your past. Baxter walked over and crossed her arms next to me. I ignored her. If she won't talk there is no point in wasting energy begging.

"Jack." She spoke my name gently in that soothing voice of hers but I must stay strong. I nodded.

"Jack." She press.

"Hmmm?"

"Jack." She snapped.

"Yes?" I said finally.

"Look at me." I shook my head.

"Jack, if you want the information look at me." I shook my head. "Why should I?" I asked and she sighed. "I'll give you the information you want and-"

"How you know if I even want to hear it."

"It has something to do with Kana's disappearance-"

"Death." I snapped tired of hearing that word. Disappearance. I know they blame it on me. Just admit it already!

"Jack," She snapped at me, steel and venom in her tone. "Kana is not dead. Not. Do you know the meaning of that word?" I frowned and faced her angry.

"No." I gave her a smile with no joy. "Enlighten me." I snapped frowning again and sat down.

"Not, it means used with an auxiliary verb or 'be' to form the negative."

"Oh, someone sure is educated. Where'd you look that up? Yahoo?" She glared at me, her eyes showed me no mercy.

Jack I swear if I hear one more snappy remark out of you I'm going to-"

"You'll what Baxter? Yell at me? Oh I'm quaking on my shoes."

"You're not wearing any, oh my god! Jack! Either you shut up or I'll make you!" I pouted.

"But Felicity, I thought we were such good friends."

She grabbed me by my shoulders and forced me to stand. Wow, she's strong! "Jack Andrew Corduroy, say even a single peep more and I'll-"

"Peep." I chirped and she shoved me onto my bed and exploded.

"Jack if you don't shut up I'll never tell you what Kana's true intentions were!" She screamed and I froze. I stood up and looked at her dead in the eyes, I opened my mouth to speak but there was a piece of duck tape there before I could even say a single word.

"No talking!" She rubbed her temples. "And to think I was stupid enough to believe only Kana could give me a headache." She muttered under her breath. I crossed my arms waiting. She gave me one look and sighed. "You really don't know?" I nodded. "Rhetorical." She said. I frowned and mimicked her mouth with my hand. 'Rhetorical' she says as she literally looked me in the eyes and paused for my answer.

"Look, I was thinking," That's a first. "and while I was thinking I figured something out I'm sure even you know." She paused once more waiting for my response and then walked over and ripped the tape off. I yelled out in pain and she put her hand over my mouth.

"Sorry, sorry." She told me but I have a feeling she wasn't really sorry. She told me her theory and I nodded not saying a word. I didn't totally believe her but then again with Kana, you just never know. It's all just one big mystery that no one can solve.


	8. AN Q&A

**Dear Readers,**

 **I don't know if some f you have noticed this or not but this story may seem confusing to you. New flash, that's the point. I've been getting comments about how s#!tty the squeal is and if you think it's that bad then stop reading it! That all you have to do. I'm not taking it down just because you don't like it. Just go read some other fanfiction and don't give me the whole 'but there aren't any' yes there are, there are like what 12 pages full of Gallagher fanfiction so please just leave if you think it's stupid. I don't** ** _NEED_** **to hear you talk about how it doesn't make sense. Just go. Adios, ciao, bye-bye. Okay, now you see the point of these last few chapters is to confuse you. You're supposed to wonder what's going on, why are people suddenly dying and popping up? You're supposed to take the bits and pieces you do know and put them together as you solve the mystery of Kana's 'death' and no Katie was not named after me also she's not Kana. I REPEAT, KATIE WAS NOT NAMED AFTER ME AND SHE'S NOT KANA!**

 **Katie isn't Kana. Lost of people have been telling me that I'm very cliche for making Kana Katie and vice versa but they are not the same person. The story will explain why later on. {*sniff* I'm not THAT freaking cliche}. Also, I've had people ask me in person if Lexie is Bi. Yes, she is bisexual, she likes both guys and girls and yes the usual performer for the Moon Family Cafe is a lesbian and yes I am aware that I had messed up a bit with the performers' wife but I'll fix that later. A question from my friend who reads my stories and co-authors this story{she's not a fanfiction member she helps me in person}. "What are the other Mystery Crews sexualities?**

 **Lexie-best bi**

 **Ash-Straight(sorry ladies)**

 **Mel-Asexual**

 **Kana-Straight**

 **Anna Bree-(second)best bi**

 **Dan-Gay**

 **BOOM! Question answered. Question #2: "Did you add f***ing Annabeth in book one?"**

 **...maybe**

 **Also a special shout out to the Guest who left such...interesting comments.**

 **"** Fucking loser just stop writing! _{no}_

You should just stop writing. _{how 'bout no?}_ This is a train wreck going nowhere. _{bye-bye now}_ Stop making sequels and shit. _{make me}_ Just stop. _{no} _You're a loser! _{where'd you get that from? The back of a laffy taffy?}_

Your stories suck _{that's nice}_! **" To the genius who wrote all of these or maybe it was two people I don't know nor care. I get that you don't like my story but please, take you and your 'amazing' opinions somewhere else. Also, I am not a loser, what fake social pyramid have you created, that I am unaware of, suddenly made you my superior and therefore gave you the right to call me a loser or a person that is below you. Because unless I missed the memo that you are some amazing fanfiction critic god that I should bow to and worship I don't exactly see how I am a loser. If you don't like my story, go read someone else's story, I'm sure they'll just _love_ to hear what you have to say. Or if that doesn't satisfy your need to find the perfect story, make your own. Go on now, shoo. I will not stop writing my story and nothing you say can ever make me stop. Even if you get me kicked off this website I will come back no matter how hard you try. **

**Now that Mr/Ms. I-can't-write is out of the way let's get back o the story, shall we? Also, I am still open for questions if you have any(I will ignore questions that ask me to delete these stories) and if you want to write down a review, at least make it worth my time like good criticism or a tip on how to improve my writing. Also please be careful as to how you word somethings you write because sometimes I don't really get what you're saying and I would really appreciate if you were a bit more clear with your questions. Thank you, love you all.**

 **-Kaite Woods**


	9. Chapter 7

(Ashley Katherine)

I sighed taking a step back. It's been a while now, a few weeks maybe and now, I have yet another school to face. I shook my head and frowned. Ugh, I can't keep doing this. I just can't. I had just made friends at the academy!

I felt mom's' hand on my shoulders and she gave me a tight squeeze. I gave her a small smile. I looked in front of me. Such a grand school. It was Italy's best academies. Roberto-Giovanni's Academy for the Gifted. I shaded my eyes as the sun's glare bounced off the clear clean windows and into my eyes. Mom had gotten a good job pretty far away from my old school and since she didn't want me going on the bus to school and having to wake up early she got me into this school. They were impressed by my musical skills and my athletics so much they accepted mom's request to enroll me, but there was a catch. If I was to be sent to the office even once I was out quicker than I could pump blood(their exact word).

I took a deep breath. I was nervous and I didn't know why. I was never this nervous before. I felt my legs getting ready to buckle at the sight of the school. The grand towers...towers. It was like a castle, a castle up on a hill. The castle that burned down.

"The knights rose up and killed the king and burned the building down."

Mom gave me a funny look. "Now where'd you learn that Katie Blue?" Mom asked using my nickname. She called me Katie Blue since I just loved the color. I don't know why. I shrugged. "I..don't know. It's kinda just stuck in my head." She nodded then patted my wild locks down. My hair didn't obey of course. It could never be tamed, it had a mind of its own. It was always a disheveled mess no matter what. I've been trying to convince mom to let me cut it for weeks but since winter is coming she said it might help keep me warm, like a sheeps' wool.

She spun me around to face her and I crouched so we could be at eye level. I was always taller than her but I suddenly had a growth spurt and grew to be around 181.2 centimeters tall. So yeah, I'm pretty damn tall for my age.

"Now remember what I told you this morning?"

"Katie, get out of bed or I'll go up there and do it myself?"

"After that."

"Tutti a tavola a mangiare?"

"After."

"Katie what the-, don't' play with fire?!"

"No, in the car Kate, in the car. What did I say on the car ride here?"

"Do they just give any teenager a license these days?"

She sighed with annoyance. "I told you to have a wonderful day at school il mio bellissimo bambino." She spoke gently and kissed my forehead and hugged me. Kids nearby stared but I didn't care what they thought. This was the woman who cared for me while no one else did, she is my mother and I love her. I melted into the embrace and she let go and gave me a stern look.

"Now remember, if any of the kids here pick on you. I'm only a phone call away." I smiled and nodded and then as she was walking away and ran to her and hugged her once more. "One last hug." I said into her soft cotton sweater." She chuckled and hugged me back. "Now go kiddo, another school another day."

I nodded and walked to my new school. The cold wind blew and I saw others shiver. I shrugged. I was, for some odd reason, immune to the cold(ish). I could stand the 'freezing' cold winters of Italy unlike the others around me. I would have been cold too if I had taken my scooter here but mom said I might intimidate other kids with my smooth black ride and my mysterious dark attire I wore with it and that she didn't want me getting into any accidents so I just went in the car without protest as Mom said I could take the scooter if I wanted to.

I walked amongst the other students like I belonged and sighed. I could never belong. I'm just the odd one out in everything. Sure I was good at a lot of things. I knew a bunch of languages(I was very fluent actually), I was great in athletics, I had a 'great' voice and my hands were just 'magical' on the piano. I mainly just played for Mom, she liked to hear me play, said it took her back to the good old days.

Mom's life has been rough. She lost her twin to some fancy school in another country. Her mother and father were so heartbroken after they didn't even notice she had already grown up and gone off to college. She married to a man she loved with all her being but apparently, that wasn't enough for him since he left her for someone else. Heartbroken she ran to Italy where she was offered a good job as an officer. She took it without a second thought just to get rid of the pain. She found yet another man she loved dearly but didn't say anything since she was scared of being heartbroken twice. She just watched from the shadows as he fell in love with someone else and she pretended to be happy for them as they were married. Feeling empty she moved again to a different part of Italy and lived in the quiet countryside where no one wanted to live since it was so far from town. She lived there alone for a long time till suddenly on a nature walk near a river she noticed the water turning red and ran to find the source. Me.

I reminded her of herself Alone, broken, lost. She didn't want that for me. Seeing that no guardian stepped forward to take me in she did it herself. She knew I was a troubled kid but also knew that I was a good kid. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time a lot. She forgave me for the trouble I caused and scolded me when it was the time. She treated me like I was her own although that was impossible since she couldn't have kids.

I took a deep breath and walked forward to the giant doors. They look familiar to me in an odd way. I shook it off and walked in. Classes were like all the others. Everyone looked at me like I had horns, three eyes, a snake tongue, and lasers coming out of my eyes The teachers were extra hard on me asking me questions I somehow knew the answer to. Physical Ed was no trouble but then came my music class. Sure I wasn't the worst at music but I wasn't used to a whole class watching my every move and breath. I sighed and my teacher frowned.

"Do you know how to play or not Ms. Jone?" She asked impatiently. I jumped at the sound of her voice and hurried over to the piano. Kids whispered about how I looked from my wild hair to my golden eyes. They called me names but I ignored it all, not like it's the first time. I took a deep breath before stretching my arms before me knocking over my sheet music but I just scooped it up and placed it next to me on the bench. I heard a pen scribbling on paper but I ignored that. I looked at my hands and closed my eyes.

I imagined that someone put their hands over mine. I could feel their warmth as they squeezed gently. I sighed and closed my hands making fists. "Ready kiddo?" They would ask and I nodded and opened my hands and I would bring them down gently so I wouldn't startle the poor piano. I opened my eyes a crack The room was dead silent and I hummed as I played. I opened my eyes slowly only to see no hands but I could still feel. I could hear them guide me and I did not realize I was singing till I was done. I froze and felt something wet trickle down my hand. I looked to see a single stray tear as it ran down my hand. I wiped it off and rubbed my tears away. Suddenly I was being applauded by someone. I looked towards the class and saw a single boy standing. He smiled at me and I covered my face with my bangs. He's cute.

I sat down with the rest of the class and I didn't see the boy again for weeks. Nearly a month had passed and I didn't see another glimpse of the boy with violet eyes and night black hair. Today I rode my scooter since Mom was running late and I told her I could go on my own and that I'd be careful. I sighed and focused on the road. I felt awful on the scooter. I'm not saying I'm a bad driver, I'm just saying that what I do on this scooter makes a pot full of guilt burn within me. I drag race if you're wondering what I do. I sneak out at night saying I'm with some friends I had made when really I'm just out there lying to my mother. Look it's not like we need the money, someone else I knew does. I just want to help them, besides. I'm the fastest driver they know. Which is great for cocky newcomers.

I zipped down to the place, a secret road abandoned due to all the accidents that happened there. People died. I hopped off my ride but kept my helmet on. I didn't want anyone recognizing me. I saw a newcomer. I sighed and they turned to me. they had silky light brown hair that was chopped short but he was growing it out. He has scars on his face, like me, he has one n his check and two on his forehead. His grey eyes were stormy and he looked at me up and down. I shook my head. Sure he had a good build but this road would crush him like a bug.

I sighed once more and looked out to the road I've learned to master. Strange things have happened while I'm going down that road. I see things. They're like flashbacks but they only last a second, it's as if you blink and you miss it. I call them blinkers. The blinkers are strange. they show me things from what I guess is my perspective but I don't remember any of these things. Most blinkers include faces. I never see the faces clearly but I knew the people who owned the faces...well not really. I just knew deep down I once met this person before. Some blinkers show me things. Like a girl standing in front of me and getting hurt, I had gotten mad and punched some boy who had hurt the girl. A small blonde girl was bleeding and it was the same boy as before and I was beating the s#!t out of him. I had blood on my hands and I looked up to see some boy at the edge of a canyon and I slipped.

The blinkers we never kind. They never showed me anything nice or happy. All the scenes were gory. I was always up at night. the moon was my friend. I had a map and wrote stuff down in a place up high. I had thoughts about killing, about dying. But something always held me back. I was curious about something but I never knew what. I looked around. People were getting ready to place bets. The boy looked at me confused.

"You don't really seem like the type to do this." He said, his voice smooth and polished like he practiced this one line in the mirror over and over again. I shrugged not saying a word. He raised a brow at me.

"Not really a talker huh?" I nodded. He chuckled and let out a slow whistle. "Man, you would not last a second with this one girl I know, she'd grill you till you talked." He stated and I didn't know how to respond. He looked at the road. "I am done for aren't I?" I nodded and made my fingers inches apart before putting them together. He laughed again, his laughter was like bells ringing or something like that. He had a nice laugh. Reminded me of something.

Moms windchimes? An instrument? I couldn't put my finger on it. The race was starting soon and I got in place. I hopped on my ride and got it ready, it let out a purr. I took a deep breath and rolled my shoulders. Come on girl, all you need is a bit more money and you're good to go, no more. Just a few more races. I saw more racers suddenly enter. The guys who ran this crazy show told them to leave but they showed some serious cash and placed it on the betting table. I made a mental count of the dough. OH MY GODS! That's enough! Oh man, I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I smirked. I've gotta win this race. With that money, I can quit today and never have to come back ever again!

The boy from before rolled next to me, he wore no helmet. He is so done for. The racers here play dirty and will use anything and everything to win the money I, on the other hand, didn't like to cheat, it just didn't feel right. I didn't like to lie either. I looked at the new competitors. They all had pretty sick looking rides but to be honest none of them looked fit for this road. I could see the drivers and their faces. Most kids, like me, hide our faces. We prefer to keep things very hush hush around here so they must be visitors from another country. Their accents were American and they wore such bright clothing too. Sure Italians wear bright clothing too but there's just such a big difference between American and Italians.

They all looked pretty familiar to me. A girl with mocha tan skin and dark brown hair that she held back in a bun. Her eyes were covered by her shades but I could tell they were either a very dark color or light. European. Her clothes said so much about her from her natural torn jeans to her dirty worn vest. She went to a school that required uniform but no one really cares. I saw a bit of sauce on her shirt, the stain still new meaning she's eaten recently.

Next to her were two people talking to a racer. The racer seemed over her twenties, early forties at most. Tan and lean, a quick runner. Her body language just screamed 'FIGHT ME I DARE YOU'. Some of the older males in the crowd tried to flirt with her but she totally blew them off. Not much could be said about her. Dark clothes. Dark hair, she at least wore a helmet. Her golden eyes were what really stole my attention. They weren't all gold, there were specks of brown in there, it was like a honey color. Her long night black hair was let loose and blew in gentle waves in the wind.

The two girls next to her were both teenagers about my age maybe younger. A small blonde girl with freckles and wide round glasses on her face. Next to her was a taller brownish blonde. She was pretty. She suddenly looked my way and I waved. She waved back. Her green eyes will forever be drilled into my head. Everything about that night will stick with me forever. The cold Italy night, the rough river screaming as it rapidly went by. Not a single drop the same. I took a deep breath and looked at the road ahead.

The guy in charge walked to the front and got a single white napkin ready in the air. He held it by the tips of his thumb and index finger. He held it up taunting the other racers as they honked at roared for him to start. I saw his hand twitch ready to drop till suddenly a rough voice screamed piercing the cold air like a knife would to butter.

"Hold up!" We all turned our heads to see a stranger in a long dark cloak, it was as dark as night. The hood on top of their head covering their face was sliced down the middle with a single white line and one half was pure white with specks of red and the other was black like the rest of the coat but with white specks. They strolled over and walked to the betting table and dropped a single brown sack down. All you could hear was the metal scraping together as some coins jiggled around in there. The guys sighed and walked over. We all watched in silence as this stranger sighed when he told them to leave.

They reached into the bag and took out something far more valuable than cash. They took out a coin, it glistened in the moonlight almost blinding me. We all gasped, I wonder how many they've got in there! The guy in charge chuckled.

"Now you've got some good bets but," He leaned in to see their face better and threw off their hood revealing a single black mask with one-half white and the other half black but the colors were on the opposite sides than what was on the hood. Short locks of brown hair were shoved to the side and the mask had a single half-smile on the face. "How are ya gonna drive?" He teased and they sighed and then took out a remote and suddenly there was a loud rumble and a motorcycle popped up by their side. It would have driven past her till they grabbed it by the handles and hopped on and spun in a circle. A dark and low chuckle erupted from behind the mask.

"This is how."

I gawked at their ride, it was so slick and smooth and they sat there like they have done so millions of times before. They rolled along and their eyes swept the crowd as if they were checking the competition till they landed on me. I blinked. I saw their hands coil into fists and they rolled right next to me, our rides mere inches apart. They looked at me for a long time till suddenly taking off with all the others. I hissed and hurried to catch up and I flew close to the top ten. The stranger was fist and I closed my eyes for a second knowing that at this point the tricks were played, I was too far behind, too many people in front of me, I was going to get caught in the aftermath of the crash, I heard the sound of metal scraping against each other and the sounds of screams. I sighed as if this was the last breath I'll ever take.

Suddenly I was thrown off my ride and shoved on to another. I forced my eyes open and I saw the dark white and black cloak of the stranger. They looked back at me and I saw them relax a bit. I saw only a few people left, some I didn't know. The three visitors were still okay but everyone was behind us, we were separated by many many yards. I wrapped my arms tightly around them and I closed my eyes letting my head rest on their back. The scent of flowers, cinnamon, and…...nature come to me. Their hair was wildly flopping in the wind and I shivered. We made it to the end where their prize was and they counted the money making sure it was all there. They turned to me and hopped on their ride and drove off and back from where we started. The boy from before come over to me looking into the night where the stranger went then looked me up and down. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks to them-" I never finished my sentence due to a horn honking, I recognized that horn. It was from my-

"My scooter!" I cried and ran over to the stranger and hugged them. They have no idea how many feet underground I'd be if this thing was busted. They stiffened and I instantly let got feeling my face get hot.

"S-sorry," I pepped taking off my helmet and raked my hand through my hair. They chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Don't sweat it kid." They said and I could have sworn I could hear a smile in their voice. Then they rode off into the night. I smiled just a bit and patted my hair down and drove off myself. Once I got home I checked my scooter for any missing parts. I opened the back and suddenly I froze. S#!t. The stranger forgot their prize money-oh look a note. I picked it up and it read:

'The answer is written on your hand'

Quickly I looked over and saw a hand turkey. I frowned. This answers nothing and-oh look writing below. 'Look a turkey! Also look in ur pocket sorry about ur hand.'. I chuckled and rolled my eyes and looked at my hand smiling at the silly childish drawing they made.


	10. Chapter 8

**(K.2)**

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. There was no way. It couldn't be. Suddenly someone slammed more work on my desk.

"Keep up kid," Luis growled and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Whatever Luis."

"It's Larry. For the last fu-"

"Yeah, I kinda have work to do so you should be going."  
He cursed my name and stormed off. I sighed running a hand through my hair. I was tired. I was so tired. I was tired off all this work. Tired of having to suddenly do things with one arm. Tired of having to keep track of all these Ks. They were running all over the place and we've been working around the clock to kill them all.

I ran my hand through my hair again and scratched my chin. This is gonna be harder than I thought. This wasn't supposed to happen. All that was supposed to happen was that I was fated to die and the world would never see or hear of me ever again I was supposed to die. But I didn't. I lived.

Let me introduce you to who I am and what I look like and what exactly is going on. My name is confidential only one person knows who I am. I can't tell you my name since I don't know if someone else can get their hands on my logs. They can't know I'm alive. I'm not a criminal but I'm not exactly a saint either. I used to have pretty long brown hair but after the 'quest' and all the time I've been spending running and out in daylight you could say I've been sun-kissed. My hair is was lighter now, a honey brown you could say. My skin used to be so pale it was basically transparent but now I'm pretty tan. Got some bad tan lines too. I have a pretty good build considering all the working out I've been doing. Gotta stay healthy if I wanna keep living. I can't tell you exactly how my face looks like or really any details that might give who I am away.

Now let me talk about the Ks. They weren't supposed to happen either. They would have never existed if it hadn't been for that damn cult. I shook my head, this is stupid. I should be working. Working to find them. I have to. For her. I made the poor girl a promise. I could almost see her now;

Her brown hair sticking to her face as sweat dripped down her face. Her golden eyes have lost their light a long time ago but whenever we sat each other they would light up again for just a flicker of a moment, those moments were the best ones in my short life. Her scar on her chin she would scratch sometimes and the one on her cheek nearly reached her eyes. I remember our last conversation with each other.

"K.1?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at me with a frown. "Silva please, what have I told you millions of times before?" She scolded. I laughed. "To call you 'sister Kana' and not K.1." She nodded her head.

"There ya go kiddo." She said a flicker coming to her eyes. She reached out towards me and ruffled my hair a bit. I smiled and hugged her tight. "I will get the Ks for you sister Kana," I whispered in her ear. She frowned.

"But you're a K."

"Then I will hunt myself too." She grabbed my shoulders and frowned. "No. Don't."

"But I'm just a copy of-"

She wrapped her arms around me and whispered into my ear gently with the softest voice. "Every life matters." And then she was taken away.

The guys at work tell me that it was for her own good, that she was too weak. They were right obviously. I sighed. Kana never felt like a sister to me. She was the one who came to me when we were trapped in the Room together. It was just us two, a bed, a toilet, a sink, soap, shampoo, clothes, meals, and a book with a pencil. When I had first opened my eyes all I saw was a dark room and a stranger. She was weak and pale. I looked at her scared and when our eyes met I saw no emotion. She walked over and I crawled away not sure how to use my limbs. She shushed my whimpering gently and embraced me in a hug and told me that it was going to be all right. That she was going to take care of me. That I could call her Sister Kana.

She taught me everything I should know about us. She told me of the ones she had to leave behind so her brother could live. Her brother was a strange boy. He wanted her dead yet couldn't stand the thought of losing her. She said he meant nothing to him yet saved him in the end. She told me about our sister Ash and how she loved her so. Of her team, The Stupid Brit, Mel, Dan, and Bree. She taught me how to walk, she really liked it when I learned how.

She sat across the room from me and gave me a bright smile and reached out her hands to me.

"Come on Silva, you've got this! Just like we practiced, come to Kana kiddo." I struggled and managed to walk over to her. She was laughing with joy and cried. She hugged me tight and kissed my head many times telling me how brilliant I was. How I was special. How I was smart and important to her. I was a very fast learner and my limbs quickly adjusted and if I got hurt I healed quickly.

When I was stronger Kana would teach me some defense moves she learned from a special place. She called this place 'Home'. She told me home is where your heart feels like it belongs. I a building her that my home was with her. I liked being with Kana, no matter where we were. If I was with her I was at home. She showed me everything she knew till my brain was stuffed with thoughts and knowledge. I sighed. I missed her.

Maybe after work, I can go see here again. Yeah, maybe.

The sun was starting to set once I was finally done with work and I yawned tired. I pinched myself awake, no! I'm going to go visit Kana, sleep can wait. I walked down the hall and into the same hallway I've been taking every time I go to see her. A turn here, twist there, a flight of stairs to go down, the elevator, a couple of more twisty halls, get permission, wait, more halls, more ID checks and finally I'm in front of her door. She's being kept far deep in our facility. She needs somewhere calm and quiet where she can rest. The doctors say she is in this state called a coma, it's like her body is resting and fixing itself and you awake once you are done. I fear she won't wake up. Her body has been damaged badly after the 'quest'.

I open the door and walk in, there she is in her tank. I wave through the glass and sit down in my usual chair and sighed resting my hand on the glass. How I wish you would open your eyes sooner sister Kana. So you could see me know, I've taken down many Ks. Only six are left, sister. Just six, counting me of course. I do not see myself differently from the rest, I mean I am part of the reason you are here. We've drained you and now here we are. In a room full of medical supplies and a glass wall that is both sound and bulletproof being kept guarded by millions of people daily on the hour by the minute every second. Kana means the world to me. She is my world. I took a nice long look at her. Her hair was long and flowy. Her eyes closed and her skin pale but it had more color now. I flinched looking at her scars, yes they had her clothed you fools. She wore a suit similar to a wetsuit but it was white and had holes where tubes and patches or bandages were. I forced my eyes to look at what was left of her arm. I sighed. It was all my fault. It was every K's fault. They wanted a huge mass of her DNA to help make us and they took her arm for their 'test'. Now all she was left with on her left shoulder was most of her upper arm, not even reaching her elbow.

I sobbed hating the feeling of helplessness. I couldn't do this. I can't just sit here. I removed my tears and looked at the ground with newly found determination. I will kill every K on this planet. Every single last one for you.

I got up and walked out the room but not before stopping at the doorway. I tried to force my body to move but it wouldn't I turned around one last time before finally being able to walk out. I walked and walked, doctors stared, agents watched me with the eyes of a hawk. I walked to a lab, my lab, where I've been working on a very special project. I sat down at my stood and continued where I left off. I loved my toys, I didn't have these in the Room. They all did something different. Some killed the Ks. Others just did something to entertain me. Like the mask, I made that could modify my voice. The remote that called my ride to me. I flinched remembering last night. It was a mission and I was just supposed to kill the girl but I just couldn't. She had a light in her eyes. She hugged me too, she reminded me of sister Kana. Another reason why I couldn't do it was because the loved ones were there. They were watching K.16 closely. I couldn't get near her without having their eyes on me. And the boy, I knew who he was. He was brother Jack. Sister Ash, Mel, and the Stupid Brit were there. Along with sister Kana's most beloved member of her family(or at least how I interpreted it) mother Katherine.

I knew sister Kana would be mad if I had killed a K in front of her family, they would think it was her. So instead of killing her, I saved her. She was going to die on the track and it wasn't the money I was after, it was her. I stopped my ride letting the debris fly past and I scooped her up and sat her with me. She held on tight hiding her face in my back. I drove us quickly to the end so we'd be out of harm's way. She thanked me and I went back for her ride. She thanked me once more and gave me a hug. I had given her the prize not really wanting it and I gave her a note saying that she could keep the money.

I followed her home that night just to make sure no one else was following her but there was. Mother Katherine was following her and when K.16 went to bed she climbed in through her window not getting caught by security and held her hand while she slept till it was 1 am then left. She whispered to her a lullaby, a lullaby sister Kana would sing to me. She told her she was going to take her home, that she finally found her. She was just so happy that I didn't have the heart to tell her that it wasn't her daughter. That it was just a fake, a double, a clone. Sure we didn't all act the same. I met a K once who would smoke and do drugs, getting into fights. She hated her life and jumped from the top of a building, I gave her a little nudge of course. Her name was K.3.

K.4, she was a very...in the wild kind of K. She loved nature but hated the city. She only came into town when she needs something badly. A small animal 'incident' was just the kind of job to get rid of her. K.5 and 6 met each other and were very much confused. Before they could put two and two together there was a small 'accidental' fire in their homes. K.7 through 11 were all killed by car crashes, murder, fires, suicide, shootings. K.12 through 15 were all suicides so all I had to do was drive them crazy enough to actually do it and clean up the mess.

K.16, my newest target is one of the three Ks left in the world. K.17 is still out there fighting for her life. K.18, 19, and 20 all failed to fully form and just died. I suddenly got a beep on my phone. I picked it up and read the message.

K.17-dead.

I nodded. Good. That's just the way it was supposed to be. Now all the Ks that are left are K.2(me) and K.16. I knew that all the Ks had feelings, they could feel anger, fear, pain, heartbreak, sadness, joy. They could think they could dance, write, talk, see, feel, smell, they could do all these things but they weren't human. That's the one thing we Ks will never be, human. It's the one thing we long to be. Human, to be normal. To be loved by someone who doesn't care if you're a carbon copy of someone.

I sighed. I wish sister Kana was awake, she would know what to do. She would have a plan.

 **(Ash)**

"So What's the plan?" I asked Momma.

"I don't know, I really didn't think we'd get this far." She said with a shrug. I groaned in frustration. She sounded so much like Kana at the moment/ Never having a pal, sort of just making it up as she went. We cracked the Kana-Code and now here we are, in Italy with the CIA's greatest spy, ex-FBI, ex-MI6, ex-MSS and she doesn't have a plan. Lexie paced around the room. Jack looked in the books, Mel was muttering stuff and writing it down. Momma was upside down and 'thinking' of a game plan. I kicked the table.

"This is stupid!" I snapped.

 **(Jack)**

That was new. Ashley never snaps. I walked over quickly and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ashely please, calm down and-"

She pointed her finger at me in a threatening way. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down Andrew Corduroy or I will give you the silent treatment!" I froze. The whole room was quiet. Ashely used silent treatment{very effective}. When Ashley gives someone the silent treatment it could last for days on end. Back in Kana's day, Ash could only stay mad at her for a short amount of time and she used her 'charm'. I didn't know how to use mine yet. Heck, I didn't even get how it worked. I tapped my foot and turned to Mother.

"So any game plan Mum?" She sighed and stood right side up. "Well one thing we've got down is the Kana code and we've found her but she didn't seem to recognize you."

"How do you know?"

"Because she would have strangled you on the spot and then hugged Ash, she didn't do any of those things so she clearly doesn't remember us." She sighed and looked off into the distance. Her eyes were pink and puffy. I couldn't blame her, I mean her own daughter was right there, right there, and she ignored her mother like she was never even there.

 **(Katherine)**

I sighed. This was hard. Sure I was a pretty great agent, CIA, ex-FBI, ex-MI6, ex-MSS. I've won medals before for my good work. I have a couple of diplomas in my closet I keep forgetting to hang up. I've taken down a ban of terrorists. I've made my own code and form of communicating. I can do so many things but I can't be a mother. I'm terrible. I mean just look at where I am now, searching for my lost daughter who I should have been paying better attention to. My son an ex-assassin. I should have done a better job at being a mom. I'm just so lost.

It took me months and months to convince everyone that everything was going to be alright, that we'd find her. Zach and Cammie are ready to throw in the towel once we report back saying she doesn't remember us.

My daughter's return, this mission's success, everything is resting on my shoulders. If I fail this one mission I'll have to go back into hiding, I'll have to stop teaching, Jack will be alone again. Kana will be stuck here in Italy living a fake life. I'll lose the two greatest things in my life. My daughter and son will be lost, I'll lose them. People are counting on me to do something amazing but I'm just a failure. A woman who couldn't even be a good mother.

It took Jack months to finally call me Mother and now here we are at the mum stage. How do other single moms do this? I'm on thin ice here! I'm this close to losing my kids! I don't really care about my job or my social life. I care about my kids! I took a deep breath, come on now Kat. You've got a ban of mystery crackers waiting for your command.

I turned to the kids with a confident look.

"I've got a plan kiddos!" I said bravely. They all looked at me determined and ready to roll. It was late out and I'm sure everyone was tired.

"So," I said and waited dramatically and they leaned in. "Game plan is get something to eat, got to bed and get ready for tomorrow because we're gonna have a long day of following the spy! Mel, find what school she's going to and only two of you can go."

A chorus of groans and complaints were released. "Hey, hey, hey! I know you all wanna go but if a school suddenly had six little stinkers with the brains of the next Einstein they'd freak and bring this up with MSS and let's just say they're still salty about my leave." I heard a few giggles and I smirked. MG jr rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh, I bet they are." She said sarcastically and I picked her up and ruffled her hair. "Oh, get over here you little." He laughed and Lexie snorted. Jack gave a small smile. They left for bed and once they were sound asleep. I sighed and I took out her glasses. They were round, the frame was a blue/green color. I thought about how exactly I was gonna do this. I'm just one person.

"One person can change the world, Momma." I could hear her say. I sighed.

"But I'm just me," I whispered to her.

"And that's what's so great about you." I jumped and looked behind me. I saw Jack standing there, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. I flinched, he looks just like you when we first met. When I fell in love but little did I know it was just one-sided. Jack walked over and wrapped his small arms around me.

I sighed and rubbed his back. "You're supposed to be asleep Jacky." He chuckled. "So you do remember that one." I nodded.

"I'm your mother and as a mom, I see it as my job to remember every silly nickname so I can embarrass my kids." I smiled and tapped the tip of his nose. He laughed a bit and smiled at me.

"We can get through this mom," I gasped, he called me mom. I felt tears weld up in my eyes. He grabbed my hand and watched it carefully as he entwined our fingers. "But only if we do it together." I sniffed.


	11. Chapter 9

**(Kana)**

Sometimes I wish I... Remember when it was all just fun and games? I sure do. I remember a time where it was just me and school. A time where there was no cult, or brothers that need saving, or sisters getting shot, or breakups forced on me. I remember everything. I remember from when he first 'saved' me to when I saved him. We were like those masks for drama.

One of us died laughing while the other...lived crying.

I tried to move but I couldn't. I tried to sigh but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything right. I knew what was happening and I couldn't stop it. Sliva told me every day what was going on. I felt terrible. All those girls, killed or killed themselves.

I knew they weren't meant to be, I knew that had to be stopped, but they were people too Thye could feel, they could laugh, they could cry. They were human too.

They were alive...now there are only two left. Just two, not three not four, two. I felt my throat tighten but I couldn't cry either. couldn't morn over my fallen sisters. They weren't exact clones of me. Sure they've drained me badly but come on! I'm just here. I'm f*cking useless here! I can't do anything!

I couldn't stop my family from worrying! I couldn't stop the clones from coming! I couldn't even do anything when they took-

I stopped. What was left of my arm throbbed and burned. I could hear my heart monitor beeping like crazy. I can't do anything. I'm just here. Stuck in this dead-like state.

"Sister Kana, please! Calm down please, please!" I heard Silva beg. I longed to see her again. She was the first K ever. She was like a baby but already grown up. She didn't know anything at all. I taught her everything I knew, well, almost.

I didn't teach her, no, what I couldn't teach her, was my past. She didn't need to know. I only fed her good memories. Like the ones of Ash and the gang. It was fun being with her. Lime raising a child.

I can still remember how happy she was when she took her first steps and how proud she was when she learned how to spell and write and read. She smiled a lot. Now, I don't think she even stops frowning. I never hear a smile in her voice when she visits me.

I wanted to curl up into a ball and just die. It was all too much. I can't handle it. I'm not strong enough. I'll never be.

I 'sighed'. Tristan...if only...'sigh'. If only I could have been able to tell you, warn you, save you. I can still see it. I can see everything from that day. The day I knew there was still some good in Jack.

It was March the twenty-second. We went out for a stroll, the sun was shining but constantly hiding behind some of the clouds playfully. We laughed as we held hands passing quick kisses here and there. I had turned to peck your cheek but you turned too so my lips met yours. I felt my face go red and I turned the other way and covered my burning face with my sleeve.

You laughed, your smile lighting up everything around you making the day just seem better. My hair was growing into a wild mane of fluff. You chuckled and ruffled my hair and I complained saying you were throwing off my weave and you smiled. I was in love, I fell so deep I thought that I couldn't fall any further.

You looked at me deep into my eyes. I noticed how your choppy hair you cut yourself was covering your eyes, I reached and brushed it from your eyes and saw bags forming under your eyes. They looked bloodshot and just completely worn out. I told you that the next cafe we pass we're going in and taking a nap.

You sighed and agreed. I told you to take care of yourself. You looked at me with a mischievous smirk and you ran across an open ally where delivery trucks would come in and out of. There were no cars around but I warned you to be careful. You laughed victoriously and there was a honk. I didn't think or anything. The only thing on my mind was you.

The way you froze and looked over to the ally way. I could hear my heart hammering so hard I was sure it would burst. My feet pounding against the pavement. I stretched my arm out to you. I called your name and you looked at me scared. A tear slipped from your eye. I shook my head and forced my body to take a leap of faith. I closed my eyes and threw myself at you.

Suddenly everything went by so fast I was sure someone had clicked fast forward.

I hit you hard and I tripped falling on my face. I felt my nose break. I opened my eyes and I couldn't see. I tried to make a sound but I couldn't. Would I ever make a sound? I saw my glasses in front of me and through the cracked lens I could see your body safely on the other side. I got up my knees ready to buckle. I looked over to see the driver.

Jack.

No.

I couldn't believe it. Sure we'd crossed paths before but no, this was all wrong. This wasn't how it was supposed to play out. I thought I knew you. You looked at me shocked. I shook my head and mouthed no. My voice not being able to make a sound.

You tried to drive around me but the truck slipped and you jumped out. It ran over to me so quickly I was sure it teleported. It fell to its side and hit me.

I woke up weeks later in the hospital. You were crying by my side. I could finally speak and I said to you.

"It's okay. I'm here."

Words failed you and you demanded to know what happened, who that boy was, why was he after me. I couldn't answer you. I decided it was better if we weren't together. I told you I loved you. I told you that you were my world. You were my everything. But then I had to let you go. I couldn't let you fall because of me.

"It's over," I told him.

All I wanted was a good normal life, no here I was. In a lab, stuck unable to do anything. I just want to help my family. I just...I just want to fix my mistakes. I wanted to fight to live, to see everything again.

I never meant to make it such a mess, I know I left things unfinished, and now. I wish I did finish. But, there's nothing I can do.

What's wrong with me? I'm so stupid thinking I could be apart of the world. I just thought that maybe...just maybe I was more than just this mess that I am, that I was more than just a broken pile of junk. I wish I could have just been honest with them from the start. I hated lying yet it seems to be the only thing I'm good at.

I wanted to cover my face and hide. Why couldn't I just die?! Why can't I just fix everything?! Why am I so useless?

 **(Jack)**

I couldn't sleep. It just came back to me everytime I closed my eyes. I couldn't stand it. Kana was alive and I knew but it still hurt. She didn't remember us.

I remember her last words.

"Every line."

Before that...before that, she said something else.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Kana no!"

"I'm going ghost." She said her laugh silvery. It echoed throughout the canyon. I shook my head and she smiled at me and swung with great strength and I fell safe and sound onto the ledge. She reached too but she missed. I reached for her screaming.

"Kana no!" I couldn't lose you again! I couldn't. I can't. I could still see your shocked face as you looked at your scratched hand and then at me and said.

"Every line." And then you fell, you fell deep into the darkness. You didn't look at me, or the blood that dripped from your arms but at the sky. I looked too once I couldn't see you anymore.

Out of breath and panting, my body shaking like crazy but I couldn't move. I let my body become one with the ground and I watched the sky, it was a beautiful sunset. You fell down watching the colors dance, you fell with a smile.

And I stayed here, tears streaking my face. I had to stand at some point and I did after hours and hours of constant sobbing. I could only stand for a while till I fell. My knees buckled and I crawled. I made it to town and I got funny looks. I didn't care.

I called Gallagher. They came and picked me up and took me to their school. I told them the news. Mother stormed out tears streaking her face. Ashely just broke down. Mel was with Ash. Mrs. and Mr. Morgan-Goode told me to get out. I tried to talk to them but they screamed at me to get out. So I walked out.

I spent the next few days outside of the school, I waited n the woods taking in everything I could see. Mother came to me and took me in. The Morgan-Goodes didn't want me around so I stayed locked up in the room I was given.

I changed out of her clothes eventually. I couldn't really do much. I walked into the bathroom many times just to see my own reflection because when I see me...I could see you.

Mother couldn't even look at me. When they held her funeral, I was invited. I left before I could say goodbye, I stood next to the closed box. I knew I was supposed to say something, I was last to do so. I didn't deserve this. After all I've done.

I turned to the box, they didn't even find your body. It was empty. I growled in frustration and lashed out in anger.

"You can't be dead!" I had yelled. Mother leaped to her feet and I fell to my knees and slammed my fist against the coffin. "Damn it, damn it, damn it! You were supposed to live! You were supposed to be alive damn!" Thye tried to take me away but I fought back.

"No, you idiot! Kana you dead idiot!" I screamed. Mother tried to push me as far from the coffin as possible but I refused. "No, let me go!" I roared and she gripped my shoulders tight.

"It's over Jack! She's gone!" She yelled at me and ran out. The Morgan-Goodes ran after her. Ashely followed behind her parents without giving me even a glance. Everyone had left and then it was just me and the coffin.

They buried the box and I couldn't take it. It was all my fault. If only I hadn't been so blind, if only I could have seen the light before.

Now, here I was. Italy, it was a nice city. I sighed. I couldn't help but feel useless. I could have done something, said something. Anything, anything to change the story. I felt strange around Kana as if that wasn't even her. Like she wasn't there. Ashely had offered me a spot on her party of two into Kana's school but I turned her down.

"Why? I thought you'd want this-"

"But it's not what she would have wanted." Ashely nodded silently and left. Lexie was going with her to the school. It's been a few weeks and they've befriended her. Kana is different as they've described her. She still notices them when they try to sneak up on her.

But now, this new Kana isn't like our Kana, like my Kana. She's more innocent than before. She doesn't feel right. I don't think that's her but I can't tell the others or mum. It'd crush her. She visits the girl every night. She goes to her home and holds her hand as she sleeps. Singing to her and a soft voice.

Sometimes I wish I...

 **(Kana & Jack) **

Sometimes I wish I could fix everything.

 **(Kana)**

I just wish I could have been there for you when you needed me the most. Jack, I know we're like what, a million of worlds apart? But I just want you to know that I do care, I do care for you. I know I've been sending mixed signals but I do care. You matter to me brother.

I swear you do, I'm not lying. If I could, I would have brought us both safely onto the ledge so you wouldn't have to deliver my death for me. I'm so sorry Jack, I really am.

 **(Jack)**

I looked up at the stars, my vision blurring and I buried my face in my arms. I shook my head and looked back up. The moon smiled down at me and I groaned.

"Kana, if you can hear me, if you're up there in the stars, help me. Help me, please. I don't know what to do." I ran my hand through my hair. "What do I tell them? That the girl they've put all their hopes and dreams on isn't you? That we have to keep looking? They've tired Kana!" I wailed.

My breathing hicked and I groaned holding my head. The world tilted to the side and I could see the ground quake.

"What do I do? I'm just guessing here! Ash is ready to break, Mel's desperate, Mom has all this weight on her shoulders and she's ready to buckle. Lexie...she...she's gone, Kana. She couldn't take it anymore. She...she...she needs you, we all do.

I looked deeper and deeper into the night sky. I sighed and shook my head. If anyone saw me know they'd think I'm crazy. I see words before they were gone but it was all just gibberish. I chuckled, of course, it'd be gibberish and nonsense no one could understand. It is coming from you after all.

I relaxed my shoulders, unclenched my fists and took a deep breath in, held it for seven seconds, then realized. I could feel all the tension leaving my body and disappearing into the night. I smiled up at the stars.

"Good talk," I said and walked off. Good night Kana. See you again tomorrow night?


	12. AN VERY IMPORTANT PLZ READ

**Legacy is now on hold because finals are coming up and I have to study if I want good grades so don't be confused when I don't update in a long time. I will start writing once testing is over though so just bear with me. I'll update a few chapters if I feel like it and if I'm not studying and being lazy.**

 **-Katie Woods**


	13. Chapter 10

**(Lexie)**

I took a deep breath. Now normally I wouldn't be so shaken up about going to the academy gain but I've been getting weird vibes(I know that sounds like a hippy) from Kana. She seems to be smiling at me more now and is always ready to help. It's like I'm meating a whole new person. Also, I think she's flirting with me, that or it's my imagination.

Ash raised a brow at me. "Are you okay Lexie? You seem on edge." I smiled at her feeling a bit flustered that I was thinking such things, Kana is straight. She's not into girls, especially not girls like me. I walked to the grand wooden doors of the elite school and there was a crowd making a circle around us. I blinked confused till I heard a watch out and tires screeching. I turned around to see a stranger cloaked in black with a bright blue helmet of. They were a few yards away from us but I could tell they had made an abrupt stop. I grabbed Ash by the shoulders protecting her as the stranger got off their scooter and ran towards us.

"Oi, what's your bloody problem speeding like that? You could have ran us over." I snapped and Ash stifled a giggle. I glared at her. "Not funny Ashley." I barked and the stranger flinched. They took off their helmet to reveal Kana, or as she calls herself Katie. I felt my cheeks burn. Oh boy. She looked flustered and waved her hands in front of her not sure what to do.

 **(Katie)**

I felt terrible. I was racing to get to school thinking I'd be late but turns out Mom just played a silly prank on me by making all the clocks go a few minutes earlier than they should be. On my way to the school parking lot two people were walking in my way and I shouted.

"Watch out!" Both strangers jumped and they turned. I felt my heartbeat quicken its pace. Please don't hit them, please don't hit them, please don't hit them. They turned around just as I forced my foot on the ground to help me stop. It hurt yes and I probably sprained my ankle but it's okay, as long as they weren't hurt.

"Oi, what's your bloody problem speeding like that?" Felicity, a school friend of mine snapped at me. "You could have ran us over!" Ashley, another friend of mine giggled and Felicity snapped at her too. I got off quickly and ran over taking my helmet off.

"Oh my lord, I am so sorry! Ugh, stupid clock." I growled the last part under my breath and walked over to them. "Are you girls okay?" I panicked. What if they were hurt? Oh man, I feel bad.

Felicity gave me a reassuring smile. "We're fine Katie, just...just be more careful next time alright. That was a close one." I nodded over and over again apologizing many times.

"Ugh, I should have been more careful. I was just racing to get here since my mom changed the times on all of our clocks at home as a prank and I wasn't thinking and-" Felicity cut me off with a finger on my lips. Her nails were shining with some glittering nail polish she used often. Her brows clams and her eyes dancing with amusement, her lips pressing against one another to stop smiling but she failed and her smile flashed across her lips.

"Katie, it's okay," She chuckled and reached up to ruffled my wild locks that I didn't even bother combing in my rush to get to school. I sighed, I am so getting mom back for this. Speaking of mom I wonder what's for lunch, oh! Or dinner. Will we have spaghetti or are we gonna try something new? Oh, I hope she takes me to those secret bakeries she talks about. I'm up for some cannoli, oh wait. I better not prank her to get cannoli.

"Katie?" Felicity called and I looked up quickly realizing I was looking at the floor.

"Huh?" I blurted out stupidly. She laughed at my idiotic ways and smiled at me again. "You're spacing out again." She chirped and strutted off. I swear she does that on purpose. She turned around and walked backwards calling to me. "Better park your ride before someone steals it!" I gasped and ran back and I heard her booming laughter.

I ran to catch up to the two girls who left every now and then saying it was some family business that needed attending or a sudden wedding or funeral that they had to attend would come up.

I didn't like it when they were gone, I didn't have anyone to talk to afterward. The kids here didn't like me at all and-

"Cool! A butterfly." I blurted out and both girls jumped at my sudden outburst. "Katie! Good gods, you'll give us a heart attack someday I swear!" Ashley snapped and lightly hit my arm and I apologized.

"Sorry sorry, it's just that winter is coming and I haven't seen the little guys in a while," I said speaking softly trying not to scare the poor butterfly. I paused my walk knowing that I now had thirty minutes to spare and held out my finger. I stood as still as I could and slowly the butterfly sat down on my finger.

 **(Ash)**

I watched quietly as Kana held out her finger for the small butterfly. It wasn't supposed to be around now that I realized it. "Shouldn't it be in migration or something?" I asked innocently playing my role of 'new to Italy' even though I've been here thousands of times with Mom and Dad. Kana shook her head.

"It should be somewhere warmer but I guess it didn't want to leave its home." She said quietly watching the small incest with a sense of awe and wonder. She smiled at it quietly. "Stubborn aren't you?" She whispered to it and slowly reached out to pet it, the butterfly allowed my sister's gentle finger to run along the short length of its body.

I blinked. Maybe Jack is right. Maybe this isn't Kana, maybe we do have the wrong girl. But how did he figure that out? She's a carbon copy of her, they have the same DNA. Mel even gave us her approval. But they both act differently.

Sure our Kana is reckless but so is Katie. Katie did do that drag race for money. Kana would have probably done the same. We checked what she did with the prize money, she donated it to an orphanage that was going out of business and then a library and so on. Kana would have kept some yes but she wouldn't keep the whole thing she should have done the same thing Katie did.

But, then again, we did some to her, we now go to the same school. We've been at this for weeks now and she still hasn't remembered us. She doesn't even realize who we are, what we used to be. Last week we asked her to come to town with us and we brought Mel along. We took her to everyplace Kana would have taken us but nothing. Mel even used Kana's old pattern of speech and slang and swore but still nothing. Either she hit her head way too hard or this isn't her.

In fact, I'm starting to have doubts about Katie. We even managed to dress Jack up like Tristan and he flirted with her a bit, he ignored us for the rest of the week, of course, being salty about 'being dressed up and toyed with like a doll'. Lexie managed to get him to talk to us again when she mentioned that he was a perfect actor.

"Well, it's what a spy does Felicity." He said raising a brow as if he were challenging her but to put the icing on the cake her called her by her full name.

Lexie shrugged it off calmly as if it didn't totally bug her and smiled at him crossing her legs doing her best to look as sexy as possible. If you can't lie your way in, resort to a Gallagher Girl's last resort. Flirt.

"Yeah but, I've got to admit even I was taken aback. You did great out there Jack." She said his name as if she had said it millions of times before making it roll off her tongue. Jack tensed up, his ears turning pink along with his cheeks.

"Well-well I mean it was my job to play Tristan so there is really no need to say I did a good job."

"Great."

"Pardon?"

"I said you did great Jack, not good." He was very red for the rest of the day and started talking to us again. I chuckled. Poor Jack, he's so madly in love with Lexie but she's in mission-mode and doesn't realize.

 **(Katie)**

I smiled watching the small insect walk all over my finger. I could have just stayed there for the century but then again I'd be late to all my classes and I'd probably die. I caught Ashley watching me.

"What's up Ashy?" I whispered. She chuckled and took something out of her bag. A packet of some candy I've always seen her with. I let the little guy fly away. I watched it go.

"Poor fella, probably lonely being the only one around," I told myself lost in my own thoughts.

"Maybe it isn't." A husky voice said. I turned expecting to see someone but I didn't. I shrugged it off. All day I wondered who that was, who had spoken to me whilst I was talking to myself. It wasn't til lunch where my best friends had to go home on a family errand but swore they would be back after lunch. I gave them a smile. "Okay." I chipped like this didn't mean I'd be all alone again.

Ashe held my hand, her brows were closing the space between themselves. Her green eyes scanned me for anything that could be wrong. "Are you sure, because we can stay if you want." I shook my head. "I'll be fine guys, there's no reason to worry."

They both shared a look then nodded and walked out the doors, I wanted to reach out and tell them that I changed my mind but I didn't. Don't be selfish Katie. I took a deep breath and opened the door to the cafeteria, the one thing I hate the most about this place is whenever someone opens the door it's like a signal for everyone to all look at once. All eyes were on me and I felt my face heat up and I wanted to hide from the sudden spotlight.

 **(Jack)**

I frowned, see another reason why I don't think that's Kana. Kana would have walked like she owned the place even with everyone watching her. This Kana, or whatever her name is, just tried her best to make herself smaller and quickly walked to the line as many kids laughed at her behavior. I wanted to smack them all even though that wasn't my sister, it was still rude to do such a thing. poor girl, she's probably embarrassed.

Quickly she grabbed her lunch and left outside. I followed her. I watched from a distance as she ran across the parking lot to a row of trees and she climbed as high as she could. I walked to the bottom of the tree.

"I hate this school." She snapped as loud as could.

"Yeah, it sucks," I replied and I heard some branches breaking and I looked up and raced to the side and held out my hands and there she landed. Her golden eyes looked at me in shock. We stared at each other for a bit till the yelling started.

"Who are you?!" She yelled at me and jumped out of my arm and stood, she trembled a bit.

"A human, the f*ck are you?!" I yelled back just for fun. She raised a brow and yelled back:

"A f*cking wizard Harry." I faked a gasp and picked up a stick and yelled out:

"Expelliarmus!" We just looked at each other both in shock and suddenly we both burst out laughing. She sent me a goofy grin and I sent her a small smile back.

"You know Harry Potter?" I asked between laughs. She nodded the paused her laughter. "Wait, seriously, who are you?"

I gave her my hand to shake. "I'm Corduroy, Jack Corduroy." She raised a brow at me. "Well I'm Ashley-Katherine, but just call me Katie." I nodded. "Hello there Katie." I'm your brother, Jack Andrew Corduroy Mulligan. I wondered suddenly if the Cult was capable of making clones of her. If that's so then it would explain why she doesn't remember us. Because she's never met us.

We spent all of lunch together just talking and occasionally eating. She may not be my real sister but I knew Kana would want me to spare her, she is just like any other person. She can get sad, she could feel feelings, she had emotions and her own thoughts.

"So what's your family like?" I asked out of curiosity, I really did want to know. She shrugged.

"Do you mean my birth family or my current family?" She questioned looking at the sky and then to me. I shrugged. "Both, but only if you want. I don't want you to talk about something you don't want to talk about." She shook her head.

"I never knew my birth family, my mom took me in, found me in the countryside. Said I scared her silly when she found me in the river bleeding." I gasped and she looked at me worried, she looked back down at the ground. "Yeah, it's a complicated story." I rolled my eyes.

"If you think your life is crazy, then you'll think you were normal once you hear mine." She raised a brow and huffed probing herself on her elbows.

"Yeah right." She stated challenging me. I put my hands up in surrender and sat up.

"Well, if you don't believe me, here's the story of my life." She nodded and lied back down on the grass and watched me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "It's not a happy story, it's rather confusing and most is top secret." She nodded and waited for me to speak.

"At first I had a normal life, just mom, dad, my sister, and me. It was a good life, good times, but my dad," I didn't know how to put it in words. "He changed. He separated our family, broke mom's heart, sis went missing, I was left alone, all by myself. I searched for my sister, my mom was forced to hie herself when some old friends of my dad blamed his death on her. It was all just one big mess." I hugged my knees and was about to continue but the lunch bell rang signaling the other children to come in for class.

Katie stood up and ran but stopped and gestured for me to follow.

"Come on Jack, we're gonna be late!" I shook my head.

"I don't go to school here." She looked at me confused and stared at the ground.

"See you here again tomorrow?" I shook my head once more.

"Meet me at Benny's after school at 5. Trust me, I'll be there." She nodded not questioning my request. I chuckled to myself, she's so naive. Unlike Kana. I thought about my sister, suddenly the wind blew and I shivered. It was cold, yes but I could have sworn I heard your laughter.


	14. Mystery Crew Shorts

**Hello~, I know you were expecting a chapter but I have some bad news...I have writer's block. So funny story, I Googled(not sponsored) what to do when you have writer's block and I was given a list of things to do and I laughed at the list.**

 _1\. Attack on home base_ - **I mean I guess I could**

 _2\. Your character is kidnapped!_ - **Lol...Kana**

 _3\. Stuck in an elevator shaft_ \- **Sounds lame**

 _4\. hand-cuffed together_ \- **Lmao...Lexana**

 _5\. Sick_ \- **But Lexie was already sick, sick with love for *gets punched* my bad**

 _6\. found treasure map_ \- **Me:... In-My-Head: 'Kana, do you even know where you're going?!' 'Shuddap ya stupid Brit!'*insert Kana falling off another cliff here***

 _7\. an unlikely pet_ \- **Kana's like a puppy so I think I've got that one down**

 _8\. someone gets amnesia_ \- **Kana: currently doing that(ish)**

 _9\. School dance_ \- **Been there done that**

 _10\. A walk on the wild side_ \- **So basically a normal day for the Mystery Crew?**

 _11\. love spell: opposites attract_ \- **Kana-loud and crazy, dies constantly Tristan-stays alive and out of the hospital See**

 _12\. vacation at a resort hotel_ \- ***insert Kana and Lexie fighting while Lexie dies on the inside just watching Kana walk on the beach plus Mel getting a s#!t ton of freckles and not going outside***

 _13\. stolen diary_ \- **Do Kana's journals count?**

 _14\. Body-swap for the day_ \- **What do you think I'm writing here? Fanfiction?!**

 _15\. World/Citywide blackout_ \- **Here's a sneak peek at that one- 'Awe s#!t I can't see!' (Lexie probably) 'oh no...what will we ever do without sight?' (Kana)**

 _16\. work with the enemy_ \- **I mean Kana did help out Jack so that counts right?**

 _17\. A living nightmare_ \- **I can't really come up with anything for that one**

 _18\. Human/mutant/animal for the day_ \- **Mystery Crew furries?**

 _19\. laser tag/paintball adventure_ \- **Kana vs Lexie EXTREME EDITION!**

 _20\. falsely accused_ \- **Kana, Kana, Kana, maybe that one time with Kana, Kana again, Jack, Kana, Kana, Kana, and last but not least Katherine**

 _21\. sleepover_ \- **The girl's kinda do that every night so...**

 _22\. character is drugged_ \- **Kana, Kana, Kana, Kana, Kana, Kana, Kana(you see where I'm going with this right?)**

 _23\. prank war_ \- **The girls vs Kana and Jack = death**

 _24\. a character can't keep a secret_ \- **They're spies...but if that did happen, spilled secret = dEaTh**

 _de-ages_ \- **Kana- is 16 but acts like she's 6...that works**

 _26\. mysterious admirer_ \- **does Lexie's hidden(not anymore) crush on Kana count?...yeah I'll just say it does**

 _together a band_ \- **Mel's more a metal chick, Ash likes pop, Lexie is into country, Kana just...she's just a music loving mess**

 **Part TWO coming soon!(there are about 100 things I could do but I won't put them all here lol)**


	15. Snape snape severus snape DUMBLEDORE

**Welcome to part TWO of Katie-seriously-needs-to-write-the-next-chapter-but-she-can't-think-of-anything! or as I like to call it writer's block!**

 _27\. Characters switch powers/weapons_ \- **Idk if I can do that...unless**

 **Lexie with the power of LOVE**

 **Kana with the power of BRAINS _and_ ARACNAPHOBIA**

 **Ash with the power of constantly DYING**

 **Jack with the power of HUGS**

 **and Mel with the power of LEADERSHIP! TOGETHER THEY ARE...a complete mess what the heck am I doing(kinda wanna do this now)**

 _28\. Masquerade Ball/Costume Party_ \- **Mel comes as a spider...lol**

 _29.'it's not what it looks like'_ \- **Kana on a daily basis**

 _30\. cursed_ \- ***cough**cough* the Corduroy Charm? *cough**cough*wheeze***

 _31\. forced to fight teammate_ \- **P.E.**

 _32\. character is blind for a day_ \- **All I can say is one thing: Kana**

 _33\. shrunk/pocket-sized_ -

 **Adorable angry tiny Kana**

 **Calm and cool Lexie**

 **Adorable as s#!t Ash**

 **Contemplating life Mel**

 **Confused Jack**

 _34\. Camping trip_ -

 **Kana: I've got my ticket for the long way 'round**

 **Lexie: OH MY GAWD! Enough with the Pitch Perfect**

 **Jack:(quietly from the back) Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way**

 **Lexie: Don't encourage her!**

 **Katherine: And I sure would like some sweet company and I'm leavin' tomorrow what'd ya say?**

 **Lexie: (jumps out window)**

 _35\. mind controlled_ \- **...MEEEEEEEEEEEL!**

 _36\. fear gas/face worst fear_ -

 **Mel- spiders**

 **Lexie- losing her friends**

 **Ash- losing the ones she loves**

 **Jack- to be forgotten**

 **Kana- to be useless as her friends, her family, as everyone she's ever known gets hurt...well s#!t that got deep**

 _37\. injured_ \- **...Kana**

 _38\. locked out_ -

 **Kana: well s#!t...*breaks in***

 **Lexie: makes shelter and waits for Kana to stop being an a$$ and let her in**

 **Jack: *comes in through window***

 **Ash: *calls Kana***

 **Mel: *blows something up and gets in through there***

 _39\. love potion_ -

 **Kana: You know what guys, I f*cking love you and you wanna know what else-(goes on and on about how much she loves everyone and turns into a sobbing mess)**

 **Lexie: *conceal don't feel don't let it show-* KANA SHERIDAN I F*CKING LOVE YOU (Kana) I LOVE ME TOO (Lexie) YOU LITTLE-**

 **Jack: *screaming internally as Lexie passes by* What is this feeling, am I coming down with the plague?**

 **Ash: *hugs everyone and everything in sight and flirts with a box of chocolates***

 **Mel: ...You see that computer over there? That's MY COMPUTER AND I LOVE IT WITH ALL MY HEART BECAUSE*goes on rampage about technology)**

 _or Dare_ \- **...hahahahahahahahahahahaha...no**

 _41\. caught in the act_ -

 **Kana: sneaking out**

 **Lexie: singing country music**

 **Jack: making jokes in the mirror**

 **Ash: eating the GOD DAMN CHOCOLATE**

 **Mel: taking more tech again**

 _42\. lost_ -

 **Kana: well FU-**

 **Lexie:**

 _43\. planning a surprise party_ -

 **Kana: makes everything perfect but messes up in the end but it's just adorable**

 **Lexie: saying she didn't plan it and ignores praise**

 **Jack: *Googles how to plan a surprise party***

 **Ash: accidentally tells but person pretends to be shocked anyways**

 **Mel: no one knows till it happens**

 _44\. attacked by mutant monster_ -

 **Kana: s#!t, s#!t, s#!t! *nearly dies***

 **Lexie: stays alive and is covered in blood 'well that was something'**

 **Jack: alive**

 **Ash: alive**

 **Mel: she has her own protection squad**

 _45\. stuck in video game_ -

 **Kana: dies constantly and respawns**

 **Lexie: yells at Kana to stop dying**

 **Jack: tries to stop Kana from dying but ends up dying with her**

 **Ash: tries to stop Jack from stopping Kana but dies too**

 **Mel: laughs and messes with game system**

 _46\. time travel_ -

 **Kana: goes back in time with Jack**

 **Lexie: goes back just so she can avoid all of Kana pranks**

 **Jack: goes back to when he was younger just to watch the good old times**

 **Ash: doesn't travel because she likes things the way they are**

 **Mel: solves historical mysteries**

 _47\. back to school_ -

 **Kana: uniform messy even though she just put it on**

 **Lexie: ready for the day**

 **Jack: runs off so he won't have to talk to people about how his summer went(cuz Kana f*cking DIED)**

 **Ash: asleep**

 **Mel: ready for anything that could happen to her**

 _48\. karaoke night_ -

 **Kana: best voice of all**

 **Lexie: competes with Kana**

 **Jack: boi be fine**

 **Ash: sings but isn't very loud**

 **Mel: doesn't even try to sing and instead records everything**

 _49\. Shakespear play_ -

 **Kana: the one who dies**

 **Lexie: the one who kills Kana**

 **Jack: the one who dies with Kana**

 **Ash: lives and watches it all go down**

 **Mel: sassy maid**

 _50\. city under a sleep spell_ -

 **Kana: drools and sleeps where ever she was**

 **Lexie: sleeps like the dead**

 **Jack: protectively wraps his arms around Kana to make sure she's okay even though he's asleep**

 **Ash: drools and kicks**

 **Mel: little ball**

 _51\. must infiltrate enemy lair_ \- **...pretty sure they already did that**

 _52\. dancing lessons_ -

 **Kana: absolute perfection**

 **Lexie: ballroom**

 **Jack: can't dance**

 **Ash: just has fun**

 **Mel: 'my time has come!' does robot & sprinkler & Frankenstein & the monster mash**

 _53\. city of mindless zombies_ -

 **Kana: nearly dies**

 **Lexie: team leader**

 **Jack: does everything he can to save Kana**

 **Ash: saves Jack since no one is there to save him**

 **Mel: makes bada$$ weapons**

 _54\. harmless prank gone wrong_ \- **F*ck everything and run**

 _55\. kissed the wrong person_ -

 **Kana: whoops**

 **Lexie: knocks them out**

 **Jack: why am I doing this again?**

 **Ash & Mel: wouldn't even try to kiss anyone**

 _56\. mind reader for the day_ -

 **Kana: WILL EVERYONE JUST STOP THINKING?!**

 **Lexie: just block it all out**

 **Jack: ...**

 **Ash: ...**

 **Mel: I HAVE THE POWER!**

 _/TV show comes to life_ \- **all: HOLY-**

 _58\. hate spell_ -

 **Kana: goes Dark**

 **Lexie: someone to be feared**

 **Jack: no as scary as Kana but sure as f*ck scarier than Lexie**

 **Ash: it will surprise you what this little muffin can do**

 **Mel: will make your life hell**

 _59\. carnival day_ -

 **Kana: awed by the bright lights and takes everyone to the rides they want**

 **Lexie: Relaxed**

 **Jack: plays all the booth games with cute stuffed animals and wins them for the girls, helps carry bags**

 **Ash: Makes sure Kana didn't eat before going on rides, takes some bags from Jack so he won't hurt himself, Mom of the group**

 **Mel: records it all so they can see it later**

 _60\. night at a haunted asylum_ \- **Kana: GET ANYWHERE NEAR MY FAMILY AND I WILL FIGHT YOU!**

 _61\. monster for a day_ -

 **Kana: werewolf- very protective of everyone**

 **Lexie: ghost- has fun floating around**

 **Jack: werewolf- tries to get Kana to stop growling at people**

 **Ash: zombie- loses body parts every now and then**

 **Mel: vampire- isn't even bothered by the fact that she can't go outside**

 _62\. set someone up on a blind date_ \- **They're spies, pretty sure they can't have a blind date the normal way**

 _63\. deadly game_ \- **considering the fact that Kana will probably die they don't play**

 _64\. deal with devil/enemy_ \- **...**


	16. Chapter 11

**(Katie)**

It's funny how fast time flies when you just let it slip through. One second I'm talking to some stranger...what was his name again? Oh right, Jack. One second I'm talking to Jack and the next thing I know I'm already home.

Mom waved her hand in front of my face and I snapped out of my dazed state.

"Hello, Katie. You're home now kiddo, jeez, I swear one of these days you'll blank out at the wrong time." She said muttering to herself mainly and I sighed and hugged her from behind.

"Sorry, mom blanked out thinking about school." Se nodded then smiled clapping her hands together.

"Okay, pushing that aside for a talk later, let's talk food." I perked up at that. "Now I was thinking maybe we could do a little mother-daughter bonding time by cooking but why not go somewhere so people can do it for us?" She asked and I laughed and nodded.

"Work hard today?" She nodded.

"Didn't really wanna cook." I laughed and rubbed her back.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go do some mother-daughter bonding."

 **(Lexie)**

"Oh, so she's okay with bonding with anyone but me?!" I snapped and Ash burst out laughing. Mel rolled her eyes and smiled. I saw Jack raised a brow.

"She has yet to bond with me, Felicity. Besides, you two have become friends at school have you not?" I blinked. "If that is not bonding then I don't know what is." He stated then walked off. I saw Ms. Corduroy sigh sadly and run a hand through her hair.

Ash and Mel were chatting and watching the screen where they followed Kana and her tenth mom walk around town. Ms. C took out a page with writing on it, her writing. I sighed.

Who was I kidding? I'm not ready for this, to be out on the field fighting. I can't even handle losing my best bud. I felt like I was letting everyone down. Jack walked back in with full gear and I raised a brow as he handed me some.

"What's this for?" I asked and the others nodded.

"Well, I thought maybe someone should keep an eye on Kana considering how accident prone she is. That and my legs were starting to fall asleep."

"You were standing up the whole time."

"They wanted to die out of boredom." Like that makes sense. I sighed and gave into temptation. Besides, a little trip to town wouldn't hurt{hee hee hee}. I geared up and I saw Jack staring. I gave him a flirtatious smirk.

"Like what you see Corduroy?"

"Yeah, the bread that they're eating looks good. Smoking even." I blinked and saw the computer screen behind me. I felt my cheeks burn and Ash and Mel giggled. I glared at them and Mel shot me a smug look.

"Jeez Lex, what was that? You know what, just leave the flirting to the Corduroys." I shot her my coldest glare but she stuck her tongue out at me. How dare. Jack was about to leave the room when we turned to me with a sly smirk on his lips.

"But you do look sexy in black, you should wear it more." My heart was ready to jump out of my chest and my face was on fire along with my neck. Ms. C laughed out loud and shook her head.

"Jack please, don't charm the poor girl!" Jack's musical laughter filled the air sending shivers down my spine. A smile tugged at my lips. Stupid Jack. Ms. C shot me a smile. I raised a brow at her.

"Careful Felicity, your jaw looks ready to drop." I felt the heat in the room rise and I stormed out. I walked out the door and there he was. He held a flower between his thumb and forefinger twirling the flower back and forth as he rubbed his fingers. His eyes glanced my way, the stormy grey pulled me in but I held back. A soft smile played on his lips.

"Ready Baxter?" I nodded feeling the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Born ready." He chuckled, his soft laughter filling the cold night air making my body all warm and fuzzy inside. I closed my eyes for a second letting the feeling run all over me. From head to toe and back I felt warm. I snapped open my eyes and I saw Jack smiling at me.

"Then let's go." I blinked.

"Wait, how are we going to get there exactly?" Jack smirked, a smug look I have now seen on every member of the Corduroy family. He reached into his pockets and took out a key. He pressed a button and there was a honking noise.

"In style." He said voice a bit smoky. I took all of him in as he turned his back to me. His ash brown hair was clean, swept to the side in a perfect wave. We obviously wore casual clothes, duh, don't want to be obvious. His mint green long sleeve was tucked neatly into his pants. He turned to me probably feeling my stare and I got lost in his cloudy eyes.

We climbed into an old SUV that he probably rented. If it were Kana I knew she would have stolen it. Jack doesn't seem like the type to do that.

"This better not be stolen," I stated as we drove in silence.

"Gods above Felicity, I didn't steal the car. I merely rented it for a price lower than usual." I blinked.

"Say that again."

"I merely rented it for a price lower than usual?"

"No before that." Did he really just say that?

"I didn't steal the car?" Ok is he messing with me? I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"No," I muttered annoyed.

"Gods above?"

"Bingo."

"What about it?" He asked confused. He kept his eyes on the road but shot me glances from time to time. I smiled. It's been so long since I've heard that saying. Gods above.

"You got that from the journals didn't you?" He nodded.

"Sorry if it bugs you." I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. It's just been so long since I've heard it." He sighed. I flinched, I forgot he blames himself. I saw his hand gripping his thigh. I felt bad. I should have known better than to mention her. I looked out my window and put my hand over his. I felt him stiffen. I rubbed my thumb over his knuckles as my eyes watched the buildings pass by.

"It's not your fault Jack. Kana wanted you to live, she couldn't risk her brother." He scoffed. I looked at him confused as we parked far away from where Kana was. He took the key out of the slot and rolled his eyes.

"Sure, she wanted that, and Mel hates school." He said, his voice barely louder than a whisper and quite grave. He suddenly got out of the car slamming the door. I flinched at the sound and immediately followed suit. Well, I didn't slam the door but you get my point.

He raced off as I called out his name and I ran trying to catch up. I saw a pine flash by and I blinked. Since when was there a pine-

"Look out!" Someone cried and I just so nearly dodged...a bush? The calm cobblestone sidewalk started to disappear under my feet. The forest underbrush started to appear and I panicked. Oh no, please no. I looked up and saw not Jack, but Kana. Her fluffy mullet swaying in the wind. I reached out for her trying to grab onto her green worn out vest that wrapped itself tightly around her athletic form. I tried to scream and shout to warn her of her fate but I couldn't.

It was like the cold air around me was choking me, I couldn't breath, my chest tightened in a painful was and I finally found the strength to scream but it came out as a muffled snarl. I sobbed uncontrollably and I panicked further. I stopped running and tried to hide. People asked me if I was okay but I shook them off. This isn't important I'd try to say. It's just a moment and it will pass soon I wanted to say.

But I couldn't I felt so useless. I felt like I did back at the funeral. So powerless, I felt weak and stupid. I wanted death but I was scared to die too. I sat down, it reeked of garbage but I didn't care. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to die but I didn't I was so confused. I could hear the blood in my veins pounding in my ears screaming at me. Sobs racked my body making me feel sick. My stomach turned and twisted itself into complex knots and I wasn't getting any air. Fuck.

 **(Jack)**

I stopped running, my lungs breathless and my legs numb. I held back the tears that wanted to pour and sat down and waited for the scolding, for the yelling, to hear my name be cursed, for a slap, anything, but anything never came and neither did Lexie. I jumped up quickly, so quickly nausea hit me like a truck.

I took a second to regain my posture before running in the direction I came from. I shouted her name and strangers who shared the sidewalk with me gave me funny looks.

"Baxter?! Oi, Baxter! Come on where are you?!" I hollered cupping my hands in front of my mouth to use as a megaphone.

I began to ask people if they've seen her, describing her just right. Nothing, not a single bloody person saw her. I sighed but didn't give up. I won't give up. Never. I will keep searching even after the moon sets and the sun rises.

I called her name some more and asked more strangers slowly going through every street. Suddenly I found my answer.

"Really?" I asked amazed someone had seen her. The woman in front of me nodded.

"Yeah, I saw a girl just around the corner. Looked like the devil had just talked to her." She huffed and walked off.

"Uh, thank you!" I called after her and rounded the corner. My heart pounding in my ears and I saw just a crowd of people near the open mouth of an alleyway. Oh no.

I shoved people out of my way trying to get to her and once I did the sight was horrible.

There she was, the girl of my dreams, the leader of our merry little band of misfits, laying on her side as tears poured down her face. Her hazel eyes closed and her hair tangled with the rubbish she rested on. Quickly I picked her up and spoke to her softly.

"Lexie? Come on Baxter please, say something, anything." Okay, I didn't say that exactly but it's close enough to what I said.

"Lexie? Come on Baxter, wake up," I scrunched up my nose. "Oh by the gods you stink." There that's what I really said. Happy?

I felt her move in my arms and I took her to the car and laid her down on the back seats. She coughed up a fit and opened her eyes, voice groggy.

"Ja-Jack?" She asked confused. I shushed her and handed her a water bottle.

"Shush, it'll be fine Baxter," I smoothed her wild dark locks down and smiled at her reassuringly. "It's going to be alright."

Slowly and carefully she sat up and moved to the side give me some room to sit next to her but I didn't dare till she beckoned me to sit. I nodded and climbed in and sat down. I saw her tremble and I reached forward to the front and dug out my sweater.

Once it was resting on her shoulders I rubbed her back like mom would when I was younger and Kana wasn't around to take away the nightmares. She would wrap the blanket around my small frame and rub my back in smooth and soft circles waiting for me to tell her, never rushing it. Just waiting and listening.

Lexie sighed, her eyes red and puffy and I hope that's mud that stained her cheek. Suddenly she broke down into sobs and this time, this time I was there. She breaths came out in gasping ways and I teased her a bit.

"Lexie, you sound like a fish out of the water like that," she laughed a little but it sounded strange with all the gasping. I chuckled. "Come you, breathe normally or I'll take you to the hospital." She shook her head.

"No hospital." She orders in a small soft voice. So frail and fragile, like she would break if I even dared to tighten my hold on her.

"Fine, but only if you start breathing right." She rolled her eyes at me but did as I instructed and took deep breaths. I smiled at her.

"There you go, now was that really so hard?" She sighed and closed her eyes. I rubbed her back a bit more. I should probably keep her talking or maybe I shouldn't? I shook my head and decided to go with my gut.

"Do you want to go back?" I asked and she shook her head and took a swig of her water.

"Nope, we came on a mission and I'm gonna finish it," she turned to me, our faces inches apart but I'm positive she has no interest in me. "Are you coming?" I nodded my head and smiled at her.

"Always, but only if you want me to," I assured her and she smiled a bit.

"Always, player two." I didn't get the reference but I smile anyways, I don't mind just being player two.

I shifted a bit and let her get out first and I followed suit. She stood on two shaky legs and nearly toppled over but I caught her. I winked at her.

"Falling for me already Baxter?" She rolled her eyes.

"Cheap pick-ups? Really Jack?" I shrugged.

We walked for a bit searching for Katie and her mom. We found them after a while of searching and we sat across the street from them, they sat outside while we sat in. They laughed as they spoke by the fire. Lexie wasn't shaking as much but still had a bit of tremble.

I took her hand under the table and I felt her stiffen. I smiled at her.

"It'll be okay Lexie, you'll see. Soon everything will go back to the way things were. Kana will go back to her silly stupid ways, you can go back to yelling at her, Ashley can yell at you both trying to make peace while Caramel can record. Mum can laugh at you, the Morgan-Goodes will have their daughters back. The school will have their heroes back," I stared deep into her eyes.

"It will be as if this little bump never happened. I can go somewhere, see more of the world I have yet to see. I can write, send a postcard. Gallagher will go back to the way it was. This is only temporary trust me, there is absolute, guarantee no reason to worry."

She shook her head. I raised a brow. She sighed looking into my eyes and shook her head. Her hair seemed to stay in the air a bit longer leaving streaks of her dark color in the air intoxicating me.

"Don't you want to finish school?" She asked me in a small voice, I thought about it. I felt her hold on my hand tighten. I nodded.

"Yes, yes I do. I'll finish what I started as soon as Kana is back home." She sent me a small smile and I grinned back. "I'll be your player two Baxter." She nodded her head.

And that's how we stayed, we just watched and listened, we ordered food, the waiter told me I was a lucky guy when I paid. We drove around town, I did as Lexie wish. She said she didn't want to go back so I didn't take her. I showed her Italy instead. She awed at the sights before her. I smiled happily glad to see she's okay now, she must have had a panic attack before.

 _Note to self: look up how to help someone with a panic attack._

Once we got back Mum asked what the horrible smell was and I took my sweater off of Lexie's shoulders and took a wif.

"Oh, by the gods that stinks," I flinched and held it at arm's length. "Sorry Baxter," I said politely and walked off.

 **(Lexie)**

So he's the one who said I stunk before. I waited till I was alone in the bathroom to smell my shirt. I frowned. Well he's not wrong. I froze thinking about tonight.

Oh no, oh gods above no! Ugh, I can't believe this, I was so close to him and smelling this bad! How does he put up with me ugh! Stupid Corduroy and their stupid perfect ways!

I let the hot water burn the stink off and I sighed resting my head against the cold wall. It was like I was in a grey area between the cold and the hot. Not exactly warm but not exactly freezing, it felt kinda nice.

 **(Jack)**

I felt terrible, I should have just told them the truth, especially Lexie.

"What do you think I should do Kana?" I asked the night sky. the stars said nothing and did nothing. I sighed. "Look at me, a loony boy talking to the stars. Lying to my friends, I a terrible player two, whatever that means!" I snapped and threw a stone.

I sighed letting the cold air hit me but I was wrapped in warm cozy clothes. I was in between the two like a grey area between the black and the white. Not everything is black and white, there's some grey too.

"What do I do? Tell them? No, they'd hate me forever and we'll never find you." I started to pace back and forth. "I need a plan! I can't do this without a plan!" I growled.

 **(Lexie)**

I blinked, was that Jack? I took a little peek into the window that overlooked the front of our safe house. I blinked, that is Jack! What was he yelling about? I snuck out of the room I shared with Ash and Mel and sneaked outside.

"Oh, bloody f*ck!" He snapped holding his foot hopping on the other. He fell over and I would have rushed over to help him up but that would blow my cover. "See, see? Ugh, I'm useless." He muttered putting his hands over his face. I walked over silently and stood before him.

"I'm such an idiot, I can't do anything right! I couldn't keep those panic attacks away, I can't even tell her that Katie isn't...you." We started at each other for the longest time. I felt my lungs burning and I didn't realize I was holding my breath. I let it out.

"Jack," He flinched and looked away. "Jack look at me," He looked guilt radiating off of him. "What do you mean Katie isn't Kana?" I said and sat down next to him. He stood up and tried to run off but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "What do you mean Katie isn't Kana?"

He sighed and looked down at the floor guilty.

"It's just a theory and I hope I'm wrong but I don't think...I don't think Katie is our Kana." He admitted and I nodded.

"Please tell me your theory," I begged and he sighed and nodded.

He told me everything he thought about, I nodded. The whole clone thing seemed very likely but still. I think we should have a bit more faith in Katie, she may not be Kana but I think Jack is right about Kana wanting us to accept her. Just like how we accepted her, why not Katie.

 **(Jack)**

I was surprised Lexie took my theory so maturely as she did, she didn't yell or anything I expected her to do. She just nodded and told me.

"I say we give Katie everything we can." I nodded and we did. Many many weeks had past and we talked to Katie as if she were our best mate. I came to talk to her at lunch while Lexie and Ashley left to go home and do the work Gallagher had sent to us.

We had gotten so close to Katie it was as if we met a whole new person soon enough. She was such a kind and gentle thing. She was so pure I wanted to destroy anything that would take that purity from her. I felt like a big brother even though I'm the younger half.

Katie loved to read and work hard, that's all she ever did. Work hard, she was so kind and gentle, she's an excellent listener too. I used to wonder what traits she got from Kana but those were revealed easily. Both are insanely stubborn. Also, they can't resist a chance to be sassy or 'burn' someone. They have the same sing-song musical voice that you can just listen to all day.

But as time passed Katie started to miss school due to being deadly sick. I started to pace wondering why one school day that she was here for lunch.

"Look, guys, I don't know why I've suddenly gotten sick but it's fine. My doctor says it's probably just a late reaction to the trauma I must have been through before Mom found me in the river and something must have triggered it," She gave us a smile. "I'm fine I swear, there is nothing to worry about."

This time at lunch all of us were present. Even Mel got out of the house. Well, it's not like she just stays cooped up in there it's just that our spot is near a spider infested tree and it really inspired me how she was willing to come just for Katie.

Lexie and I have told the others and mum about my theory and they were completely fine with my ideas saying it could be valuable. Mel did her best to look more into it.

My senses were going haywire but that's probably just my freaking out over Katie. I raised a brow at her.

"If it's no big deal then why did you miss school for a week?" Katie averted her eyes to the floor shifting awkwardly. "A week Katie, that sure sounds like something to worry about to me." She sighed.

"You worry too much Jack, all of you. And Mel please don't spray that thing every time you think a spider has touched you just stand behind me if you're just that freaked about the spiders." Mel clutched the can of bug spray in her hands like it was the only thing saving her from the little long-legged spiders.

I blinked still feeling on edge.

"Does anyone else feel something off?" I asked out loud hoping to be turned down by everyone saying I was just paranoid but they all nodded. Even Katie. Oh no.

I stood and pushed everyone quickly into the direction of the school.

"Let-let's head back yeah? I mean lunch will end soon."

"But we have fifteen minutes still." Katie stared and I shook my head.

"If we all feel something off then we shouldn't be out here-" Suddenly it's like we hit a wall because something stood in our way. I looked up to see the school's headmaster. A real pig of a man. Heck, he even had the snout.

"Good idea, and while you," He paused to count us all. "Five are at it you can come and join me in my office." Katie sunk low and covered her face with her hands but the headmaster grabbed her wrist and looked at her face for a long time. A coldhearted smug little grin spread across his lips.

"Ah, Miss. Miller, so glad you're here to join us." Katie flinched when he let go and we followed him into the building but I felt itchy all over. What wrong, right? I mean we'll be farther away from the danger.

It went to hell...It all went to hell.

In the headmaster's office he called the police on both Mel and me calling us trespassers onto private property and as the cops were coming Katie must have had a panic attack because she suddenly broke down in sobs and then, she just stopped moving. I could bearly hear her breathe.

I ran to her side immediately and I could feel her shaking. Her skin seemed to stretch over her bone as it turned white. Her eyes getting foggy and even though I could hear her heartbeat I could also see the life drain from her body.

"Katie!" I yelled and then the headmaster's car rammed into the side of the office. I had seen it coming and took everyone and threw the bookshelf before us for protection. The headmaster wasn't as quick as we were and was knocked out cold.

Ash screamed, Mel was shaking, and Lexie looked at me for a plan and I though WWKD. What would Kana do? I stood and threw Katie over my shoulders like she was a sack of potatoes.

I looked into the parking lot to see black vans and people crawling out of them armed. I cursed under my breath and hit the fire alarm surprised it hadn't gone off yet.

Teens screamed panicking and Lexie snapped and used a megaphone. Everyone stopped screaming and turned to her.

"Shut up! Everyone slow down, this is not a drill but you have to be wary of the younger students. Help any who fall and Follow Caramel here out." She barked orders like she had done it a million times before.

Mel nodded and waved for everyone to follow and I handed Katie off to a teacher.

"Get her out now, she failed and call an ambulance," I told them.

"Wait, what about you kid?!" Thye had asked and I chuckled and threw up my hood to stop the smothering ashes from lighting fire to my hair.

"My job isn't done here yet." Was all I said before running back into the burning building. There was gunfire and Mum suddenly appeared behind us.

"Hey kids," She said a gun at hand. "Lovely time to explain what the hell is going on isn't it?"

We explained it keeping our story as short as possible and soon I was fighting for my life.

 **(K.2)**

I started at the school terrified. They were here, the men who trapped Sister Kana and me in that horrid room. I felt my grip on my gun tighten. I took a deep breath. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be on the roof but here I had a better shot.

I tried to keep track of it all. I felt the burning pain of the time limit coming so I took out my needle and stabbed it into my skin and took deep breaths as I let the liquid flow.

I looked over at K.16. It was tricky to get her away from that teacher but it's nothing a bit of pepper spray and fire can't fix. I had given her some of my share of liquid. The only thing keeping us alive.

I tried to keep track but even my enhanced skills were having trouble.

Two men down-

Fighting happening in the school-

More gunshots can be heard-

Five men-

Six-

There goes the east wing and-

Then an explosion-

Then someone banged on the door to the roof-

The rooftop gave out and it revealed Sister Kana's brother, Brother Jack. He looked at me eyes wide.

"Just how many of you are there?!" He exploded and then more people piled in. I gasped at the tall beautiful woman who could be no one else but Mother Katherine. I ducked my head low as an explosion went off and I looked up to see their sad faces.

"You were right jack, there are clones of Kana." I shook my head at the Stupid Brit's words. She really is an idiot.

"Were, there were clones. Now it's just K.16 and me. I'm K.2." They blinked and Mother Katherine shook her head.

"Now is no the time kids!" She snapped and we soon realized that there was no time left, not for K.16 of course.

The building shook as if it were dancing. A bit of the roof crumbled and I took a hard dive to try and catch K.16 but we fell through a hole. I groaned with pain as we hit the floor.

I covered my mouth and squinted as I looked for her. I could hear cries. I have to find her.

I just had to.

The fire around me was like another sun, there was no end. I coughed and wheezed and finally found Sister Kana's friends and soon we saw K.16. Or...well...heard K.16.

 **(K.16)**

Sometimes, I wish I could have had more time...

 **(K.2)**

We ran in her direction and saw her burning. I ran for her but was pulled back by Mother Katherine. I knew it was too late but I struggled against her anyways. Sure half of the poor girl's body was gone and burnt but still. Her wails were what will haunt me forever.

I can still hear her pleases as she begged for help but we ran out there quickly. She was already dead, all that was left of her was her yells. I knew this. I knew she was dead but I wanted to go back. I wanted to keep her alive.

This happened every time I went out to kill a K. I would feel bad and try to help them but I knew it was my job. I think this is the worst death for me.

Once we were out we weren't safe. I took out one of my favorite toys. I passed specially made headphones. All the students were gone, not a single innocent civilians in sight.

I let it drop to the floor once we were all ready to go. It fired and everything went white. I ran back inside where the harsh light and sound could reach. I made I way through the fire and then I picked her up, even if it just was her remains. I could still hear her muttering and speaking so I brought her close and risked my hearing for her. thankfully I couldn't hear it in here.

"More time.." Was all she said before becoming completely silent. I sighed. I wish you had more time too.

I didn't leave her body in this wretched school and put back the headphones I escaped all on my own and buried her in a safe location. Some place only few would know where to go. Here's a hint. It's a little nasty river in the countryside. A lovely place if you really take time to look around.

 **(Kana){Finally}**

I tried to breathe but it was as if something was stopping me. I struggled and fought and suddenly I heard something. The shattering of glass. I flinched but held my body still and stiff.

"Come on kiddo," A man spoke, his voice soft and gentle. His hands felt rubbery on my skin. "Wake up, it's time to show the world you're still standing." He said and I opened my eyes a crack and saw a tan face with wild hair both white and black. Like salt and pepper.

He smiled at me and gave me a tight hug.

"Welcome back to the land of the living kid." I groaned out loud but not because I was back but because of my back. It's killing me okay. Also being locked up for at least two seasons or maybe three sure give you a crick in the neck.

He laughed, a deep a low sound but it didn't sound annoying, it was kinda nice. I looked at him in the eyes and he raises a brow.

"Well, aren't you gonna get up. You weigh a ton."

"Says the guy with noodle arms." I coughed back. Ugh, my throat felt so sore. He smiled.

"Just like Kat ain't ya?" I blinked and then frowned.

"How do you know my mom?" I choked out still feeling like s#!t. Salty chuckled.

"She's quite famous around here." Was all he said. He rubbed my shoulders but made no move to touch my arms, or at least what's left. He helped me into a wheelchair and we passed many halls.

"Where are we going?" I asked and Salty said nothing. I sighed and closed my eyes. Everything hurt, everything was sore and my brain was buzzing. I took a deep breath and counted to five before letting it go. I just wanna go home now. I've had enough adventure for a lifetime.

I let my mind sink into the dark black corners, I dug out my most precious memories. I could see us smiling and laughing. I could see us together again. I opened my eyes and let myself think of all the thing we can do when we're together again.

I'll be back.


	17. Chapter 12

**(Ash)**

I never gave up. Everyone was so convinced she was somewhere else. They left but I stayed. I left them to their own devices, to their silly theories but I don't believe that was another clone at the top of the school. I think that was the real Kana no matter what she said.

So I went off looking for her.

I know that was stupid to run off on my own but, for Kana, it's worth the punishment and consequences I'll face.

 **(Katherine)**

I took a deep breath before knocking on my sister's door.

It took me several seconds to make out her soft 'go away'. I shook my head and wiped my eyes. I looked up at the blue sky. Such a beautiful blue sky. Such a shame you can't see it kiddo. You would have loved it.

You would be outside right now running around, acting like a child but that would be okay. I wouldn't mind.

I knocked once more and I was told to leave again. I kept knocking and I could hear her horse and cracked voice shouting at me to leave.

"Cait open up!" I yelled slamming my fist on the door with vigor. I stopped and looked at my balled up hand. I watch the red pigment cover my raw knuckles. I covered my mouth and choked down my sobs.

She suddenly swung the door open and I just couldn't look at her in the eyes.

"Katherine?" She questioned quietly. I nodded my head taking in every detail of her worn sandals. "Kat lift your head." I slowly lifted my head up high and watched the clear baby blue sky. "Katherine!" She snapped and I looked my sister in the eyes and I just stood there and let her punch me in the face.

I didn't run or stand up. I let my blood sink into the cloth of my white blouse. The blood red color spread all over the collar as if I were mixing food coloring into water.

"Get up Kat." She barked and I did so. I looked at her in the eyes and I could see how red and puffy they were. I didn't want to be the one to deliver the bad news but someone had to. Jack did want to talk to his aunt but said she wouldn't believe him. Ash and the girls refused to even get out of their room.

I could hear Jack running to me as he opened the car door. I turned to face him and I shook my head and crouched down to his eye level.

"No sweetheart, it's all right," I turned to Cait. "Cat, meet Jack, your nephew. Jack, meet your aunt Cait."

Cat's eyebrows raised up all the way to her hairline. Jack extended his hand to her.

"Hello Aunt Cait, thank you for taking care of Katie, you gave her a great life." He said, voice cracking at the end. Cait slowly reached forward and shook his hand and beckoned us inside. We followed quietly and stepped into the dark living room. A video on the tv was paused.

"Sit," she ordered in that bossy voice of her's. I would have laughed and cracked a joke or two. Teased her for the state of her home. Ruffled her hair like I did when we were kids but not now.

"What do you know about Katie." She asked quietly. Jack didn't say a word so I had to.

"She was my daughter and-"

"Your daughter?!" Cait exploded standing up. "How the hell is it that a sweet, gentle, kind little girl such as Katie related to you?!"

I raised my hands in surrender.

"Look I know it sounds impossible that Kan...Katie and I are related but it's true and I-"

"And I'm supposed to believe you? I just lost _my_ daughter to a...a fire at school, I haven't seen you in _years_ and I'm trying to mourn over my baby girl's death and you suddenly appear after disappearing and claiming that Katie is your daughter!" Jack stood up so suddenly she shook the coffee table before him.

"Yes!" He shouted, that sure shut Cait up and Jack sat back down and entwined his fingers and held them tight to stop from shaking but it didn't work. I put my hand over his. "Yes Katie is her daughter, you'd think I'd know my own sister."

"Explain," was all Cait said as she looked at the table and not us. Especially not me.

We told her everything, from the beginning, form my fight with mom and dad after they said they disapproved of you, to how we were leaving but I suddenly went into labor. How we had a good life till you had to ruin it. To the loss of my children, to your death. To having to go into hiding, to hear false alarms of where the troublesome duo were. To the finding of Kana.

I showed her the journals and I let her read them. I let her take her time as I held Jack close. Once she put the books down I told her how we searched for her, Jack told her about their little fall, how Kana saved his life. Jack told her about having to bring the news of her death to us. We told her about how we had to stay at Gallagher since they wouldn't let us go looking for her. How we did it anyway, how we broke the rules, how we forced everything we've ever done onto our backs and risk it all for Kana.

We told her the tale of the girl we meet, the girl we were so convinced was ours we didn't stop to wonder why she didn't recognize us. We told her what happened at the school, the clones, everything. Once we were done Cait nodded and told us her story.

The story of the abandoned twin who was left behind as her other half left to a country far away and how that twin had to just stand by and was forced to grow up too soon. We said nothing as we heard about how the twin felt everything, heartbreak, loss, how that twin ad to move and move and move. How she lost everyone she ever cared about. We were told of how she found Katie abandoned and lost, how it reminded her of her, how she took the poor girl in and treated her as her own.

I was a sobbing mess by the time we were done. Cait told me something else too. That our brother, our only other sibling had lost his life on the line of battle. She told me, no, she shouted at me how she called me over and over again trying to talk to me but it was as if she didn't exist.

"You didn't pick up, I messaged you, I called your boss I did everything but it's as if I don't even exist as if you never had a twin. Like-like you found someone better huh!"

I took a step outside and sat down in the armchair that was on the porch. I watched the sky and closed my eyes and let my tears fall.

 **(Jack)**

"So, is she still out there?" Aunt Cait asked. I shrugged. She nodded.

Aunt Cait reached over the table and put her hands on mine.

"It is nice meeting you Jack, it really is," She lifted my head with her hand and looked me in the eyes and chuckled a bit. She had the same musical tone we all shared. "You look just like your..well I wouldn't really call the man a father but you get my point. You act more like your grandfather though." She sniffed and looked at the books.

"What was Katie-er..I mean Kana, what was she like?" I thought about it for a second.

"Wild, she was wild," I told her, that was the best way to describe her. Aunt Cait nodded.

We went outside to go check up on mum and she was crying while rubbing her thumb over her arm and she looked up at her. A dried trail of blood on her face, her blouse soaked in her blood, eyes red and puffy. We all wore black or white for this.

We walked down a long winding dirt road to a nasty little river. We saw a patch of dirt that looked recently dug. That clone Ash is so convinced is Kana told us where she buried Katie. I held two flowers in my hand.

Cait held mom's hand and she held mine. I walked forward and placed the flowers down on her grave.

"Hey Katie, it's me, Jack. Your brother. I know we didn't know each other for long but I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I stood up and walked over to mom and wrapped my arm around her. I didn't want to let go. Aunt Cait walked over.

"Hey kiddo, I'm glad to be with," She paused and shook her head. "To talk to you again, I swear I'll visit. I know you get lonely at times and," She broke down into sobs and mom ran to her side in an instant.

I think for a mother, the worst that could happen is to see their child grow up without them, to watch them die before you, to just be here, at their grave. Helpless. Hopeless. Knowing that they can never see them again, to never hear their laugh. To never see their smile. I think the worst thing that could happen to a mother is this.

Losing a child.

 **(Katherine)**

I knew this wasn't Kana but I just couldn't. I couldn't help but cry. It hurt. I clutched the fabric over my heart. It was now my turn.

I stepped forward to the grave. I squinted at the light that reflected off of something. I looked up to see a miracle out of hell. I watched as my baby girl walked over with Ash at her side. I covered my mouth as I saw one sleeve was bunched up and tied up near the elbow. Her arm was gone.

Kana was dress in black and I took it all in. Her hair was cut, there was a side where she shaved her hair off while the rest of it was a wild tangled mess. Her golden eyes looked at me and she paused at the river. Her black dress with the white top and black skirt blew in the wind. She held a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

I watched as she crossed the river silently, the only sound was the slouching of water and a bit of a splash here and there. Ash was dress in black as well. Lexie and Mel walked out of the woods too. Dress just the same. A small candle in their hands.

I put my hand over my mouth, my heart so confused as to what to feel and suddenly behind the girls stood another figure. She walked forward to reveal K.2. She too held a candle and was dressed in black.

Once Kana and the rest crossed the river she kept her eyes on the little grave. I kept my smile to myself remembering where I was.

"Thank you, Katie, you gave us hope, you brought us together and now here we are. Together. Just for you." I said quietly but loud enough for hopefully all of us to hear. I walked back to Jack and Kana waited for everyone else to go. Everyone said a few words. Tears were shed. Mel broke down in sobs.

Then it was only Kana who had said nothing. She took a deep breath and crouched down and spoke in a soft voice.

"Hey Katie, it's me, your big sister. I know we never met, wish we could have. I've been hearing such good things about you," she looked over to K.2. She let out a chuckle. "Now I know I should be a sobbing, blubbering mess but maybe I'm just an ass that way. I'm proud of you, you stayed strong. You did good kid, you did good."

Kana reached forward with her missing arm. "You were amazing out there. I'm so...proud. I'll never forget you kid, I swear. Also," She put down the bouquet of flowers and reached into a pocket that was in the skirt of the dress. She took out a watch. Placing it own at her grave she sat down as if the rest of us weren't even there. "I know you wanted more time, I sadly can't give you that but if I could I would. I'm so sorry kiddo, I really am."

She dusted herself off and walked over. We all held hands and closed our eyes and just let the silence surround us.

"Here lies Ashley Katherine," Kana spoke. Her voice calm and cool. "A brave girl who only wanted more time. Herewith her stands, a sister,"

"A brother,"

"Friends,"

"A woman,"

"A loving mother,"

"May she forever rest in peace." Kana finished and we opened our eyes. No one moved. We all just stayed there a moment longer but we knew we had to go eventually.

It all happened in a blur, probably since my vision was blurred by tears but all I know is that none of us know who was the first to leave and who was the last. Suddenly we were back at Cait's place. Kana was silent with a smile on her lips, she smiled throughout the entire funeral now that I realize it.

She stood up startling all of us. K.2 stood up too to follow her out the door but Kana waved her off. We watched her walk out the door, none of us tried to stop her. I itched to follow her, my leg was bouncing like crazy. I took a deep breath. I stood up and rubbed the liquid away from my eyes. I exhaled and walked to the door. My hand shook as I reached for the doorknob. my heart pounding in my ears.

I opened the door to reveal the setting sun. I watched the colors fall from the sky being replaced with the dark colors of the night. I looked around and saw Kana sitting in the armchair I was before. Her eyes were closed as she faced the sky. Tears fell down her face with that same smile on her lips. She opened her eyes and faced me. This was the first time I've seen her in so long. I couldn't help myself. I ran to her and held her tight. I didn't want to let go. She hugged me back giving my sides a tight squeeze.

So there we were, mother and daughter reunited again, sobbing on a porch and armchair. I pushed the armchair back and we sat on the cold floor and watched the stars. I sat her on my lap as I spoke softly into her ear. And just like that, the world, everything just seemed so bright again. The stars seemed to put in more energy to make our night the brightest one of them all.

Jack came out a while later, he just stood there. Kana jumped up and ran to him. Jack closed his eyes and seemed to brace himself but his eyes opened in shock as Kana tackled him in a giant hug. She sobbed telling him how worried she was that she miscalculated and he fell off and how scared she was that we would never find her. She just seemed so small at that moment. So fragile, like a small child. We held her close and she cried. She let out all the bottled up emotions she kept hidden since freshman year.

Ash and the girls along with Cait and K.2 came out soon. Kana hugged and greeted them all.

Kana walked up to Ash her head hung in shame.

 **(Kana)**

I looked at the floor, I just couldn't face Ash but I gotta at some point or another. I could feel her small skinny arms wrap around my sides and meet up again behind my back as she held me close. I can't think of the last time I cried this much. I buried my tear stained face into the nook of her neck and whispered quietly to her.

"Please don't be mad at me," I begged and she laughed, the vibrations were sent from her body to mine.

"I'm just a little miffed at you but you did wear the dress instead of pants so I've gotta give you that." She teased. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, sis," I whispered and stood up tall. I crouched down a bit and kissed her forehead and then turned to everyone else. I have no idea who this woman was but she watched me so intensely like she was debating whether or not to strangle me or hug me. I hope she's going for the latter cuz I just got back and am so not ready for a strangling. I'm pretty sure that's Lexie's job, well, Mel looks pretty down too.

I walked up to this stranger and gave her my hand. She looked a little bit like mom. They had the same golden eyes although this woman had wild red hair and freckles on her face. She looked at my hand like it might explode. She slowly reached out to shake mine but froze when her eyes darted to my left arm. She looked away just as quickly and I chuckled.

"I don't mind if you stare, it's okay," I told her smiling a bit. You should have seen Ash's reaction to my arm. She screamed and started to freak out and it took me so long to calm her down. Lexie looked ready to kill someone while Mel, on the other hand, got me a clean sock to put over my little f*cked up stub as she looked around and looked up ways to help bandage my am without hurting me. "I'm Kana by the way, Kana Sheridan Corduroy."

The woman nodded still in shock. "Cait, Cait Corduroy." She said in a haunted whisper and I nodded.

I walked to Lexie, she crossed her arms and looked away from me stubbornly. I smirked and wrapped my arms around her. She stayed as still as a statue.

"Oh come on Lexie, I know you're loving this." I teased and she scoffed. I wiggled my eyebrows at her when she looked at me. Raising a brow at me, daring me to beg so I did something better. I let go. I pouted and huffed 'crossing' my 'arms'. "Fine then, Mel come here you," I said calling the smallest member of our little group over and smiled with satisfaction when she hugged me back.

Sure I couldn't complete a hug now normally but I hope what I could give was enough. I buried my face into her sloppy mess of hair and Mel laughed making her head bob.

"Oi, oi, oi, take it easy kid. You'll break my nose if you laugh any harder." I complained into her blonde lock. She boomed with laughter at my comment and I rolled my eyes and moved away. "Why is it that you guys are trying to hit me? I just got back here, wait a few minutes and see if you can catch me. Then I just might let you get a few blows on me." I teased.

Lexie sighed and I smirked. I opened my 'arm'and signaled her over. She groaned dramatically and looked up and spun her arms around.

"Come here Lexy, you know you want to," I said and patted my knees and whistled. "Come on, here girl, come on-whoa, p-put the chair down-Lex? Lexie? F*ck." I panicked and ran as Lexie chased me with a wooden chair.

"Get back here you bloody prick!" She roared holding the chair above her head ready to beat me with it.

I could hear laughter from the others as I ran.

"You okay kiddo?" Momma asked from the porch.

"I'm fine!" I yelled back to her as I ran from a crazy teenage girl. Gods above these things are scary.

"I'm about to hit you so hard you'd think I was puberty!" Lexie said trying to take a swing at my head.

I made my voice crack as I snapped back at her.

"Are you on your period sweetheart?" This only angered her more.

Note to self: do _NOT_ anger a Baxter, especially not when they're on their period.

I ducked down low and let my arms spread out behind me. I heard this kind of run is popular or something. I heard Mel's booming laughter. Both Lexie and I paused surprised such a loud sound could come from such a little thing.

"Is that the freaking Naruto run?!" She giggled and I shrugged.

"I don't really know, I'm just running for my life here," I explained and then ran again as Lexie picked the chair back up. I laughed and ran off and soon she was tired and struggling to catch her breath as I ran circles around her. Literally.

"Oh, whatever." The brit grumbled and walked off and back to the others taking the chair with her. I laughed victoriously but I wanted a prize for my well-done efforts in not being killed. I looked towards the said Brit and ran to claim my prize.

She must have sensed me coming up behind her because she turned to face me last minute and the look of pure terror on her face was priceless as I hopped on her back.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing you ass?!"

"Bonding!" I cheered and laughed as she shook her head.

"Really," She questioned and turned to face me. "Do tell me more." She said a sly smirk on her lips. I frowned.

Is she...is she trying to flirt. Jesus f*cking Christ.

"Lexie, leave the flirting to the professionals." Please.

She frowned and scoffed then moved so my legs so they were hooked over her shoulders and I was upside down. I blinked. This works too. I flipped off once the blood was starting to make me dizzy but I regret that decision, with the sudden change in stance the blood drained from my face and I fell to the floor with a bit of a headache.

Lex exploded with laughter and gave me her hand. I rolled my eyes, now, normally I'd be all red in the face and shake it off but right now, I think I'll give it to her. Considering what will happen next. I made eye contact with Silva.

I sighed as I let Lexie help me up.

 _You can always say no._

I shook my head. Glad to see you're still here voice, so very, _very_ glad. heck, you could say I'm ecstatic to see you. I'm all giddy to the bone. I-

 _Sheesh, I get it. So rude._

Well, you are invading my mind, I say that's pretty rude. When the voice didn't respond I figure it'd be back later. I lowered my eyes and watched the tall grass change into wood as Lexie took me back to the porch. I painted a smile on my face and looked into my friend's eyes.

Lexie looked like she was ready to smack me. I gave her a smirk.

"What's up Lexington? Wanna another kiss?" She turned beet red at that. Jack blinked.

"Kiss?" I boomed with laughter and walked to my clueless brother.

"Well, ya see here Jacky boy, when one girl likes-" and with that, I was tackled to the floor by Lexie. She put her thin hand on top of my mouth and rolled us over so I was on the bottom. Personally, I think I'm more of a top.

Jack watched us wide-eyed. I wiggled my eyebrows at him as I watched his eyes examine our position. He looked at me confused and I gave him a wink and licked Lexie's hand.

"Jeez, Lexy, can't you tell I'm not Jack? If you wanted my brother he's over there." I cooed and Jack turned such a bright shade of red I'm surprised he didn't start glowing. Well, then again we Corduroys always glow. I mean, if I didn't have my scars on me everyone in my family could pass as models. But I guess I have to be the imperfect one, otherwise my family would be like gods.

Lexie rolled her eyes and I laughed. If felt odd to laugh on the day someone has been lost. Well, then again we didn't laugh much after that. A few days later the school called to have a memorial for the other students that we apparently lost in the big mess Silva told me about. Katie was mentioned. Everyone went but me and Silva. Sil went with them but hid in the shadows.

"Do you wish to come with sister Kana?" She had asked. Well, more like begged me to come but I just couldn't. None of this would have happened if I had just been smarter. But what could I have done? Risking myself was the one way I could keep Jack alive in. I couldn't find a solution where we both lived. All day I had to stay home. I went upstairs to her room. The second I walked in I could feel Katie.

Like she was there. I could sense her presence. I took a look around, the room was plain like she didn't expect herself to be there long. She had few personal belonging but they felt more valuable than anything.

I sat down on her bed where she slept. I saw a small picture frame on the floor behind her dresser like it fell. I picked it up careful not to cut myself with the glass that had cracked and fallen onto the dusty floor.

I looked at the photo. It was Katie and Aunt Cait, the stood before a big old fountain in the middle of a busy spot. With her long locks combed over to one side and a shy smile on her face, you'd be surprised the Mystery Crew thought it was me. I mean seriously, look at this place. A calm little house in the middle of nowhere. I wouldn't be able to stand the peace and quiet for three seconds.

I looked at her bookshelf. Mainly school books she kept. A few books were probably given to her that the school gave out as an assignment. A small journal tucked between a math textbook and English studies one. I didn't want to open it but as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat.

The entries went mostly like this:

'Another day wondering what my family is like. My biological family. Are they like me? I wonder what they're like.'

I sighed wishing I could have given her just that. The answers she wanted. I wish I could have raised her like Silva. Sure Sil wasn't the most lively person on Earth but she was a good kid. As I read on I learned more about a girl I never met than I probably could talking to her. She was a kind, sensitive young lady. She worked hard to get where she was academically as was just naturally curious. She loved a good mystery but wasn't really ready for an adventure. She loved her mom more than anything in the world.

She wrote of her often, she looked up to her. She was a goddess to her. She put her on a special kind of pedestal where no matter how much of a goof she made Aunt Cait was at times she just loved her. She was her perfect image of a mom. Kind, loving, sheltering her from the cold world. She used one word sometimes to describe her and how much she meant to her: Everything. She was everything to Katie. Even though she was bummed out to hear about having to leave her school and friends, just the thought of her mom being happy at her new job was enough.

Her mother's happiness was enough.

After reading the whole thing I felt bad, like really bad. I was seriously the worst daughter compared to Katie. Katie was well, Katie. She came to help when help was asked, I wasn't good at helping people. She was a polite little thing, I was a teenage toddler with no manners at all. Katie was so sweet and kind and I'm just a monster. I was surprised when I remembered she was me. I was her but it was like she was the better parts of me.

I put the book somewhere Aunt Cait could find it. She did a few hours of just wandering the house like a zombie. She screamed and shouted with joy to find more pieces of her daughter. Surprisingly I was the first to know.

She ran to me at full speed and gave me a giant hug. I was so shocked I couldn't respond so she pulled away from me and slowly walked away. I reached for her but I knew that wasn't my place but when I saw her, on the old couch, crying. I gathered all my courage and walked forward and gave her that same hug she gave me, but without the running. Silva didn't really like being around the other ad I knew time was running out. I had to make the biggest decision of my life.

But I was scared. Both choices lead to someone being unhappy. I just wanted everyone to be happy. Was that so wrong? I took a deep breath and watched from afar as my family was on one side of me and Silva was coming closer from the other. I thought about it all. I thought to myself: 'What can a broken thing like you do? How can you make it right again?'

I then made my decision. I knew how to fix this. I knew what was at stake, I knew what I would lose and I risked it. I risked it all for them. What would you have done? Look, I know I should have figured a situation where I didn't have to lose something, where I could keep it all and fill in the blanks but I wanted to lose. I was getting way too close to the sun and now I've got to go higher so the wax can melt, so I can fall and go back to rock-bottom again.

Now here I am, slowly rising to the sun, I pulled a feather from my wings and began to write. The winds and the odds were against me but I kept going. Something in me, probably the logical part, told me no, that there WAS another way but it was too late.

I flew out the window leaving just a feather and a broken promise. Sure I'll never be forgiven for my betrayal but I'll fix it. I can make everything right again! I'm not good, I'm not bad, I'm just unlucky. Like a black cat. All I bring is misfortune. Then again in this world, someone's gotta be the unlucky one.

I wrote a letter so hopefully, they would understand, I really was sorry but I had to do it. I couldn't help myself. I made a promise.

As I walked away I looked back, I watched how their eyes went from hopeful to filled with tears. I turned back around so I wouldn't have to see them fall and cry. I could hear her curse my name, she told me everything I needed to hear. I froze in my spot when she yelled at me.

"DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU'RE GONNA LOSE?!" She roared, her voice cracked. I paused and looked at her. I took in every detail. Like how she was a shaking mess. She watched me carefully. I nodded my head. "WHAT THE, TELL ME WHAT THE DAMN HELL YOU'RE RISKING CAUSE I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING-"

"Everything, I'll lose everything that ever mattered." and with that, I fell into the ocean and was dragged down deep into the cold waters. I let myself drown in my misery. I loved the feeling, I recognized it since I felt it so often it was just a regular emotion for me to feel. I let it suffocate me, crawling inside slowly making the pain worse. My heart seemed to just stop now that it realized what was going on and then it went into overdrive as it panicked not wanting to get hurt again but it cracked.

Shattering into a million pieces.

"YOU PROMISED, YOU PROMISED! WAS THAT ALL IT WAS TO YOU? A SILLY PROMISE you made...to a silly girl. I...I...I hate you!"

Me too pal, me too.

"I'm...I'm sorry," I whispered into the dark breathing my final breath of fresh air. Now, all that I was left with was an unfinished promise, a broken promise, a ruined bond, a loose end. I was left with no home to turn to, no one, I had lost in the deadly game of life.

The saddest part that my mind and heart couldn't wrap around was that I let it happen. I helped it happen.


	18. Characters Explained: Kana

Kana isn't perfect. Sorry if she may seem that way. She is juts naturally gifted in many places but if you really look into it she has many flaws. She is very rash for example. Soon you will see her imperfections soon and once again sorry if she may have seemed too good to be true to you all. Thank you Guest for mentioning this. I had yet to realize this. Now here are a few thing about Kana you may or may not have noticed:

She is literally _covered_ in scars and they make her feel insecure about herself and she's pretty self conscious 'bout them

She has ADHD(so does Katherine)

She is blunt and brutally honest and she doesn't like that about herself

The little voice I sometimes punch in is Kana's self conscious talk so when it told her things like she sucked and crap was because she was trying to convince herself that she didn't matter

She has self worth issues

She is musically talent yes and is fluent in SOME languages like Spanish, French, Italian, and a bit of German(only a few words)

She is athletically talented too but only because she kept herself physically fit as a child growing up thinking this would help her get the approval she thinks she needs to impress her parents

She just wants to belong

the reason she acts immaturely at times even at her grown age and considering her childhood is because of that said childhood, she naturally goes back to acting like a kid since she missed the purest years of her life and subconsciously her mind when at ease thinks she an still act this way

Kana has always tried to impress others thinking their approval might help her fit in better

she hates herself

she is very insecure about herself and has trouble sleeping most of the times which is why she wakes up very early at times

the reason the writing in the beginning was poor was because Kana was not properly educated and so she just thought and wrote that way

her writing sucks since she didn't really practice in that area growing up

poor education

the reason Kana hated Katherine at first so strongly was because inside her she recognized her but her mind refused and so this made it difficult for Kana to grasp the fact that Katherine was her mother

also since Katherine accepted her so easily flaws and all made her feel like she didn't belong thinking Katherine should be disgusted by her since she is so 'broken' in her point of view

she is very selfless because growing up no one told her she had potential or any good qualities in her, she only sees the bad or 'dark' in her which is why she think that she is less in human value than everyone else

with Jack Kana acts more like a child or a teen at times because he is a very important piece of hr past and her mind goes back to that time and she acts like she's a child

She bottles her emotions and put others before her

In Gallagher she likes to show off to the other kids what she can do awed by her own talents too which is why she mentions all the 'cool' things she does like how gifted she is in athletics, music, singing, dancing, she just loves to point out all the good in her feeling better of herself

she's competitive because she wants to shine and show others she matters too

her arguments with Lexie are mainly childish and she teases Lexie because Lexie is like another sibling to her and since she doesn't fight much with Ash and Mel is quiet she argues with Lexie just t add tension and drama in her life but only to experience something new

Kana is very quick to act and regret later

Kana is better off writing how she feels other than saying it thinking she'll say something wrong which is why she wrote Ash apologies rather than just telling her and another reason why she wrote her journals

she is very much traumatized by the loss of her arm but she doesn't want the others to worry so she says she is fine

she was indeed experimented on

K.2 is like a daughter to Kana and Kana will do anything to protect her and feels a strong bond with all the Ks

Kana is scared of losing others to her mistakes or to accidents she didn't even cause but was there so she puts herself as a human shield wrapping herself around people

she scratches her chin scar because it bothers her that it is there and she thinks it makes her seem ugly in a way

she wears shaggy and over-sized clothing to hide her body going back to the whole she doesn't like her scars point, she likes to wear long sleeves so she can hide her arms better and hates the school uniform since it shows her legs

she hates doctors and hospitals

Kana isn't perfect and I just wanted to point that out. Sorry if this bugs you or makes you uneasy but I just wanted to show you Kana with flaws and all.


	19. Chapter 13

Dearest sister Ashley,

I'm so sorry I had to do this, I didn't want to but I made an important promise to someone and I can't just ignore them. They need me right now while I can still do something. I know you hate me and will for the rest of eternity and that is perfectly understandable but I just want you to know that I'm sorry for the way I acted all this time.

I know I'm a pest and a lot to handle and not exactly the best at listening to instructions and I'm working on that. I know I' just a foolish idiot that needs to grow up. I need to stop taking risks. I need to think I know. I am willing to do everything I can do to fix it all.

Please don't go look for me. Please don't do anything. Hate me. Curse my name till you've forgotten me. I'm cool with that. But following me is a no-no got that? I will return. I made a promise to you, didn't I? That I would be your sister forever, to stay by your side. I swore on the river of Styx I would and I will. ALways. I never want to hurt you. Never again.

I know I failed you but I'm trying to fix it. I'll fix everything. It'll all go back to normal. Sure it won't be picture perfect but I'll do my best. I'll keep smiling. I swear to return and I swear everything will be right. Never again will I have to hurt you.

Sincerely me,

Kana S. Corduroy


	20. Chapter 14

Dearest Katherine Corduroy,

I'm sorry. I won't ask for forgiveness. I won't beg. I just want you to hear me out. I'm sorry I left such a mess behind me. I'm sorry I made you lose everything.

Words fail to express how I feel right now. Terrible can be one but it's not even close. I will fix everything. I will. Mother, I want you to know that I'm sorry. Please understand that I never meant for things to turn out this way. I didn't want this. I didn't want to cause everyone pain. I know now where my big mistake was. Where I went wrong. It was many many years ago.

I was young and stupid. I still am. My big mistake was staying alive. I lived Mother and I'm sorry. I failed to realize it but I also don't regret it. I know it's stupid to try to explain things since I have no explanation but here is my final excuse. I made a promise to someone. That someone doesn't have much, they never did. They grew up in a dark place with no one to turn to. I tried to give them the best I could and now they're running out of time. I'm running out of time. I needed to act quick. I hate myself for being so rash. So hot headed but I guess that is what makes me so much like him. Like, dad. I'm so sorry I could never be the perfect daughter you wanted. The pretty girl with straight As.

I'm sorry I could never give you a happily ever after. I know that sounds stupid, a happily ever after. Where everything is just perfect, where everything is just right. Where you won't have to worry about certain things. Like lies, horrible daughters, heartbreak, loss, death. A world where everything is right. Where there are no obstacles on the road. Where you can just close your eyes and be happy. I want to give you that but for that to happen I need have somethings and lose others. I'm starting to see where I can step into the light after being in the dark for so long. Even if it's just for a little bit.

I made a promise. I've made many of them. I know I shouldn't make any I can't keep but I do so anyway. I've made a promise to fix everything, I swore to return, to be the person I need to be. I'm not perfect and I won't try to be. I'm okay with this. I swear on the River of Styx I will fix everything. I won't fail you twice. I won't. I know I'm not welcomed back to school if I am I will only stay if I'm wanted. If you want me I'll stay, if not then I'll go. If you don't ever want to hear of me or think of me that's okay too. I just want to fix everything, I want to make amends. I want to give you all a happily ever after and I will.

Never again will I hurt you. I want you to keep smiling, keep laughing your amazing laugh. You're an incredible person and you can make anyone feel amazing too. People look up to you and you don't have to look far too find that someone agrees with me. You are the most amazing mother any child could wish for. The moments we've had together, the bad and goods are the greatest moments ever. I don't know what made me dislike you so much, maybe it was my pride or maybe I was too stubborn and convinced you didn't want anything to do with me so I wanted nothing to do with you but I see how wrong I am. I do need you but that's being selfish. There are others who need you more.

You have a group who will need your guidance. Guide them like the brilliant leader you are. I love you, I always will. You are my world, my everything. You gave me something unique and incredible. You gave me a mother's love and that something I won't get the same from anyone else. I will fix everything I swear.

Please don't go look for me. Please don't do anything. Hate me. Curse my name till you've forgotten me. I'm cool with that. But following me is a no-no got that? I will return. I made a promise now I need to stand by it. Always. I never want to hurt you. Never again. I love you.

-Sincerely me,

Kana


	21. Chapter 15

Kana was there, she was there for everything. People may tell you that they've seen everything but they can never really see everything. Kana can't say she's seen everything but she has gotten pretty damn close.

Kana was there and now she's here.

Kana was there when she walked away from her sister, her family, everything she could ever wish for. Turning her back just for a girl she raised herself. Kana felt responsible for her actions. Like a mother but she wasn't a mother. She was just Kana, Kana Sheridan Mulligan. She was like her dad in her eyes. Leaving things undone, leaving a trail of tears, leaving broken promises behind. But unlike her father, she would be there.

Kana was there. She was there to watch Silva grow tall and strong. She was there to show her how to walk. She was there to watch her laugh and smile at the stories she told of those she left to save her brother. She was there.

She wasn't there, however, to help her when she needed her the most, this tore the poor teen apart. Silva was just starting her new 'job' and she needed her guidance but Kana wasn't there to provide her with any.

But she was there to look at her face as they reunited once more after so long of being trapped in that dark place. Kana was there when the doctors told her of Silva's condition. How Silva was...nevermind.

It was a wild unexplainable thing but the easiest way to explain it was Silva was...expiring. Kana had asked the girl what her last wish was, what she wanted the most more than anything in the world, more than the moon was just one last adventure with Kana. One more time. And so Kana told her yes. She couldn't deny the dying girl's request and knew what it would cost her but she didn't have the heart to say now. To leave her when she would need her the most again.

So there you have it. The worst excuse ever.

Their adventure was an odd one but none the less the least forgettable of the dying girl's short life. And it all started with a small trip from Lecce, Italy to Turin. It was a long and hard adventure but their struggles didn't just stop from going to one end of Italy to the other. On no. They went to the border of both France and Italy and crossed it like it was just a daily hobby of theirs.

Then in France, they went to Grenoble. From there they made their master plan to visit everywhere they possibly could in the short time they had. Kana was determined to take her to her homeland where she was born. Westport Ireland.

From Grenoble, they went to Nimes. A beautiful place to visit. They went to the ever so famous Arena and then the temples. Kana told Silva of the gods she admired so. Silva listened to every word she said because she knew that would be the last time she would ever hear those words in the same place at the same time again. She charged the moment they shared.

From Nimes to Toulouse. Kana took her to Capitole de Toulouse. They explored the channels there too and took a little trip on one. Silva loved the natural beauty of the water. Together they rode the Ferris wheel and Silva held onto Kana tight looking out into the night sky. The stars. It was as if they did their best to try and show themselves to her.

From Toulouse, they scurried along to Strasbourg. That place was like something out of a fairy tale. They went to the markets, had a dance. The hoes of the place were so unique an just breathtaking. It was hard to describe.

From Strasbourg to Lyon they went. Only in Lyon, they say and only there. So much to offer, so little time. The festival, oh the festival, how to describe it? Lyon to Tours, Kana took her inside the castles secretly and treated her like a princess. Looking at a guide she told Silva all she could of the places they saw. The brochure started to pile by the time they left Tours. Tours to La Rochelle. The sent of the sea will always stay with Silva.

She watched with careful eyes as Kana sat on the docks of the port and dipped her feet into the water. Following her lead, Silva removed her footwear. Kana held her close and there they watched the boats come and go as the sea lapped at their feet and the mist blew sea salt into their hair. From La Rochelle to Paris. The heart of France. The Eiffel tower was stunning at night. Kana took her to the very top where they weren't supposed to go to but went to anyways. From the heart to France to Limoges. Every building seemed to have something special about them.

But something about Kana started to worry Silva. She started to grow dark bags under her eyes as if she weren't sleeping. Her hair was starting to get wild with strands standing on end like a spooked forest animal, jumping at every sound. Kana had reassured her she was fine but one night Silva caught her awake all night, as well as the next few nights. It was as if she was just living on adrenaline and a prayer at this point. Worried that her sister might be having nightmares from her time in the Lab Silva stayed up with her till she managed to lull the girl to sleep. The only time she ever saw her sleep.

Day by day the poor girl seemed to get worse, she seemed, unperfect. A tragedy I know. The girls had traveled almost everywhere in France. From Limoges to Orleans to Caen to Dunkirk to Lille to Calais to Rouanas to Fecamp to Etretat but they didn't stop there. Oh no, Silva was in for the full tour de France Kana style. On they went from there to Valance to Cholat to Vans to Landram to Brest and finally the giant leap across the Engish channel.

They stole away in a ship taking then overseas but it seems like the gods were not on their side. Silva started to grow weak, her time was coming and she knew it. She didn't mind, she was given the adventure she wanted. But at what cost, what had her greed make Kana lose?

Kana was there to be the shoulder for Silva to rest on as they took many busses to get to Westport. Once there Kana showed her what little of her hometown she could.

Kana was there to soften the fall as life's grip on Silva was gone and she fell into the depts of death taken to the world below. Kana sent a prayer that she would be safe in Elysium where she belonged. But now, who is there for her? Who was there for Kana when she broke down at last?

Years and years of pain, no, agony. Suffering from injustices no one should bare at such an age. Years and years of having no self-worth, thinking that if she left no one would notice if she did. That she was just that invisible girl in the crowd. The girl who disappeared. The girl who took her own life. Who rested her dead body herself. Burying her under mounts of dirt. Taking all the things she ever had and throwing them away. No one saw her before. Maybe now, maybe if she changed, a real change.

If she just became someone so wrong, so different, would someone see her? Would someone see her at last? Or will she just drown in a kingdom with no water but words? Disappearing when all eyes are on her.

Now, now the world will see. They will all see, a new girl, the same body, the same mind, a new girl. A new Kana S. Corduroy. All the old Kana needs to do is find her. She just needs to see although she is blind. Fly though her wings are broken, be more than the sixth rock on that lake. That lake miles and miles away.

But how? How does she fix everything? How?

There, there in the dirt, she sat. The broken girl who had nothing. Running a hand through her shoulder length hair staring off into the horizon as she watched nothing, she waited for nothing. She waited for time to pass so death may take her. Curling up into a ball she broke down. Letting herself shatter into a million pieces because what was the point? What's the point of fixing herself when she'll just break again? What was the point of standing when she would just be knocked over again?

Her wet hot tears streamed down her face as the cold night winds howled in pain begging for mercy, maybe it wasn't the winds who were begging. Maybe it was the broken girl, the broken girl who no one saw. The girl who could disappear without a single soul noticing.

"Why? Why? Why?! Why me?!" She bellowed into the winds but her words were ripped from her mouth as soon as they left.

There, there in the streets you could see a tall figure walking the night and if you listen you can hear voices. Mumbling and muttering. The whispers of the night will be a sad voice with its words that can break your soul but draw you in like a song. A lovely voice but not a lovely speech. By night she walks and by day she dies.

Strangers offer food and shelter but she declines every time. Her young beauty was being ruined by morning. Her once tan skin was now as pale as the moon in a bad way. Her once well-rounded face was now stretched skin on bones. Deep black bags under her eyes and a body as thin as paper. Like a walking skeleton with a voice like a song but speech of death.

She will sometimes sit on a playground when it's empty and sit on the swing, always on the left side. Always, she holds the right swing with a grip so tight it's a miracle she has yet to break the rusty old chain. Every midnight, right on the chime of the bell she will stand and push the right swing. One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four. Then, when midnight is up and it becomes 12:01 she stops the swing.

It's like she is keeping track of time like she knows. Ask her the time and she knows. She doesn't even need to look she knows. She knows. She knows because she was there, she was there because she promised and she promised because she was foolish and young. Oh, the regrets we have when we are young. Those years we all have where we just want to go back or erase those days.

Days turned into weeks, weeks grew into the first month. It's a miracle she has lasted this long. Maybe since she's been given help.

 **(no one)**

Edwin never went downstairs at five in the morning. If he did he'd see her. It's not that he doesn't like the girl it's just that he doesn't what to see the state she let herself grow into.

Yesterday two men dropped her at his Dad's bakery since his dad usually takes her in and helps her but his dad wasn't awake but someone had to do the job but Edwin didn't want to. Last week his dad had to get the girl stitches! She was just that bad, like an insomniac. Edwin never once saw her sleep or eat. She just stares off into space an lets whatever happens to happen. It's like she's dead or a zombie. He can't tell which one is worse.

He's seen her. He watches out of his bedroom window when he's done with his work. He watches the poor girl stagger down the streets of Westport. He can't help but yurn to be able to talk to her, ask her what's wrong, why does she morn so. But she won't talk like she forgot how. As if after all this time of being silent she can't remember how she even sounds.

He stood up finally giving up and giving in to his caring heart. He slowly walked downstairs trying to not make a sound. There sprawled on the couch like a dead body. Her eyes opened a crack and when she looked at him no words could describe how she looked. Skin as white as the winter snow and as stretched out as the sky itself. Her hair was a disheveled mess with some clumps sticking together with some rubbish that sewed its way in. Her long fingers so think you could see bone. And her face.

Dirt smudged the left side of her face like she just dropped on mud or dirt. Dark, deep bags lined her eyes like doors into those dull golden eyes. She looked at him with a strange glare of greed. Like she wished she had what he did. But who would want the life he lived. No mother and a father who acted like he had no son but a slave. Friends who only talked to him out of pity. But still, she watched him with the hunger in her eyes.

Edwin walked forward, this long legs somewhat dragging against the wooden floor. She eyed his every move like she was ready to run of he attacked but made no move to do anything but breath.

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked foolishly. of course she hasn't eaten yet, she's in the same spot she was in when they brought her. She hadn't even moved a centimeter.

She just looked ahead, past him like there was something important of his old full family photo. His dad, his mom, and him. A full family. A happy family. But who cares, that's gone now. It happened and now it's gone.

Edwin sighed and stood in front of her trying to get her attention but she kept looking away. He gave up. Taking a deep breath he walked to the kitchen and took some fruit from the basket and a glass of water, a few books to read, and a blanket for warmth. Walking back to the girl he saw her watching her. She was like a zombie girl.

Edwin sat down next to her and wrapped one side of the blanket around her shoulders and set the food and water down in front of her not forcing her to eat like his dad would. He didn't think he should force her to do something she didn't want to, he'd leave the opportunity standing there for her to take it. Adding a bit of temptation in there too because come on, who can resist free food? A teenager sure can't. Sitting up in a better position he finally saw them move.

After reading to himself Edwin could have sworn he heard muttering but maybe that was just him. Shaking his head he returned to his book.

''Ren?'

'Yeah?'

'Next time, please don't eat my other one.'

He laughed. 'I wasn't sure if you were going to talk to me at all, but I knew food was probably my best bet. Next time I leave you standing alone in the dark like a total jerk, I'll buy you a dozen.'

'A dozen at least.' I took a deep breath. Now that I had Nutella coursing through my veins I felt invincible. 'And just so you know, I meant what I said at Valentina's. You're the one I like. Maybe love.'

'Maybe love, huh? Well, that's good news. Because I maybe love you too.'

We grinned at each other and then a warm, spicy feeling dripped straight though my core, and I could tell Ren was feeling the same thing, because suddenly we were standing so close I could see every single one of his eyelashes. Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me.'

Edwin leaned in, Ren better kiss Lina or he was throwing his book onto the streets and curse the author's name.

Before Edwin could go on with his page he heard a loud crunch. Jumping out of his skin and back he looked over to a very red, very much eating Zombie. Zombie looked away and tried to use their hair to hide their face.

Was it rude that he was calling them Zombie?

Well, they won't give him their name.

But he never asked.

Well played.

"Are you just going to watch me eat?" Zombie finally muttered softly. Like if he even breathed he wouldn't hear them. Edwin shrugged.

"If you want me to," Zombie frowned and raised a brow. "Okay watching is a 'no'." Zombie nodded at this taking another small bite. "How about knowing your name?" Another frown. Jeez, people. This one was extra snarky.

"No."

"Hi No, I'm Edwin." Edwin introduced himself with a smile. No did not like that one, or maybe they just don't have a sense of humor.

 **(Edwin)**

I watched them roll their eyes, well she? Maybe he? I can't really tell and I don't want to assume their gender, it seems like something a bad host would do. I wanted to return to my book so badly, I've been waiting for so long for Ren and Lina to get together and this might just be the page where they do but I feel like No here needs my attention more.

I saw them eyeing my book and I held it up for them to see.

"Do you know it?" No shook their head. Then finished their fruit. I offered a trash can to throw it in and they tossed in it nearly missing. I sighed and went back to reading.

Come on Ren, come on-OH MY GAWD! Really?! Really?! Really-oh, oh no, oh this is good. Yes! Aw, so cute, wait, oh freak, stay asleep, just, shush, let me have this man! Oh yes! YES! Oh good lord yes.

I smiled and closed my book. I can die a happy man now, well till I find other books to read and break my heart with then read some more. I love books, they're so much better than people.

Speaking of people I have a guest. I looked over to No but they were sound asleep with their head resting on the back of the couch. I sighed and felt a smile crawl onto my lips. At least They're getting some rest.

 **(Kana)**

You know I always thought I'd find my family, I'd find them and then I'd be happy. I found them, I found my family, my home, my whole life but now I've left it all. I left my family and somehow I don't feel empty. I don't feel anything but I don't feel anything.

I opened my eyes and shifted a bit. Gods above my neck is sore. I yawned and took a look around. That boy was still here but he was knocked out like a light. Boom, just there. On the coffee table...the coffee table. Next to a couch.

"You know, I nearly lost my life on a couch once Silva. You remember that Ash? Yeah, I gave you such a scare Lex, don't even pretend I didn't scare you too Mel. Oh man momma, I'm so glad you weren't there. I totally would have given you a heart attack. You too Jack." I muttered to my family, my home, far, far, far, far away.

I stood up and took a bit of fruit, took a sip, used the bathroom, tried to scratch that one itchy spot on my back I can't reach. Not in that order but you get the gist.

"Gods my fucking neck hurts...sorry, sorry, my 'freaking' neck hurts. Happy Ash? Oh, shut it you stupid Brit. No, I'm not apologizing, Ash, you can't tell me to-oh don't you start too Mel! Momma, Mel and Ash are picking on me." I mumbled and walked out of the building but I stopped at the door, my hand over the doorknob.

I looked back, I always do. I'm always looking back. I'm not supposed to but I do. I walked forwards away from my exit and moved his books to the side, I laid him down on the couch properly. Old habit I guess.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I did this with you too Mel, why do you think all your books magically moved to your bag?" I uttered to the wind and it carried my words over the large blue sea keeping me from my home.

But I didn't wish to go back. I was afraid that if I did I would have no home to go to. Hopefully, they followed my instructions and forgot me, cursed out my name till I was just another forgotten name in the cold night breeze.


	22. Chapter 16

**(Kana)**

Words can't describe how I felt, how I feel, there's a pain everywhere that isn't physical and I don't know. But there was also this part of me where there wasn't the pain, there was this sense of fear and curiosity.

"Do you guys know what I'm feeling? Mel? Ash? Lexie? Maybe I'm just homesick. But still, what's that other feeling? Maybe it's just my fear to go home. Like I'm scared to see what would happen if I go back...the way I am." I sighed and turned the corner munching on my fruit.

"Do you want to go to the playground, Jack?" I looked up to see the time then when I got what I wanted I looked back to where I was going. "It's almost midnight."

I waited then nodded heading to the playground not too far away. I walked up from behind the swings and saw them unoccupied just how it should be at this hour.

I sat down on my side of the swings and looked out into the horizon. I watched the dark sky and I sighed.

I don't know why but there is something I feel, something off. Why? I sighed and once midnight was over I stood and left my brother. I stuffed my hand into my pockets and closed my eyes. It doesn't pay to be good, it does nothing to be the good kid. My father was never the dad he needs to be, my mom has her perfect son and where do I go?

Where do you go when the journey is over? Where do the last ones standing to go? Who's the hero? Who's the villain?

I don't want to be the hero but never the villain. No never, then I'd be like him. But what do I do now, I know there's something missing. I missed something. It bugs me, I thought about Them. The nightmare they started. Was the war won or had we just gained a small victory?

What did they even want with me? Does it have something to do with John? What did he start? I moved streets. My knees started to buckle. No, please. I can be stronger!

I tried to walk some more, farther, just a bit more. They can't know you're here Kana, they'll have your head on a silver plater to toy with.

I saw a shadow move and I hurried my walk. I heard a crash.

Medical equipment flashed in my mind and I started to run.

No, no! I can't go back! Never again, never again. Not there, anywhere but there!

I ran quickly forcing my weak legs to move. I looked back and-

 **(Jack)**

I just sat there and let it all happen. I watched it all fall apart but before it did I gave them one last look as to how we were. I showed them our last happy moment together. Then it was all over, there would be no more happy moments from that day on.

Due to missing too much school all of us were forced to be held back a grade and take it again. I'm still a freshman and I have this odd feeling in my heart, it's not empty but it just hard to explain.

I watched Ash poke at her food for about twenty minutes now.

"Ashley," She looked up at me curious. I gestured to her food. "Please, eat, I don't want you to make not eating a habit." She nodded and ate a few bites before staring off into space. The school is now so much quieter, probably because everyone heard the News. Kana wasn't coming back to Gallagher. We faked an accident and hospital bills and everything.

The girls and I went along with the story of how Kana had been kidnapped and when we went to find her it was too late and we were caught in the crossfire, she sacrificed herself for us and now, she has no chance of coming back. Ever.

It was like some god zapped all the energy out of this place leaving just a boring spy school behind. I'm now given looks of pity and asked if I was okay all the time. My teacher just saw me as another student and Mom, well mom left, she lost her job, her home and is now back in hiding.

I took a deep breath then let it go. Ash put her hand over mine and I shook my head.

I needed to let go, it's over now. It's all over.

I think this is the hardest part of being a spy, waiting, being in the dark and waiting, waiting for a sigh, a light, anything just to tell you it's all done and fixed. Good as new. But it won't be like that. Our light won't be as bright.

The thing that terrifies me about the wait is who I'll be in the end. Who am I? Who am I in the sea of people all around me? It was like I was drowning in words and mumbles. Who am I in this world full of brilliant people? Who am I without her? Am I just the other half left behind like Aunt Cait?

I looked around in our little group and only saw solemn faces. I couldn't blame them, she broke their hearts into tiny scattered pieces. I met eyes with Baxter and she nodded.

I looked at Mel and Ash and they nodded too. We all got up, cleaned after ourselves then left the chattering room. We walked up and up, going higher and higher till we reached the special room. We opened the door and entered the room in the tower.

"If she ever comes back-"

"When she comes back," I barked correcting Lexie mid-death threat. She stiffly nodded.

"Right, when, when she comes back I'm gonna-"

"Kill her, we get it." Mel finished half-heartedly.

We all sighed and looked at the floor. Ash reached into her skirt pocket and took out a crinkly letter, Kana's last letter to her. She carried it around everywhere because it held her words, her promises, her crazy handwriting that was nearly impossible to read.

She sat down in one of the old chairs that were stored here. Her eyes glued to the page. I took a deep breath and walked over to her. I crouched down and put a hand on her shoulder. That was a good thing to do, right? She won't chop off my arm of judo-flip me, right? Right?

Ahs looked over at me finally ripping her eyes away from the page. She sighed and gave me a bone crushing hug, one of many I've been receiving lately. Although I was starting to lose air in my lungs I let her crush me in her skinny, terrifyingly strong arms.

Mel took a deep breath then started to pace, I say in less than 10 seconds Lexie will start mumbling death threats and the oh so many colorful ways she will rip her limb from limb.

"Stupid fucking grit always running off and doing dumb shit that arse." Oh look, there it is. I closed my eyes and let the chatter fade into the background till I couldn't take it anymore.

"Guys come on!" I barked raising my voice a bit and the room went silent. I sighed. "Look I know you're all mad about being left behind, and I am too but I don't think we should give up on Kana just yet."

Ash nodded. "I think so too, I mean she did give us her word. Besides, when has she ever...wait, no...there was that one time where she...well she's coming back!" Brilliant, simply brilliant.

Lexie raised a brow at me then took a deep breath in and a noisy exhale soon followed.

"Fine," she muttered to the floor kicking the stone down there. Ash laughed and gave her a sly smile, Lexie turned a dark shade of red and looked anywhere but the young Morgan. "But only because you guys say so."

We looked over at Mel who rolled her eyes and smiled brightly.

"Fine, but only because I miss that dunce too," then muttered under her breath. "Besides, I miss my guinea pig." Guys please, we're supposed to be supporting kana not snapping about her behind her back.

I shook my head, well at least I've got them to wait a little bit more. I looked out the small window we had and stared at the vast blue sky. Just come home soon, please, I don't know what you're doing out there but whatever it is, just know that you should head back soon.

We sat down and talk for a while remembering old memories we've kept on our minds. I couldn't pay attention for long though. Once we were done we split ways but it didn't feel right to go back to bed. I mean here I am being fed and housed while Kana, well I don't really know about her. For all I know she's stopped eating and is just walking the streets of some city.

I opened the door to my room and I looked at the stack of books I kept under my bed and looked the other way. I forced myself not to think about those books. I sighed and walked to my desk and took out a picture. A small picture of our small family happily smiling. I've been on this earth since I was young and I've done whatever I was told. I did everything and look at what it's done to me. I've ruined myself.

 **(Kana)**

I frowned at Pepper and watched him as he paced back and forth.

"I thought we agreed never to make contact again," I growled at him and Pepper froze and looked over at me mad.

"We did but now something has come up and-"

"Let me guess, I'm somehow roped into this mess?" He nodded. "I'm so lucky aren't I?" I muttered.

"Kana I have a question for you," I raised a brow. "Fine, more than a few questions." I knew it. These guys only come when they want something from me. Like when I was rescued from...no, never think of that place again.

"You know Pepper I'm surprised you even showed your ugly mug to me again. You've got guts pal. So before you can give me any more of your excuses just tell me what you want."

 **(no one)**

Pepper frowned but knew there was no point in trying to reason with the teen. He looked at Kana and was shocked she let herself get to such a state. Looking away in shame he spoke.

"Kana, this question regards something we found in your Aunt's house and-"

"You were where?!" Kana yelled standing up slamming her hands n the table before them.

"Oh calm down, she wasn't even there!"

"We agreed that I'd stay if you left them alone!" Kana yelled different things flashed in her mind. What if they checked the rest of her family too?

'Oh gods above', Kana prayed, 'please keep my family safe'.

Pepper shook his head.

"Oh calm down, it didn't work, it was a personal project," Kana muttered swears under her breath.

"And since when do you care about the project?" Kana snapped, her tone harsh and unforgiving. But then again after what she's been through, who could forgive.

"It's not-" Pepper pinched the bridge of his upturned nose, it was like someone had punched him so hard it just stayed that way. "Look, I'll just get to the point now-"

"You could have done that a while ago." Kana waited for his response expecting it to be about something stupid.

"You let go didn't you?" Okay, not what she was expecting at all.

"What do you mean-"

"Back at the canyon, you let go," Kana froze, her body going rigged but that was soon replaced by an empty face. "Why did you let go, Kana? Why did you-"

"I didn't let go, I slipped. A simple miscalculation."

"Did you slip or did you let go, there's a big difference between the two." Oh, my gods, this man has the balls to come back into Kana's life and is now asking stupid questions. Kana wanted to throw her apple core at him in hopes of shutting him up.

"I know the difference and I know I slipped. I would have never let go." Pepper raised a brow.

"And why is that Kana? Why would you have never let go?" Okay, he's really going to get the apple core to the face if he doesn't butt out of her business right now.

"Why does it matter to you?" Good one. Pepper rolled his eyes and sighed. Teenagers, they think they're ready to face the world and the horrors that are out there but they're not. They're still kids!

"I just, like to keep an eye on my old...coworkers that's all." Ugh, adults. They treat you like you're five when you're around 17 and perfectly capable of flipping them over the table and breaking their neck. Why can't they just see that some teen aren't kids anymore? They've seen more than they're fair share of the scary things in life.

"You mean projects right." It was more of a statement than a question. Pepper didn't know whether he should nod or shake his head. If he nods he'll just give her the satisfaction of being right but he also might offend her but if he shakes his head no she'll call him out on all the reasons he's wrong and be offended. Also, that death grip on her apple core is really starting to scare the poor old man.

"Kana please stop acting like I'm the villain here." Pepper pleaded but he knew in his heart it was a lost cause trying to negotiate with this girl. She's as stubborn as 10 bulls. It would take a miracle to get through her thick-skulled head. "Please, I'm just concerned about you and your well being. You don't seem to be in such good health...lately"

That seemed to have struck a chord with the girl because instead of looking at Pepper like she wanted to kill him with the nearest sharp item she looked off at the wall behind him like she was watching a ghost.

It took every ounce of strength in Kana to stop herself from breaking down.

'It was for the greater good of your health!'

Her voice haunted her thoughts like a death did to her life. Always there, never leaving her alone. Not even for a second. Kana can remember that day as if that happened just yesterday.

Pepper watched the pale girl careful making sure she didn't suddenly snap or worse. She just sat down and her breathing seemed to get quicker and louder. Her eyes moved from the wall to the table and her killer grip on the poor apple died and the core of the fruit dropped to the floor with a soft thud. He just sat there not knowing what to do. What was going on in her head he wondered.

Oh if only Pepper knew what was going on in her head, maybe he could have helped Kana as she thought of all the times she could have done something. Instead of slacking off she could have tried harder, done better. Instead of all that petty bickering, she could have strengthened her bond with that Brit.

Now that she looked back she saw just how small she was, just one girl in a school of millions. She saw just how big her once small world was now. She thought of how rude she was and how her words made little to no sense. Even to herself.

"Kana?" Pepper asked breaking the silence. Kana's head shot up as quick as a whip and watched the 'doctor' sit back down slowly in his chair and run a hand through his wild salt and pepper locks. "Look, I see now is not a good time to talk so I'll come some other time. Does that work for you?"

Numbly Kana nodded and let the bag be pulled over her face and she just closed her eyes trying to block her friends out of her mind. She'll return soon she promised she would and she will. When the mystery is solved at last, once everything is right again.

Just before Kana was finally left alone she looked back, something she's been doing a lot recently and Pepper caught her watching him.

"Just so you know Kana," He said as he walked away, pausing just to talk to her then turned back around and continued to get as far away from Kana as possible. "You were the only project I regret."


	23. Chapter 17

**(no one)**

R_F-0(Ro for short) watched from her cage as the scientist who watched her all her life passed by her like she wasn't even there. Don't you just love being invisible?

She turned her head to the silver double doors as the worst scientist walked in. They call him 'Pepper' for some odd reason. Pepper is a monster. He likes to play with people like they're toys and kills them once he gets bored. He's a bad man, a very bad man. He makes his toys so they live short agonizing lives.

But he only keeps a few toys. Ro was one of them. This sick and twisted man with his fake cheery smile and false words. If only everyone knew what Ro knew. Ten they would all see Pepper for the monster he really is.

Ro sighed. She has no right to call this man a monster considering what she is. But he made her the way she is now so shouldn't he be the monster?

Suddenly there was a tap on her glass. Ro was in the small room she had known all her life. She had a small large dog cage that could barely hold her now. Padded everything and a silver door. There was a wall that wasn't padding but just plain glass so Pepper and the other scientists could watch her. There, in that room she slept, ate, sat, walked around in. This was the only room, other than the room of punishment, that she knew.

Ro and two others like her were stuck in this prison the scientist called a 'Lab'. The Lab was a cruel place of torture and sleepless nights and poorly cooked meals. The two other were girls Ro had never met before till just recently when she was taken to the room of punishment for misbehavior. They were just being rolled out as she was being rolled in. The first girl she saw was passed out and covered in bandages while the second one was wild and very much awake for she was attacked Ro the second their eyes met.

Ro didn't like the second girl, she was rude and hurt Ro badly. She still had the scar from the wild girl's claws.

Pepper smiled at her and mouthed the words she pretended not to understand. After all, she was just a stupid experiment.

 **(Kana)**

I sighed. You know, I never really thought I would get here. I never thought I'd go anywhere to be exact. I thought I'd just be some girl who never found her parents, who just lived and died and no one ever knew she existed.

I walked around town and looked at all the places the gang would like to go to. Maybe someday, when the dust has settled and if we still talk or are even friends(doubtful) we can come here one day just to walk and talk. Laugh like old times.

I heard my stomach growl and my knees were ready to fall like the Roman empire. I blinked. wait, like the Roman empire?

Suddenly a sense of pride burst in me.

I remembered a historical fact! Woo!

"Hey Mel, guess what? I remembered a historical fact!" I cheered to the shifting breeze and decided that I should tell Silva of this great achievement. Oh, but I can't go without bringing her something. I reached into my pocket and checked how much (stolen) money I had.

I can buy a beagle. Silva likes bagel. Now, to find a cheap bagel!

 **(no one)**

now Kana set off to find her friend a bagel and passed through many shops only to find the food pretty pricey. Who the **** sells a beagle for five dollars anyway?

Kana sighed and kick a can so it was far away from her. Stuffing her hands in her worn jacket she blew a long strand of hair out of her face. Soon she reunited with the can from before and she let out a very exaggerated sigh and picked the can up and now set off to find a recycling bin.

Kana grumbled to herself about how West Port needed more recycling bins for can and other recyclable sh*t since she seemed to be struggling to find a bin.

Now, we could just go on and on about Kana's 'exciting' search for a bin for the can or we can just move on. Where? Well, how about we go to a small bakery, two streets down from where Kana is now.

Niamh sighed and sat down on an old stool in the back. She dragged her hand across her forehead and rolled her shoulders then cracked her back. Gods, it's not even the lunch rush and Niamh is already worn out. Pathetic.

Draping her towel over her shoulder she got up and turned to the giant stone oven. Yes her family owns one of those old stone ovens and yes it works and yes they own a bakery. A family tradition that the oh-so-lucky loser chosen by the last to own the bakery will get the bakery.

Sadly that loser is Niamh. She doesn't want to run the damn place, she wants to go out into the world and just play music. Have an adventure or two. Just to be in the center of the hurricane and see what's going on rather than being left out and lost.

Niamh has always been on the outside while others are living life to the fullest in the center of it all. What she wouldn't do for just one second of that.

"Niamh, counter." Her mother called and Niamh rolled her eyes.

She lumbered along slowly to the counter and took her stool with her. Her mother saw and frowned but said nothing. Her dad was cleaning some non-existent dirt off the crystal clean floors so it looked like he was actually doing something and not just sitting around like he usually is.

There is nothing to do at 7 in the morning other than just handing out the usual bagel or donut to people with some coffee on the side. Maybe a pastry or two but that was about it. Maybe 12 to 15 customers at this time.

Well, in the past few weeks there has been something else at this time that catches Niamh's eyes for the small amount of time that it comes. The Walking Siren. The only reason Niamh's mother switches from counter to the back. She says she hates seeing he poor teen walk the way she does and it's just too painful to watch her so she goes to the back.

Getting as comfortable as possible Niamh waited.

"I'm going to check on your mother, be back soon." Her dad informed.

Niamh nodded, he just says that so he could comfort Niamh's mother about the Siren and not have to see them himself. He's never even seen her once. He chickens out before the Siren can even get within twenty feet of the bakery.

It's not like Niamh finds the Siren's pain funny it's just that she always like to watch her and imagine the conversations they could have. deep They never speak to anyone else but they seem so nice, they look like they haven't slept since the stone age started which makes Niamh wonder what they do at night.

Are they some sort of superhero? Or a spy. Or maybe even a criminal!

Niamh started to lean on her stool trying to see if she could spot the Siren.

Nadda.

She waited a bit more.

Still no sign of the stranger.

Niamh started to grow impatient. It's been like 15 minutes, where are they?

Finally giving in to defeat Niamh sighed and took out her American magazine. She felt the smooth paper cover. Just look at the pop star. I bet she has, like a million fans cheering her name like crazy before she even rocks out.

Suddenly the small dumb bell rang signaling that a customer has entered. Niamh put away her prize possession and put a fake smile on her face and looked up at the person her disturbed her precious rock time.

"How can I...I?! I...I?" Niamh was too stunned to get past 'I' in her how can I help you speech. The reason being was that the said mystical siren was now here, right in front of her in the flesh looking at her dead in the eyes.

Niamh took her all in. Shaggy pants held up by a belt and old sneakers that had a hole in the left shoe, right above the piggy toe. A black shirt was hanging from the Siren's bony shoulders being overlapped by a grey leather jacket. Long brown locks of hair covered one side of her face. Her skin was a terrible color, so pale the flour that caked the back would be ashamed of itself. It also stretched across her face since there was no fat there to give it some volume so you could point out her cheekbone easily. The dark deep rings around her eyes were what made Niamh very grateful for her naps and long hours of sleep. And her eyes, how to even start? They just sucked you in like a golden flame, they burned with secrets which just made you want to lean in and get a closer look at them. They had such an odd color. A mixture of gold and brown, an amber-ish looking color.

"Um, can I help you?" Niamh asked finally getting the words out of her mouth. The Siren looked at her in shock that she spoke to her. Nodding yes the Siren pointed to an empty tin can she held in her bony hand and to the trash bin. "Er, you want to throw the can in there? You know we have a bin for recyclables right over there," Niamh explained pointing to the blue bin across the room.

After giving Niamh a gracious bow of her head the Siren walked to the said bin and dumped her can in there and dusted her hands off them placed them on her hips. Turning back to Niamh's direction, the Siren looked up at the board featuring all the baked good her family sold. Nodding in approval the Siren dug deep into her pants pocket and pulled out crumpled money and coins and walked forward again back to the counter.

Is she mute? Niamh wondered since she hadn't heard the girl say a single word at all. Or maybe she just didn't like to talk.

The Siren looked at the money in her pale hand then back to the board. Once her gaze fell upon Niamh she seemed nervous for some odd reason.

Kana took a deep breath. She didn't get why she was so nervous. Maybe because she hardly talked to people anymore. Gods above, now she sounds like a complete loner. Hi, my name is Kana and I haven't talked to someone properly since like two summers ago.

 **(Kana)**

Wait...two summers ago? Damn, what does that make me now? 16 or 17? Wow, uh...happy birthday me I guess. I shook my head and looked at the kid at the front. Well, I wouldn't say kid. She looks around my age.

I swallowed the lump in my throat that seemed to try to stop me from talking.

 **(no one)**

Kana looked at the floor and finally spoke startling Niamh. Niamh had a good reason to be startled though because a) it's not every day The Siren comes to your home and actually electrical to you and b) her voice was just...magical. Like a real siren.

Her voice, just listening to it was like hearing a sad song but with no melody. Just words. But they weren't just words. It was like they had a meaning to them. But it was hard to figure out what. They were sad but she didn't look sad. he just looked...lost, confused?

It was as if the Siren was trying to send her a message but every time Niamh thought she had figured something out the Siren would shut her back out again.

"Um, did you catch that?" Kana asked the girl at the counter seemed to jump a bit at the sound of her voice. Did it sound scratchy or did she just not hear Kana?

"N-no..sorry could you tell me that again?" Niamh asked and tried harder to pay attention to what the Siren wanted. Siren shuffled her feet and sighed taking a deep breath then let it go.

"Uh...I asked if I could have a bagel," Kana saw the shock in the girl's eyes. "Er...that is if you have any or you know um...yeah."

Niamh watched as the Siren placed the money on the counter and started to scratch a scar on her face Niamh didn't even notice was there. It went from her chin to her lips. There was another one on her right cheek getting deadly close to her eye.

Giving her a smile Nimah nodded and took the money giving her exact change as she would with any other customer.

"Sure, one bagel coming right up!" Niamh chirped and the Siren nodded. Her lips seemed to twitch upward a bit to what Niamh thinks is a smile.

The counter girl seemed to skip to the small display and picked out a bagel. Kana looked around and found a small plastic chair and sat down as she waited for Silva's bagel. Kana watched the girl work as she skipped from the display to the counter where she happily bagged Silva's bagel and rung it up. She seemed like such a nice girl, so normal living a good life probably.

The counter girl, let's just call her CG, had nice short brown hair with sun streaks that jumped like a halo around her heart-shaped face. Her skin was very fair, a dark toffee color with pink undertones. She looked around five foot four, maybe less.

As Kana walked back to the counter to pick up Silva's bagel she took in CG's style of clothing. She was kind of a punk, ripped jeans but some holes were patched up with well...patches. An old wrinkly grey band shirt that is obviously well loved hung loosely from the girl's slender shoulders. On top of the shirt, there was an old leather jacket, the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. Band bracelets were on both of her wrists and there was a small tattoo on her collarbone that was barely noticeable. A small Celtic trinity knot.

Niamh smiled as she handed the Siren her bagel. Niamh took the thin girl's looks in again with her eyes one last time before she left. Wild brown hair that needed a trim, chalk white skin, beautiful amber eyes, baggy clothes. This was probably the only time she will ever speak to the Siren again. Just before the Siren walked out the door Niamh called out, "Hey, wait!"

The Siren turned around and nodded.

"Yes?" Niamh bit her lip nervously.

"Can I ask for your name?" She asked forcing the bravery to do so out of her. The Siren was taken aback but the question but none the less answered.

"Kana."

"Huh?"

"Kana, my name is Kana. Or if you prefer you can call me Sheridan. My mom chose the name." Sheridan said with a sense of pride when mentioning her mother. "May I ask for yours?"

"Sure, it's Niamh." Sheridan tipped her invisible hat to her.

"Till we meet again Niamh, it was a pleasure meeting you," Sheridan told her politely with her soft musical voice. Niamh nodded and her smile seemed to grow.

"You too." She whispered as Sheridan left out the door just leaving the soft ringing of the bell behind her. Suddenly everything seemed brighter. The soft warm glow of the early morning sun seemed to make the whole store explode in a brilliant new light. Something Niamh had never seen before. She really hoped that when they met again it was soon.

 **(back at the lab)**

Ro sighed tired of all the running but another zap of the remote made her tired legs moving again. Stupid electrical treadmill. Stupid tests on treadmills. Stupid lad. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!

Maxine watched from her spot in her 'room'. God(whatever that is) she is just sooooo lucky to have the BEST view in the lab. She felt kinda bad for the experiment but then again not really.

Marcy came up behind Maxine and a growl escaped her lips. Maxine hit her on the head. Marcy had already given that experiment a couple of scars, Maxine wasn't about to let Marcy give her more.

Marcy rolled her eyes at Maxine. She was always so merciful. It was stupid. Doesn't Maxine know the horrors of this place already or does she need another trip to the room of Punishment to open her eyes? It's just them in this metal prison.

This place they called a lab. A place of higher understanding of the world was just a home of madness and death. Marcy had to protect Maxine from it all but what with Maxine being so kind and merciful to others it might be hard.

Maxine places a hand on Marcy's muscled arm.

"We'll be out soon, just a few more hours and we'll be out. Out Marcy. Out." Maxine reminded Marcy and then looked out the glass to the poor girl being zapped at like a toy. Yes, indeed they would be out, all of them.


	24. Chapter 18

**(Kana)**

I sat down next to Silva and sat her bagel down so she could see it. We watched and listened as the waves rolled by and crashed against the rocks like a wrecking ball. I closed my eyes and laid down on the dirt slash grass and listened to the sound of the ocean and let the sound of the waves burn into my mind. I can see why Mom loves this place so much. The ocean is like a person, always wondering and never the same. It's always changing and moving and it's so relaxing too. It's been to places I'll never see and heard things I'll never get the chance to.

I ran a hand through my messy hair and sigh. I should be taking better care of myself if I want to even get a plan going to get home. I can't exactly go by plane, no passport. Well, that and I don't want to be trapped inside a metal tin can a million feet off the ground where I could plummet to my death.

A car is definitely out since I can't drive from West Port of the US. I can go by boat-actually...maybe not. I groaned in frustration. It's like the world was trying to keep me stuck here in Ireland forever. Not that it's a bad place it's just that well, I kinda miss home. It's like I'm that one dude from Greek mythology. What was his name? Oh yeah, Odysseus! It's like I'm Odysseus and my Ithaca and Penelope is Gallagher Academy and the Mystery Crew.

Gods, I am so killing it with these facts. I'm so gonna show off to Mel that I can remember shit when I get back home.

I took a deep breath.

Okay so here's the game plan, I need to find a quick ride from here to Road Island. From there I'll hit NY, Pennsylvania, Maryland, West Virginia, Kentucky, Tennessee, Mississippi, Alabama, Georgia, South and North Carolina, and finally, home. Complicated yet just right. A zig-zag with a swirl. Classic. I opened my eyes and looked up at the sky. Still, a deep blue with the sun climbing to the top of the sky.

I rolled onto my side and looked at Silva.

"I wonder how the others are doing," I told her but, of course, she didn't respond. It's my fault she can't. If only I knew how the whole clone thing worked, maybe then I could have saved her. If only I was stronger, smarter, more careful. But I'm just a fuck-up. I sighed and picked at the pebbles at my feet and threw them over the edge. I snorted realizing something.

"I always seem to fall when I'm near a cliff or something. Funny ain't it?" I told Silva and I could have sworn I felt something. Like a presence. I rubbed my arm feeling the chill of the wind as it blasted my exposed skin. "I'll come home someday Ash, Jack, and when I do I'll be there for you but only if you want me. I promise, I swear on the river of Styx. I sighed.

It just doesn't make any sense. Why did it have to be Silva? Why did her time come so soon? Nothing makes any fucking sense anymore. I grabbed a stone and threw it as hard as I could against a tree just to heard the satisfying snap as the rock made contact with the rough bark. I shook my head refusing to let the tears that gathered in my eyes to fall. She's not dead! Silva's not dead! She's here! I just...

"I just can't see you."

 **(no one)**

As Kana held onto her fake belief that her friend was alive she also did something else she didn't realize she was doing. She was secretly hiding from healing. The emotional scars that Silva placed on her were just one of many she had to cope with. I mean come on, she lost everything. She lost her world. But she doesn't regret a single second of it. She would go through all the pain again and again just to feel it all.

Kana closed her eyes and let herself drift off ignoring the burning hunger in her heart. It was as if someone had grabbed a stake and shoved it right through her heart over and over again like she was a goddamn vampire and the emotions she felt were Buffy and they kept stabbing her over and over again.

"She's still here." She told herself. She fed herself lies just to keep herself stable. Just to keep her alive. Kana cradled her knees in her arm as she rocked herself like a small child back and forth muttering she's here, she's here but no one was there. No one was there to watch this pathetic excuse for a person break down in a hopeless waste of space. Because that's all she was, that was all she would ever be. A hopeless, greedy, pathetic, waste of space and time.

Meanwhile at Gallagher Academy

* * *

Jack paced the carpeted floor of his room. Lexie looked up from her textbook and gave him a worried stare.

"Jack, you've been pacing the floor for an hour now. I believe it is time for a break." Jack shook his head refusing to stop.

"Lexie please, just one more time." Lexie rolled her eyes but repeated the question anyway.

"Once is a?"

"Stanger."

"Twice is a?"

"Coincidence."

"Three times?"

"A trail." Lexie slammed the textbook shut and waited for Jack to sit down. When he did she sat down next to him and place her small hand on his back.

"There, you see," Lexie spoke softly, her British accent as thick as ever, the reason being is not because she has recently been to England, her family has been too busy with Sophia(a recent addition to her family) and work to be able to catch a break and spend time together. Her accent thickens when she's on edge or, well, just over emotional. "You have this test in the bag Jack, there is no reason for you to worry."

Jack rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders. "This feels dumb."

"Studying for a test is not dumb." Jack rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"No, not that, well," Jack looked down at the floor not really knowing how to express himself.

"Well?" Lexie said gesturing for him to go on.

"It's just, I feel so useless. Sitting here studying for tests and such while my little sister is somewhere out there kicking ass and saving the world and being awesome," Jack leaned back and laid down on his bed looking up at the bottom of the bunk above his. "I bet she's like a local hero or something, fighting crime, cracking jokes. Just being the perfect girl she's always been. And I'm here, Jack Andrewson Corduroy, regular schoolboy, and the local nice guy."

Lexie shook her head. She was torn between telling Jack what she had seen so long ago or just keeping quiet. Thankfully two spies had entered the room.

"She's not as strong as you think Jack," Mel stated and sat down at his desk. Ash nodded knocking at the door and waited to let in, unlike Mel.

Jack raised a brow at this tall-tale statement.

"Oh really?" He challenged and Mel arched a single brow at the boy's challenge.

"Yeah, I've seen it myself. She's a good lair that much is true about her but not the rest. I'm almost a hundred percent sure she's broken down months ago." Mel pointed out with a shrug. Ash sent her a dirty look. Mel just returned it with another shrug and a blank stare. "What? We all know she has, I'm just bring Jack up to date." Ash shook her head.

So much has changed between them after everything that has happened in the last two summers. Lexie is still the same in most ways but she's more expressive about how she feels than before. Nowadays you can tell exactly what she's feeling just by looking at her face. She's a lot looser than the uptight girl Ash once knew. Mel had now completely broken out of her shell and just says what's on her mind without any filter. She still has to keep her environment spider and dust free but other than that the shy little angle was now gone. Jack was now just your average nice guy. Always helping others and just being kind in general. Sure he looks scary and like he could beat you to a pulp in less than a second but once you got to see a clearer picture he was just a big old softy with a growing curiosity.

Ash was the only one who had come home the same girl she had always been. Maybe that's just the way she will always be or maybe she just didn't want to change. Maybe she wanted to stay the way she used to be so when Kana came home instead of having her whole world turned upside down and being completely lost she could see that there was still a sense of sanity in this new world. Ash just wanted Kana to come home happy and safe. Was that too much to ask for? To have her sister come home safe and sound. Ash didn't care if Kana came home a loser or a glorious hero. Just as long as she came back.

Every day was like a year to the poor Morgan-Goode, or just Morgan know. After a lot of debating Ash's parents agreed on keeping the name Morgan in the family. They had tied the knot a long time ago. Ash had gotten a video recording of the whole thing for Kana so she wouldn't feel as though she would never get the chance to see it since the event had already passed. In fact to make sure not a single day of Ash's life wasn't remembered to exact detail and told so like Kana would have wanted Ash kept a series of Journals like Kana had. Ash wrote down everything she could so when her hero came home from her great quest everything she had missed would be waiting for her.

"Mel I don't think saying Kana broke down is 'up to date'," Ash stated and said her words as gently as she could trying not to offend the smallest member of their now shorter group.

"Well we don't know she's okay," Mel snapped crossing her arms leaning back on the desk chair as far back as it could.

"We don't know if she's broken down either," Ash retorted quickly coming to her sister's defense. Mel rolled her eyes.

"Knowing Kana she's probably sobbing like a toddler right now." (she's not wrong). Mel muttered under her breath with an edge to her voice.

"Mel please, just have a little more faith in-" Lexie began but was cut off.

"Have faith in what? A girl who would leave us the second another adventure she can embark on was offered to her on a silver platter?" Ash took deep breaths trying to hold back her anger.

"Kana is not like that." Jack thundered standing up looking down at the small blonde with a cold stormy gaze.

"Oh, and you know her sooooooo well huh?" Mel hissed her cheeks aflame with anger that engulfed her face in a scowl.

"Mel," Ash growled trying to keep her voice steady and calm but everyone in the room could tell it was wavering. The young Morgan walked around Mel in a slow and somewhat imitating matter. "Do tell what makes you sooooooo sure that Kana has broken down already and I would just LOVE to hear as to why you have such little faith in the poor girl."

Mel looked the other way, anywhere but her and the others as she sighed and gulped.

"You weren't there Ashely. She's as delicate as a freaking snowflake, she broke down the second you left her side and she thought you were gone for good. I believe in her a lot, I do it's just, well after seeing how she just...cracked like an egg it's just hard for me to see how she's still standing."

Walking over to a small whiteboard Jack never used to write things down on Mel picked up the Expo marker and began to write down a series of recent events. "Okay let's start off with something simple so you guys are in the same library as me. Kana has been kidnapped, most likely tortured, lost her arm, then lost a clone she acted like it was her baby. Now after looking through her letters, we can clearly see she has some doubts about when she returns, she thinks we'll abandon her. Taking into account that she obviously has some issues with belonging and having the mentality that if she is 'good' enough people will accept her she obviously thinks she is not worthy of our time or care. So far she has some seriously low self-esteem, doubts on her worthiness as a person, and trauma of her kidnapping."

The other nodded and let Mel continue. "So, once again looking back at her letters we can see that the person she is traveling with or someone she is going to meet on her travel is dying as she repeatedly says they are running out of time. This person must mean a lot to Kana if she were to run off so quickly with them or to them. Also, her sudden departure can also stand for a bit of evidence that the person is deadly close to death and that if Kana want to see this person or be with them she had to move and think fast or they would be gone before she knew it. Since it's already been more than a month we are free to assume that the said person is dead or, and this is very unlikely, is still on the brink of death, yes Jack?"

Jack raised a bushy brow and looked at the board.

"So what you're saying is that the person Kana ran off with is most likely dead already?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Lexie asked for the whole group.

"Well if the said person were to be alive then Kana would have made contact one way or another or have taken more time to think over her decision and time of departure. She would have taken more time to explain her situation instead of giving us these poorly written letters and, they don't give me that glare Corduroy, you had trouble reading her writing too! Now since the suspect is dead I say she is now going through the five stages of loss starting with denial trying to assure herself that the person is alive and not dead. She is probably trying to keep herself preoccupied so her mind wanders and she doesn't have to think of her special person. She's also probably cutting herself off from everything right now like communication with others, maybe sleep, food, water. But going back to the low self-esteem we can also believe she may have fallen into depression to some scale."

Ash gasped. As much as she hated to admit it Mel made good and fairly somewhat confusing point jumping from one thing to another. Jack looked like she was still going through everything while Lexie just looked down at the floor worried.

Mel groaned and rubbed her writing on the board and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"In simpler words, Kana could have depression and trauma and might not be taking care of herself. Also, she's going through the stages of loss and could be isolating herself to hide her pain and being a total butt by cutting us off too," Me slouched and threw the Expo behind her and it landed on the desk with a soft thud. "Thank you, Gallagher Academy for your time."

Everyone stayed quiet as they all just let it sink in. Ash got what Mel meant and now her worry for her older sister grew even worse. Jack started to pace again and Lexie, everyone was afraid of her reaction. She just sat there like a rag doll looking at the floor with a blank stare.

 **(Lexie)**

I hated to admit it but Mel was right. Of course, she's right it is Mel. I sighed and keep staring at the clean carpet below. Jack has a good point in believing that Kana is coming home soon and Ash's heart is in the right place defending her sister an all but I don't want to seem like a traitor for siding with Mel. Kana has obviously broken down, why else wouldn't she be bombarding us with notes and letters and other odd old ways of communication.

Kana is strong, I know that but I also know a girl no one else does. I know the girl who is the sweetest damn thing since sugar but she covers it up with a sour act. I know the girl who cries and curls up into a ball somewhere quiet and isolated when she doesn't want others to think she's weak. I know the girl with a voice that could put anyone in a trance but she shies away from fame. I know the girl who is probably halfway across the world broken inside thinking she's not worth it.

"Lexie, what do you think?" Ash asked her voice quiet, I know this isn't picking sides but I feel like I've been walking on eggshells since two summers ago. My life seemed so simple, so well thought out prepared for everything and anything but I was never prepared for the hell-storm that was an angry 16-year-old punk with no consideration for others and the foul words that left her mouth.

"I uh...," I sighed, I can't do this. It's like I'm stabbing Kana in the back or just putting her down by talking about her behind her back like this. Heck, just thinking about her made this hole in my heart ache like someone was stabbing it over and over again. 'I'm fine, I swear' Her words rang in my head like I was hearing it from her first hand. Like she was right here. 'I promise to try and come home safe.' She will come back. I know it. 'I swear on the river of Styx'. She promised. She swore she would. "Kana is coming back!"

I stood up and looked at our team.

"As much as I agree with Mel about Kana's breakdown I also have to agree with Jack, Kana would never betray us." Mel frowned.

"How are you so sure?" She questioned and I smiled.

"Because this is Kana we're talking about, the day she would leave her friends and family after looking for them for so long will be the day Katherine Corduroy stops liking the color blue." Mel raised a hand to try to point something out but paused and then nodded with a sigh.

"Fine, whatever, you guys believe what you want to, I'm going to study." Mel snapped and closed the door on her way out. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you really think she'll be coming back?" Jack asked and I nodded.

"Of course, this is Kana we're talking about. She would never leave us if she did then who would be our white knight in rusty armor?" Jack gave me a weak smile and Ash looked tried. I put a hand on both of their shoulders. "Look, guys, I'm sure our little sea fairing pirate is just going through some hard times and I know you guys are dying to go look for her to help but she didn't want us to get hurt. If we go we'll just get in the way and make things worse. The best we can do for her is wait and believe in her. Right now she needs someone to trust her, it's all she's ever wanted. And I for one believe with all my being she will come home!"

 **(no one)**

Kana sniffed and rubbed her puffy eyes. She didn't want to leave Silva's side but to be ready for the adventure ahead she had to be strong. She had to take better care of herself. Everyone was probably yelling at her to get a move on already.

Standing up Kana popped her neck then arched her back hearing a satisfying pop here and there. Suddenly out of the blue Kana felt something warm emerge from the empty spot in her heart. It blew out of there like hot lava out of that one volcano in Pompeii. So startled by this sudden rush of warm fuzzies Kana stumbled over her own two feet and fell to the ground with a thud!

Kana grumbled at the struggle she had to go through when it came to helping herself back up due to the loss of her arm and rubbed the sensitive skin flinching and whimpering in pain as she carefully picked the small bits of dirt and rock out of some places where her skin mashed and lumped together in a way that made her arm look like a failed paper mache volcano.

Once she was finally standing Kana wiggled her fingers in front of her trying to figure out where this sudden rush of adrenaline and...giddiness came from. Saying her 'see you later's to Silva Kana walked down the same dirt path she's been using for who knows how long and kicked a few rocks that got in her way swaying her arm and her stub back and forth in exaggerated swings still feeling the electricity buzzing all over her as if she were struck by lightning.

Looking around her a sudden memory hit her like a mother fucking truck.

* * *

 _Lexie was huffing next to her as Kana was on the floor waiting for death to take her. They had made a late coffee run since Lexie seemed to really like the coffee over at Tristan's family's cafe. Kana had gone along with the idea just so she could have an excuse to hang out with Lexie and just be able to vent out to someone. Lexie was always a good listener. She waited till Kana was done ranting and then shared her ideas and recommendations since Kana refused to go see a therapist since 'they're too nosey and I don't want people knowing so much about my personal life' and 'I trust you more than some stinky therapist Lexie'._

 _Not being able to say no Lexie had gone along with the idea._

 _Kana looked over to her right where the said Brit was doubling over trying to catch her breath. A smile spread across her lips as she thought back to when they walked t town together just talking and strolling along side by side near the cement road. Although she'll never admit it out loud the main reason she chose to talk about things with Lexie instead of a therapist with a degree and all that jazz is that it seemed so much easier to be herself around her. She could be the girl she never knew she was around Lexie and everything about this new girl was less terrifying knowing Lexie had her back. That she wasn't alone._

 _Lexie looked up at Kana finding the girl staring at her with a smile and she smiled back. Kana stood up straight and tall extending her hand to Lexie. Giving her a brilliant toothy smile Lexie took it and they walked down the dirt road that was a thin line between the grass and highway. Humming and strolling down it like it was a tightrope above the ground, Lexie stopped and walked to Kana's side and held her outstretched hand as she helped the tall brunette with her shaky balance on the dirt and Kana smiled._

* * *

Kana shook her head as a steady stream of tears fell from her eyes as she held a hand over her burning heart as she felt a million emotions escape from the cage they were locked in and fluttered around her like a bunch of butterflies. Taking a deep breath Kana looked around her once more and smiled to herself. She will return home. She made a promise after all.


	25. 19: I punch a senior citizen

**(Kana)**

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

I held onto whichever one of the twins this was and ran as fast as I could but also keeping an eye on the troublesome duo on either side of me.

"Mom, look out!" I think Ro cried out and I ducked just in time to avoid getting smacked by a very thick branch.

Okay, just how the hell did I become a mother and have to deal with all this bat-shit crazy crap in the first place you may ask? Well, good question there and I hope you have an answer cuz I sure don't!

Look I don't even knwo how I got myself tangled up in this mess. Let me just start off at the beginning as I run for my life with three preteens and an army of robo tin cans.

But before we get to that point let me just keep myself alive for know.

"What are those things?!" I snapped as I ushered us to move to an alleyway and turned a few corners. My heart was beating inside my chest like a drum and I closed my eyes as we prepared to jump off a cliff. Why does it always have to be a fucking cliff? Why can't we just jump off of something nicer like a trampoline or a bounce house? I fucking hate cliffs, they never turn out to be good for me.

Note to self: avoid cliff at all cost, they cost you your life!

I felt the kids grab onto me and we hit the water with a slap and a splash and I heard the sound of a helicopter. Oh, gods why?

I saw the two rugrats try to surface but I swam over and shook my head signaling for them to follow and hold their breath. Quickly we swam under a bridge and went up for air. One of the twins started to come to while the others were coughing and hacking like crazy as I tried to keep myself afloat.

We moved quietly like water ninjas over to a safe haven under the bridge and hid, using scrap metal to cover us up we held our breaths as whatever was following us ran past taking the helicopter and the other with them.

After a long moment of silence, I turned to the kids.

"Just what the fuuuuuuuuudge were those things?" I hissed catching myself before I swore in front of them.

All three of them shared a look as if they were asking each other mentally 'are we gonna tell her?', 'who's gonna tell her?', and 'should we tell her?'. I sighed and waited running a hand through my wet hair as it dangled before my eyes blocking my already crappy vision more. Ugh, I wish I had a pair of glasses right now.

Look, let m just being with how this all started.

I lumbered down the streets of a not so populated part of the outside of West Port. It's uber quiet here and I like that. I don't think I'll ever see that bakery girl again or that other guy but it was nice knowing them for the time that it lasted. My feet were killing me so I decided to rest under a tree as I bit into some fruit I picked off of someone's tree(they weren't too happy about it) and sighed.

I was getting out of West Port because I felt took stuck in place like I was going nowhere if I stayed so I left the city taking the good memories with me along with the bad.

I rolled onto one side and let myself drift off. I'm pretty sure I'm a thousand miles away from any civilization which is great news(no it's not).

Suddenly I was awoken by the sound of an explosion and tires screeching to a halt. I stood up quickly and took in my surroundings and saw a huge wildfire all around me. The burning hot was moving my way and fast and I saw the car but made no move to go near it and suddenly three tweens jumped out with an old brushy man. I froze realizing I knew this guy. Pepper.

I stayed hidden and watched as Pepper fell to the floor as two very buff men casually walked out and lifted poor Pepper from the floor and punched him I the face. Look I'm not Pepper's numbero uno amigo and all that but these guys were no good and I knew it. One of the little youngins looked up in my general direction and I hid behind my tree heart pounding in my ears.

I heard footsteps approaching and my whole body was inching closer to the side where the footsteps weren't coming from so I could make a better break for it. I looked to my right(where I heard the footsteps) and saw a small girl, only about ten or twelve looks at me with a bloody and swollen face. 'Help' she mouthed to me before blanking out cold. Feeling my blood turn o ice inside of me and looked dead ahead wondering what just happened.

"Thinking you could-Hey?! Who are- get back here-!" One of the men had come around the tree I was at and I almost made a run for it adrenaline burning my senses to a crispt but then I took one more look at the poor kid and I kicked the man in the face sending him reeling. Thank the gods for Gallagher Academy' stupid PE training! The guy was so stunned he didn't even notice he dropped his gun till I shot him. Dead in-between the eyes.

"What the-UGH!" Boom, double kill. Pepper started to slowly rise up when I was stuffing the kids into the car.

"He-hey! Who are-KANA?!" Pepper cried out surprised then looked around and covered his mouth when he saw what had gone down while he was on the floor. "What did you-?"

"What I had to knwo get in the van," I commanded knowing we wouldn't have much time.

"Wha-?"

"I said get inside the fucking van Pepper!" I snapped aiming the gun at him. Pepper raised his hands and got in as I ordered and I felt bad for having to aim this damn thing at him but he would have just questioned me otherwise and we would have been caught by whatever the fuck is chasing us.

I jumped in myself not daring to look back at the lives I just took and slammed down hard on the gas and let this puppy fly.

"I need a report asap Peppy!" I barked and I didn't wait for him to say anything as I roughly turned the wheel with my arm trying not to tip this damn sardine can over.

"B-be-break out, these girls, like you. Running, caught, driven here to be fin-finis-f-fi-"

"Finished off?" I guess and I heard a soft 'yeah'. I cursed under my breath and stopped the car. "Peppy take the wheel I check up on the cums, I've only been able to use one of my noodle arms in case you haven't gotten the memo." Pepper nodded and we switched sides with him behind the wheel and me with the kids in the back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" We both asked and I heard a dry laugh emerge from Pepper.

"I'm here trying to do what's right for these girls." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh so NOW you're the good guy. Gee whiz what gave you such a change of heart?"

"Silva." I froze that the name.

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say. One of the girls looked up at me, there seemed to be two of her with another one at who thank the gods looked nothing like the first duo.

"W-Who are you?" She asked in a rasped voice. I scoffed.

"What Peppy didn't tell you about me? Gods I'm hurt Peps, ya think you'd mention your best failure to you pals huh?" I sarcastically added and Pepper sighed.

"Marcy, meet experiment K_2_0_5, or as she prefers to be called. Kana S. Corduroy." Marcy looked up at me with both admiration and fear.

"So you're the Pirate." I blinked.

"I'm the what now?" I shook my head, "Never mind. Who are your little buds, Marcy?"

"The one that looks like Marcy is her twin Max, the other one is Ro." I nodded.

Suddenly the car lurched forward and I held onto the girls trying to hold them all with my now shorter arm's length.

"Peps!" I bellowed and Pepper looked back.

"Kana I hope you still have that gun with you because you're gonna need to run." Not asking questions I nodded and opened the door holding up I think Max or maybe Marcy on one shoulder as I shoved both Max(Marcy?) and Ro out of the tin can and gave a brief nod with Pepper and kicked the car's rear end.

I turned to the kids.

"I hope you're as good as running as you are at looking cute cuz now, we run," I said and we shoot off like a bullet from a gun.

While we were sprinting to the water through the forest we ran into the robo trouble and the rest you already know.

I looked at the kids and sighed.

"Everyone okay?" I asked hesitantly, I mean these kids are exes like me. Who knows what might send them booming off their rockets. Marcy/Max nodded at each other than me. I looked over at Ro. She seemed to be favoring her left arm and I scooted over. She moved back. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Ro," I promised. Ro glared at me.

"And how do I know that?" I let out a dry laugh.

"Kid I just ran about a mile with one of you on my back with a gun in my back pocket, if I wanted to harm you you'd all be long gone by now." Okay not the most reassuring thing to say but come on! I'm just running off on adrenaline and a prayer here! I paused then check my pocket and cursed noticing it wasn't there anymore. Would it be too much to ask for the one thing that could help us to stay with us?

Suddenly next to my head I heard a click of the said gun and I raised my hand slowly next to my head(since I don't have both of my fucking hands) and I turned to see Max or Marcy(How do I tell which one's which) holding it next to me just millimeters away(gfdi not this shit again). I took in a sadly audible gulp and watched as Max or Marcy held a hand to her mouth and Ro backed away from twin one as they held a shaking finger over the trigger.

"Had a gun." They hissed in a low voice that quivered with fear. I trembled then closed my eyes and slowly opened them again.

"Do it," I challenged.

"What?" Twin one(twin one is the gun twin or is it twin gun wait no that wouldn't make any sense, fuck I've confused myself again) choked out voice cracking.

I looked the kid dead in the eyes and lower my hand.

"Do it, shoot me, shoot me and when those things come running after hearing the gunshot you'll be one bullet down from saving you and your friends." Fear covered Twin one's face as she looked over her shoulder to Twin two and lowered the gun. I stretched out my hand. "Give," I commanded and Twin one did as I told her to. Once I had put the damn thing on safety and kept us all from being discovered and let out a large breath.

Pinching the bridge of my nose I flopped on my back and covered my face.

"This can't be happening, this can't it just...can't."

 **(no one)**

Marcy watched as the Pirate seemed to cry right in front of her muttering how things weren't supposed to go the way they did.

"P-Pirate?" Max asked hesitantly and the Pirate sat up and rubbed her eyes looking at Max with a sad and tired smile.

"Yeah?" Marcy never imagined she would ever meet the real Pirate in the flesh. She was so much more...cooler than Marcy thought she would be. Her voice was strange in a good way but like Pepper's too in a rough sounding way.

"Um, we're you really going to...shoot us?" The Pirate's brows met in the middle then quiet laughter shook the Pirate or as she preferred, Kana's body like crazy. After finally being done with her fit of laughter Kana reached out and ruffled Max's hair then retreated her arm.

"No, I don't know what's going on in that little brain cage of yours but no, I wouldn't shoot any of you. Never." Kana said in a way like she was making a deal with them or something.

 **(Kana)**

I waited a while more before I decided to make a risky move and check to see if the coast was clear. I took a deep breath then let it out as I peeked through a small crack and then ducked down as I saw a figure walk the edge of the river. Twin one almost said something but I covered her mouth and made a shush with my mouth. Taking my hand away I reached behind me and pulled out the gun and got it ready.

I took a deep breath. Gods above Kane! You've already taken two lives, these guys want to hurt these kids! They're bad people! Just...ugh...what would Lexie say if she saw you know? Pathetic, that's what she'd say.

I silently sneaked out of our hiding spot and the figure turned in my direction so I tackled then out of instinct when I should have shot them right then and there. Gods I'm a fucking moron.

The figure squirmed under me like it thought it had some hope of escaping but after jumping off a cliff and swimming with a kid on my shoulders I was tired so they had a bit of a chance. Suddenly they grabbed my stub and I bit my lip hard to top a scream that still muffled out as blood began to fill my mouth and the hand let go.

"Kana, oh good lord I'm so sorry you just attacked and I didn't-" I punched Pepper in the gut as revenge for the arm thing.

"There," I huffed and rolled up my sleeve to see my skin turn red. I groaned it's so gonna bruise tomorrow. "Now we're even."

I signaled for Pepper to follow me and I muttered curses to the winds and sighed.

"Kana look I'm really sorry about your arm," I heard a faint pause between 'your' and 'arm' I knew Pepper meant well, he was just trying to apologize, he was a good man as Momma would say. But my mind just couldn't accept that. I know he had to amputate my arms to save me but the way that ended for me, well it wasn't pretty. "I-I-I I didn't knwo it was you, I'm really sorry Pirate-" Pepper froze mid-pirate. He looked at me with those eyes, the look I got a lot at the lab. The look of pure fear, they were scared of me, Pepper, of all people, was scared of me.

They all heard and saw of what I did in my 'state'. I did horrible things I won't ever forgive myself for. Look I don't want to get too into it but I'll summarize it for you. I went crazy. I hurt people, I, I killed people. One of the reasons I'm called Pirate is because of...

 _SNAP!_

"Ka-Kana?" Pepper questioned in a small voice and I rubbed my temples.

"Huh what? Er, sorry Pepps, you were saying?" Pepper pointed at my foot.

"You lost your shoe and you stepped on something greenish brown." I muffled another scream.

"Aw come on!" I hissed. "Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross." I hopped in a bit of circle till Pepper guided me to the river to wash my foot. I elbowed the old geezer as he burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Oh shut it Pipes, we're gonna get caught with you wheezing like a busted old car." I snapped and I looked over at the small shelter me and the kids were in. I saw a small little eye peak out through a hole and I wondered that if I had looked back when the monsters passed by would they have seen us then?

"Where are the kids?" Pepper asked and I went all bad cop on him.

"Why do you wanna know Pepper?" I snapped back 'crossing' my arms out of habit till I realized it looked stupid and uncrossed then settled with putting my hand on my hip(cause what else am I gonna do with one hand).

"Kana, where are they?" He asked with an edge to his voice like he was telling me to back off. I frowned and said nothing stuffing my hand in my pocket and shrugged. I wasn't backing down. If he wanted his information I would have to get mine. With Pepper involved I was seriously worried about those girls.

 **(no one)**

Pepper sighed as Kana started to get quiet looking down at the floor. He watched as Kana started to shift from foot to foot, her brows knitting together as she thought of something. He knew she was trying to figure out what was happening with the experiments and himself. She would never trust him and he couldn't blame her after what he _HAD_ to do. Pepper sighed giving up.

"They're from the lab, they broke themselves out," Pepper answered the confused teen honestly. Kana raised her head to look at the man in front of her in the eyes. He let her cold watchful eyes study him like he had done to her. Seeing they this was nothing but the blunt and honest truth Kana nodded.

"That's it? No, 'I promised them fake freedom'? None of that 'I'll keep them safe' crap? Why are you here McCarthy?" Pepper flinch at the sound of his last name.

"I...I...I," Kana groaned and began to tap her foot furiously on the ground.

"I...I...I." Kana mocked with a whiny shrill voice. She set her jaw impatiently waiting for her answer. "Spit it out old man, it's not like you have anything left to lose." She snapped.

Those words hurt more than Pepper thought they would. She wasn't wrong it's just...not...the way he would have phrased it.

 **(Kana)**

I saw Pepper visibly finch at my last comment and I bit my lip some more to stop the apology that was dying to escape. I wasn't sorry. I WASN'T sorry. I know it was wrong to say it like that, with such a voice but I couldn't help it. I wasn't wrong about what I said I just, I shouldn't have been so harsh. _NO_! Suck it up, Kane! You said it and now you can't go back. You can't go back.

"I wanted to help," I scoffed but he kept going. "I...I felt bad." I frowned.

"'Bout what? It's not like-"

"Silva."

 _SMACK!_

 **(no one)**

Marcy covered her mouth as she almost let out a gasp. The Pirate had moved to quickly her watchful young eyes almost missed to swift movement of the Pirate's hand as she punched Pepper in the face so hard he fell down to the ground with a loud _THUD_.

Max latched onto Marcy watching along with her. Marcy looked back to check on that other girl Max brought along with them on their escape. She was watching too but had no reaction to the sudden event that just occurred.

Marcy frowned and turned back to the Pirate and Pepper.

Pepper, still on the ground move his mouth but Marcy couldn't hear a word he said, or maybe he wasn't saying anything at all. The Pirate on the other had started to walk away from both Pepper and them. But when Pepper called out her name again the Pirate quickly ran over and jumped onto the poor man hitting him.

Marcy watched shocked such a monster could come from such a kind-hearted girl. This...new Pirate, this beast wasn't the same sweet girl she had begged for help at the foot of a tree she was a ruthless beast and she was hurting Pepper!

A new found fear tried to keep Marcy where she was but she moved and ran out of the hiding spot and to the beast fighting Pepper.

"Leave him alone! What did he do wrong anyway?!" When the punching and the kicking didn't stop Marcy began to panic. Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears and before she knew it she raised her hand and brought it down as hard as she could. A loud rinning pain burned her hand as it met the skin of another. "Please, we won't bother you again I swear!"

Suddenly the Beast stopped hitting Pepper and turned to her, eye covered in fresh hot tears.

"What?" She asked in a soft voice. Marcy flinch and took a step back. Then another. Finally, he moved quickly looking back and then to the Pirate as they got off of Pepper and stumbled towards Marcy.

"K-K-Kana, gee-get away from her!" Pepper commanded in a shaking voice from his spot in the dirt.

"Shut up!" The Pirate boomed at the bleeding old man then turned back again to face the small child grabbing her from the shoulders stopping her from going anywhere. "Kid? Say it again."

"Huh?" Marcy looked surprised as she studied the Pirate's face change slowly from wild anger and dead eyes to a sadder expression. One of burning pain, red eyes, giant tears that ran like a river down the Pirate's dirt covered face.

"What you just said. Ab..about leaving me alone. Say just what you said, exactly, please?" It was more of a question in Marcy's ears and she looked over the Pirate's shoulder to see Pepper starting to stand. She had to keep the Pirate distracted. She might release the beast inside her again.

"Please, we won't bother you again..I...I swear." Marcy recited and the Pirate scoffed.

"Just like her." Marcy saw Pepper gesture for her to keep it up. To keep distracting her.

"W...who?" The Pirate looked at her with miserable eyes. A small bitter-sweet smile on her face.

"Just like Lexie." Were the Pirate's last words before Pepper had hit her hard on the head and she passed out cold on the muddy river bank.


	26. 20: Coffee Runs save friendships

The sunset a nice bright mood shining an orange glow onto the world as it rose up from the night sky. It seemed like nothing could go wrong. Well...almost.

Thundering footsteps haunted the pace of the morning as two people ran down the side of the highway one chasing after the other.

"Kana Sheridan Corduroy get back here you bloody prick!" Felicity Baxter yelled as she chased after the taller girl in front of her. Kana turned around still running forward and stuck her tongue out at the British.

"Catch me if you can Baxter." Kana teased holding up Lexie's hat. Sure it seemed like just a hat but it meant a lot to Lexie which was something Kana wasn't aware of.

Sadly for Lexie, the taller girl, along with her advantage in height also had an advantage in speed(I mean look at those long legs!) so she was falling drastically behind as the other raced ahead towards town. As Lexie started to lose speed she sighed and stopped to catch her breath.

"Kana Corduroy if you don't give my hat back I'm not going on a coffee run with you!" She yelled but Kana only heard the first part of the tanner girl's threat.

"I am never giving this back then!" Kana shouted happily which broke the British's heart in two. Lexie kicked the dirt and sighed and began to walk away defeated. Hearing Kana whoop and cheer began to get on her nerves.

"Fine! Go by yourself!" Lexie snapped cupping her hands over her mouth like a megaphone. Finally hearing clearly what the Brit said Kana immediately stopped her joyous victory and panicked. Not understanding why Lexie had such a reaction to such a silly tease Kana stood there staring at the hat in her hands.

"Lex?" Kana softly cried out and her panic rose to a new high as the other girl didn't even give her a second thought not hearing Kana call for her. "L-Lexie?" Kana stuttered out and her heart began to accelerate its pace. Just the thought of being alone in the cafe after what happened between her and her ex made Kana shiver. The sky seemed to refelt both girl's moods with dark grey clouds beginning to clump together. "Lex!" Kana cried out running as fast as she could not wanting the girl to leave her alone.

Lexie was just about to turn around when suddenly two long thin arms wrapped themselves around her with a snake-like grip. A head of soft brown hair rested on her shoulder and Lexie looked down at Kana.

"Kana?" Lexie asked confused as to why Kana had such a reaction to her leave when just two seconds ago she was cheering like she won the lottery.

"Don't leave me, please," Kana begged knowing the words she spoke were probably useless but pleaded anyway. Lexie was at a loss now.

"Huh? But, but don't you want to see Tristan without a third wheel around?" Kana raised her head to look at Lexie in the eyes properly and shook her head looking at the ground in shame.

"Somethings...happened between us. Well, there is no us now I guess." Kana admitted with a sigh and looked at Lexie in the eyes again. "Please don't make me go alone Lexie, I'll behave," Kana promised and Lexie nodded understanding what Kana was going at. If something like a break up was bothering Kana so much she was begging LEXIE of all people to be her back up Lexie was going to be there for her friend.

Lifting the brunette's face with her hand Lexie smiled at Kana.

"I'll come on one condition," Lexie warned trying to show she wasn't giving in so easily. Kana nodded her head eagerly.

"What is it?" Kana asked willing to do just about anything just to have Lexie there with her.

"You can't mess around or tease me, got it?" Kana nodded not even hesitating to take Lexie up on her condition. Lexie nodded proud of herself and walked forward quickly surprising Kana and she moved even quicker to catch up with the fast walking Brit.

"Hold up Lexie," Kana shouted and Lexie turned around to see just what the taller girl wanted and was surprised to have her hat back on her head. "You forgot this hippie." Kana joked sticking her tongue out.

Lexie rolled her eyes and sighed smiling reaching up and ruffled Kana's wild hair and let her fingers sit in the fluff for a moment longer twiring a strand around her finger a bit before letting go.

"Whatever you say, dork," Lexie smiled and laughed at her friend as she reached up and tried to tame her wild locks. "Your hair is so long now, it was so cute when you had a mullet though," Lexie teased and Kana frowned obviously not please by the mullet joke but Lexie could see that she too wanted to smile.

"Well, maybe I'll cut it, that way you can't mess with it and it can't be a mullet." Kana huffed crossing her arms looking the other way trying to hide the red that coated her cheeks but little to her knowledge her ears were tinted with the same color. Lexie held back a laugh as she noticed this blush and rolled her eyes.

"Sure Kana, you cut it and dye it blonde too," Lexie added sarcastically but Kana being the bullheaded dork she is she didn't quite catch it.

"Why blonde?" Lexie shrugged.

"For Ash or Mel or something, I don't know." Kana scratched her chin scar a bit while she thought about it for a bit.

"Sounds like a plan," Kana smirked at Lexie tipping an invisible hat to her friend. "Captin' Baxter." Lexie rolled her eyes.

"Suuuuuuuuuure~. I bet you wouldn't even dare to do it." Kana's elfish smirk grew as her eyes twinkled with delight at the challenge.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Wanna bet flower child?"

"You're on punk. I'll cut my hair and dye it but only if you do the same." Kana stuck her hand out but before Lexie could shake it Kana spit on it.

"I'm game if you are retro-zone." Not even fazed by the spit Lexie did the same to her own hand and they shook for like three seconds before both girls let go and started wiping their hands off on their clothes.

"Ugh, gross," Kana smiled as an idea hit her. Quickly she wiped her hand on Lexie's shoulder and booked it before the other girl could prosses what happened. "Take you spittle back!" Kana yelled at her laughing.

"Hey! That was a tease you jerk!" Kana turned around and laughed.

"Whatever you say, redcoat-"

"Kana look out!" Lexie yelled and moved her legs faster but didn't make it in time and paused to flinch as Kana hit a telephone face first. Running to help her friend up Lexie couldn't help but laugh as she helped Kana back onto her feet. "Ha! Oh my, um, sorry for laughing but are you okay Kana?" The brunette shook her head and groaned in pain rubbing her head.

"Ugh, what was that?" Kana grumbled out and Lexie sighed taking Kana's arm around her shoulders and another around her side keeping her friend up.

"Pole now can you see or do you need to sit down?" Kana squinted and shrugged.

"Um, yes?" Kana muttered with a small smile. Lexie rolled her eyes and sat them both down under a tree for shade even though the sun wasn't even that high yet. Kana muttered curses to all poles and the inventor of poles for whatever purpose they serve and Lexie just sighed and rubbed Kana's back.

"Ya know I'm really sorry Lex." Kana spouted out with a slur to her voice. Lexie raised a brow.

"About what?" Lexie couldn't think of a single thing Kana _HADN'T_ apologized for yet. If Kana thought she had done _ANYTHING_ to offend or bother Lexie in any way she apologized as soon as possible in her own way.

"You don't remember, it was a while ago. A certain elastic incident in the locker room." Kana felt Lexie stiffen up and Kana sighed. "Yeah, that one, I'm real sorry for how I reacted. I should have just talked it out with ya." Lexie shook her head.

"No worries, besides I kind of deserved it. I shouldn't have stared, it was rude." Kana sighed and looked up at the sky and groaned and she rubbed her head. "You sure you're okay?" Kana sighed and shook her head.

"No, I've got a killer headache. Seriously this thing will be the end of me," Kana flopped her head into Lexie's lap and dramatically put a hand over her eyes. "This is it for me, the end of the line!" Kana peeked from between her fingers and put her hand on Lexie's cheek. "You'll tell my story right?"Lexie smiled and nodded.

"I'll tell it till I think it's my own story Kana, I swear on...um...what's that river you always swear on?"

"The River of Styx?" Lexie nodded.

"Yeah, that one!" Kana frowned.

"You know if you break your vow you'll be punished after death and in your next life right?" Lexie shrugged and smiled.

"Then it's a good thing I don't plan on doing so. Besides, if I do break my vow will you keep me safe?" Kana nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be like your knight in rusty armor." Kana joked and Lexie smiled.

"Yeah, my white knight in rusty armor. And I'll be your Captin telling the story of a stupid white knight." Kana choked out a laugh a tear streaming down her face.

"And I'll sing you a song one day too when I come back home." Kana sniffed wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt. Lexie nodded crying herself.

"You'll really do that?"

"Humm?"

"You'll sing me a song?" Kana nodded sitting up now and rested her head against Lexie's shoulder.

"Yeah I will, and you'll tell my story?" Lexie nodded and raised her pinky in the air.

"I swear on the River of Styx I will." Kana reached up and intertwined her finger with Lexie's.

"We swear...on the River of Styx."

Kana gasped as she woke up and looked around her hoping to see a sign of her friend but her heart fell to the floor as she was greeted with nothing but a dark room and not the rough tree she remembered. Feeling something wet touch her hand Kana reached up and found that tears were falling freely down her face in a sloppy mess like in her dream just now.

Groaning Kana flopped back on the dirt ground she was laying on and sighed not being able to go back to sleep. There was something on her mind that was really bugging her.

Kana reached up to her head and felt her long hair shifting her fingers through her messy mane like Lexie had done thinking of the little joke she had made about Kana's hair.

"Maybe I should cut it, and maybe dye it too, but first," Kana stood and stretched a bit smiling to herself. "Coffee run."


	27. 21: The aftermath of beating an old man

Pepper woke up to the sweet smell of coffee and smiled to himself. Nothing is better than coffee in the morning.

Pepper snapped his eyes open. Wait a minute. Pepper bolted upwards nearly colliding with the person holding the coffee. Squinting at the bright light Pepper tried to make out who this person was.

"Woah, chill Peppy, it's just me-oh yes, run to the other side of this 'hideout' at the sound of my voice. Rude." Kana huffed and sat down on the floor and took a sip of her drink. Pepper squinted some more then armed himself just in case.

"Kana, did, did you _DYE_ your hair?" Pepper snapped quietly, Kana looked up at him and noticed the gun in his hands. She couldn't blame him for fearing for his life after her...out burst last night but still. Kana shrugged and took another sip.

"Yeah. Since when do you care old man?" She snapped obviously annoyed by Pepper's sudden interest in her appearance. Pepper frowned and stood up cautiously walking over looking at the teenager in front of him like she would attack at any given moment which after last night, Pepper was sure she would. He better word whatever he says carefully from now on.

"Well, um," Pepper coughed into his hand and then regained his posture. "I," Pepper paused his talk when he noticed something. Cautiously Pepper moved a lot closer to Kana then another.

Kana grit her teeth starting to get annoyed by the old man's behavior. She wasn't a monster, he shouldn't treat her as if-

 _'As if you'll suddenly deck him and beat the shit out of him?'_ Voice asked.

Kana hung her head in shame. She then looked up at Pepper and saw the fear in his face, his caution in his movements, the way he treated her like they were back in the lab.

"Pepper just," Kana sighed and looked the other way so she wouldn't have to see the man flinch and take a step back just at the sound of her voice. "Just do whatever you're gonna do okay."

Pepper nodded although Kana couldn't see it and let go of the gun stuffing it un the waistband of his jeans and reached out with his free hand and felt the soft silky hair of Kana S. Corduroy. The said girl flinched at the touch but made no move at all. Pepper frowned.

"Who did this dye job?" Kana slowly raised her hand that still held her cup and Pepper frowned. "This is terrible, are you kidding me?" Kana was about to defend herself when Pepper cut her off. "That's it, I am fixing this hair disaster! I will hear no complains, you started this and I'm fixing it. Ugh, kids these days. You're supposed to be a spy Kana, hand-eye coordination is a must have with most jobs. You understand that right?"

Kana blinked not expecting that reaction at all but then again Pepper is a neat freak.

"I-I-I can fix it myself! I'm not a kid Pepper!" Kana protested but Pepper shook his head taking Kana by the arm. "Now show me where you got that dye and such. Oh wait, I'll wake the girls, you," Pepper said turning around to face Kana. "Will stay right where you are because I am not through with you young lady."

Kana couldn't take it any longer. She had to scoff at Pepper's funny behavior. Pepper stood there eyes wide as he watched Kana's lips turn up the slightest bit and he saw teeth as she let out what sounded like a laugh but also a scoff. Removing her hand from her lips where she tried to muffle her laugh Kana looked at Pepper with a slight smile and nodded making a halfhearted salute.

"Whatever General Salt." She teased and Pepper felt a sudden weight lifted off his shoulders at the goofy childish tease. probably the first one he has ever seen since they had found her. In fact, this was a giant moment that seemed to suffocate the old man. He had never seen Kana smile once. He only saw her dead or cold eyes with their icy gaze whenever he was looking at her. She never teased him at all. She only yelled and screamed. She was like the shell of a girl that was once alive and well. Now here Pepper stood watching what he thought he'd never see in his life. A somewhat smiling Kana and although it was not a full smile it was still the greatest thing Pepper had ever laid eyes on.

Pepper nodded and moved along to wake up the girls and Kana sat down near the river bed and watched the peaceful water move along steadily. Sitting there Kana thought about her dream, not really being able to tell if it even was a dream or maybe just a distant memory. It seemed too surreal. Kana sighed. What if it was just a dream? Kana put her drink down and sighed looking at the water once more.

Looking at her own reflection now Kana noticed what Pepper did. Her hair really was a mess. There were dyed clumps and not dyed clumps all in the same spot. There was a bit of hair dye in places where there shouldn't be. Well, who can blame her? She didn't exactly have perfect vision anymore so how the hell as she supposed to tell if something looked right if it was farther than a few feet?

Kana looked at the blonde locks in her hand and sighed. She didn't regret dying her hair, ream or not, but just looking at it made Kana remember her home with a new angle. Ash, Mel, Dan, their blonde locks. Kana wished Ash was here so she could braid her hair again or Mel so she could ruffle her hair whenever she figured something Kana didn't fully understand out or Dan, just to hear him babble on and on about some conspiracy theory of his or just another funny story. Or maybe her mother Cammie, just to hear another lecture or words of wisdom. Liz for another lesson or just to talk.

Then when Kana noted her brown locks too she sighed remembering the long flowing dark hair of Felicity G. Baxter. That girl was never perfect in Kana's eyes. She has many flaws and one of them was not accepting those flaws. Lexie was such a stubborn stupid little son of a, well the Baxters are a nice family so that term didn't really apply to them. Well, you get the point! Lexie was so annoying in the worst ways possible. It's like she was just too bullheaded to even anything! She was a snooty, stupid, gullible, insecure, easily hurt, innocent little Captin.

Kana sighed skipping a stone. Oh, who was she kidding? Lexie meant a lot to her and she knew it! Lexie was one of the few people Kana could turn to for a good fortune-cookie-wisdom and to just vent. Lexie was her Captin, the one calling the shots, her leader. Kana was just another soldier in her fleet. A replaceable soldier.

Pepper cleared his throat and got the attention of the young girl. Kana looked up to see all three girls safe and sound. Now that they were in the sunlight Kana could tell the difference better.

"Well since last nights...events were a little nerve-racking and very uncivil I believe a proper introduction is necessary." Pepper proclaimed and Kana hung her head looking at the ground with great interest. "Kana this is R_F-0 or as she prefers Ro," Ro took a step forward and Kana envied her bravery. Dirty wild locks of brown/blonde covered the kids head in a moppy dread like fashion past her shoulders. Pale skin covered with very noticeable freckles that danced across the snow-white skin like a leopards spots. A sharp thin nose with a scratch on it that would surely fade in a few weeks. Ro held her body in a very formal manner like she had places to be and people to meet every second of her life and gave her hand to shake as if she hadn't just broken out of a highly secured facility. Kana could see a few bruises that would last a while and scars that would surely stay for longer than Ro would like. The child's' big blue eyes looked Kana up and down curiously like she was something at a store and Ro had the slightest interest in her.

"I'm Ro," Kana nodded and shook the small girl's hand watching as the sunlight dance within her eyes making the blue shift to many more shades with small pools of green making her eyes look like the Caribean sea. "I like how you punched Pepper in the face over and over again." was all she said before returning to the man's side. Kana watched in bewilderment as the small child strode off and she raised a brow at Pepper.

"She, uh, doesn't like me either." Kana nodded. " Now on my right is Max and on my left is Marcy. Twins." Max seemed to hesitate to walk to Kana but then when Marcy started walking forward Max quickly followed behind.

Max had wild, dirty light blonde hair that stood up in every direction possible. Her hair was short and just past her ears. She had fair tanned skin for someone who has probably been in a lab all her life. Not a freckle in sight, unlike Ro. But just like Ro Max too had bruises and cuts that would stay for a bit and scars that would stay longer. Wild blue eyes seemed to be a feature that was a bit of a pattern between these girls. Max carried herself in a different fashion than Ro. She walked with quick small steps and slouch as if she was trying to hide.

Now Max hid behind Marcy instead do stepping forward to greet Kana and Kana was completely fine with this. She probably scared the poor kid yesterday. Marcy was very similar to Max but not as much as Kana initially thought.

Marcy, unlike Max and Ro, didn't have blonde hair but light brown hair that was wild and wavy like the ocean and eyes just as blue as the deep waters her hair represented. But Marcy's eyes had golden flakes as if someone had sprinkled glitter in them. Marcy's hair was just past her ears too and she shared the same tanned skin of her sister behind her. Marcy was a little closer to the ground in a defensive position as if Kana would strike the child at any given moment.

Suddenly Ro scoffed at Marcy's behavior and Marcy whipped around quickly and sent a glare at the girl's direction. Then turning back around to face Kana Marcy gave her not a handshake, but a hug.

"T-Thank you for helping Max yesterday," Marcy muttered out and Ro glared at Marcy and Kana felt a smile tug at her lips. Now, who did these two remind her of? Two girls competing to one-up another with childish teasing and silly competitions. Kana bent over a bit to return the brave hug to the small girl.

"No need to thank me, just doing a favor anyone else would have." Pepper shook his head.

"Not everyone would be as willing as you were to help us, Kana." Kana shook her head.

"I know a few people who would have brought the world to its knees to help these kiddos," A sad sigh escaped Kana's lips as Marcy let go of her and Max shook her hand. Pepper ran a hand through his disheveled hair but then looked up at the hair disaster that Kana's hair was and once again was motivated to fix the horrid thing.

"Well, that bleach mess isn't going to fix itself if you just stand there!" Pepper snapped changing the subject. "Come on, chop chop, Kana. Show me the hair dye!" Kana scoffed again with no smile this time and picked her pricked back up taking another sip.

"Fine, whatever Salty McPepperson," Kana grumbled and nodded her head signaling for the rest to follow as she led them away from their little hideout. "Come on everyone, it's a long way to West Port."


	28. 22: I out-gay myself

Lexie sighed as she passed by the nosy halls dodging the younger students as she moved closer and closer to her destination. Almost making it to the safety of the Corduroy Pass Lexie felt someone tug at her sleeve. Looking to her side Lexie noticed a small girl no older than the average sixth grader. Such a young and pure age for a student.

"Can I help you?" Lexie politely asked and the small girl nodded.

"Me and my friends had a question about the rooms." Lexie nodded encouraging the kid to go on. The girl shifted on her foot then turned to her friends and they nodded. "We were wondering what happened to the girl in yours, the one with the pretty eyes."

Lexie was taken aback by this question.

"Now where on earth did you hear about her?" The girl shrugged.

"She's all everyone will ever talk about, my sister knew her but then she didn't. We were just curious, sorry." Lexie shook her head and smiled remembering her promise.

"I believe you're asking about Kana, Kana Kane?" The little girl nodded. Lexie noticed a bench and led the girl over, her friends following not too far behind. Lexie waved them over and they sat around her trying to take up as little space as possible.

"Well, it all depends on what you want to know about her really, there is a lot to tell." One of the boys in the group raised his hand. "Yes?"

"What was she like?" He asked and Lexie leaned back feeling the wall press against her back.

"Well for one she is the most stubborn, bullheaded girl to ever walk these halls," A chorus of giggles spread throughout the younger generation of Gallaghers. "She was very mean, pushy, super grumpy, a real pin-head but," Lexie smiled with bitter-sweet memories flooding her mind. "She's my best friend." A small child raised their hand. "Yes?"

"How could you stand to be with such a rude person? I don't think I would last a second with her." Lexie had to laugh, a crowd had now gathered around her like she was preaching an important speech.

"Well it was hard at first but she's not all bad...well she's not all good either. Kana was like the fine line between worlds and words. She, although she'll have my head after this, was a big softy. She's stubborn, yes but inside she is just like the rest of us but...more complicated. She isn't perfect but she isn't as broken as she claimed. She has a big heart to go with that thick skull of hers." The teens and kids around her nodded. "She's braver than anyone I've ever met but it's kind of hard to explain her like this so let me just start from the beginning,

"You see it all started one warm, fall day as winter was coming in. I was just entering my room hoping to see my friends when instead I saw her, glaring at me like I had just stormed in there like a maniac,"

"How'd she react?"

"She asked me who the bloody hell I was and what on Earth I was doing in her room and I told her,"

"'Well I kinda live here so I should be asking you that'," Lexie looked over to her right and saw Mel leaning next to her. Lexie smiled at her friend and Mel shrugged. "What? I was within earshot."

"Then what?" another teen asked from the back.

"Well it wasn't pretty and you'll never believe what she did next," Lexie huffed crossing her arms.

"What?" Many chanted.

"Well, she walked out the door and then slammed it shut to look at the nameplate and glared at me asking, 'You're an Ashely?'," Lexie mimicked Kana's annoyed face that day and laughter rippled throughout the crowd. "And I said," Lexie paused to look at Mel who laughed and continued.

"'No but I am an Aries'," The two girls burst out laughing.

"Oh, you should have seen her face! She even looked at the plate to see if there was an Aries on there." Lexie said booming with laughter.

Mel scrunched up her nose and squatting a bit stomping around in a circle like that crossing her eyes.

"What do you mean 'Aries', there ain't no Aries here?" Mel mocked in a deep husky voice that in no way sounded anything at all like Kana but it was good for a nice laugh. Lexie held her sides as she howled with laughter like a wild animal and took deep breaths.

"Then I told her my name and she snapped at me saying I should have just said that and stood guard of the door making sure no one else but the girls on the nameplate were allowed in. She was very rude for the longest time. She even attempted to beat me up one day trying to 'teach me a lesson'," Lexie shuddered at the memory. "But one day _I_ snapped. I walked over to that girl and I did the dumbest thing I would ever do in my life," Lexie said as she walked over to a still squatting Mel. "I told her right to her face how annoying and self-centered she was. I told her right then and there that if she had a bone to pick to go somewhere else. Well, not those exact words but they were there! She got mad, there was a bit of a mess and I realized that day that Kana wasn't the biggest jerk of all time. That she was just more closed off and complicated."

Katherine watched from afar as the Baxter kid stood walking around on her little soapbox talking about her daughter like she was a great hero whose story was being passed down from one generation to the next and it was her job to do so. It wasn't a bad thing it's just that kana was still a sore subject for Katherine but she listened to anyway to hear this story she's heard before a million times again from a different perspective.

But as Katherine continued to watch she noticed the crowd around the young Baxter growing from not just the younger generation but the older too. Sure there were some stories that were kept private but Lexie still told Kana's story moving around and making many hand gestures to explain things further making faces too. Then she got a very special point in Kana's story that Katherine leaned in further to hear better.

"Then one day at P.E. we got a new teacher, she's not here anymore but she was great. Her name was Ms. Corduroy, she was Kana's mother." A couple of gasps were passed around here and there. "Now at first, I didn't understand why Kana seemed too indifferent to this new teacher because none of us knew at the time who this woman was. Kana later explained to me that maybe she didn't really dislike Ms. Corduroy at first, it was just this burning feeling inside of her like she had failed at something. Some off feeling deep down yelling at her that this woman shouldn't be there. Maybe because her stubborn mind thought that finding her mother shouldn't have been so easy. That she had to earn the right to call her mom and find her herself. A stupid ideology to live by but then again Kana had many of those.

"See Kana never fully grasped the idea that maybe she didn't have to prove anything to anyone and just be herself," Lexie sighed and sat down looking at her hands as she intertwined them. "She always accepted us no matter what, no matter our flaws, no matter where we came from, who we were deep down inside. She cares so much about everyone and made it her duty to protect us all but then I would wonder who was protecting her? She is so accepting of so many big things but she can't accept herself no matter what. She's so stupid thinking she has to do something, to risk her life!" Lexie began to shout standing up no longer telling the story of this girl everyone else knew but the story of a girl she knew and only her.

 **(Lexie)**

Once I was done telling Kana's story up to the points before everything took a turn for the worst the crowd disassembled and I could feel someone watching me but I already knew who would be watching me with such intensity and let herself be given away. Katherine Corduroy. It wasn't like she wore a neon sign over her head saying _'Corduroy is watching'_ but it was close enough. I walked in her direction and then waited for there to be no one around me and she appeared.

She said nothing as she strode over looking like she was fresh out of the office rather than hiding away for so long. She walked right past me and I followed her down many corridors that had many twists and turns, she looked around her in her secret spy way. Finally, we managed to end up in a very isolated part of this massive school.

There was no place to sit on like a chair or something but Ms. C made due on the floor and patted the spot beside her. I sat down and sighed letting out a bit of breath that I didn't even know I was holding till I let go.

"How has Jack been holding up?" Was her first question. I smiled on the inside, although she's such a complicated person like Kana her methods are just as frank.

"He's doing just fine Ms. He's a tad bit worried about some upcoming tests but nothing a little studying can't fix." Ms. C nodded approving my answer and looked at me.

"That's good that's good. I'm glad to hear that he's doing okay." I nodded the frowned.

"Although," I paused for effect and to get Ms. C's full attention. Her eyes were wide searching mine for an answer or a clue. "I'm pretty sure you can go ask Jack how he's doing himself. I'm sure you two have plenty to catch up on." I scolded. Sure this woman has been my hero since I was just a young newbie fresh out of the outside world but she can be so silly at times. It feels like our ages are swapped too. "You need to stop coming to _me_ to ask about how _YOUR SON_ is doing. Ask him yourself for once, you'll make his day." Ms. C shook her head rapidly.

"Oh no, no, no," She stood and started pacing fidgeting with the fabric of her clothes and then turn on her heel pointing a strict finger at me. "No! He doesn't want to see me."

"And how can you be so sure of that if you've never tried to even see him?" I replied raising a brow.

"Um...motherly instincts?" It was more of an unsure question/statement than an actual statement. I shook my head disappointed.

"Ms. Corduroy need I remind you that you don't even _KNOW_ Jack? Just sit with him, just once, have a small little chat, use a small subtle topic both of you can relate on-that isn't Kana and just start up a conversation like 'how have you been' or 'hey Jack'. Or...I don't know use one of your witty remarks! You're his mother Ms. Corduroy. At least make some sort of bond with him." Ms. C shifted from foot to foot.

"How exactly do you...' _bond_ ' with someone," I slapped my hand on my face. Did she, Ms. Katherine S. Cordruoy really just use air-quotes and ask a _CHILD_ for advice on bonding?!

"Sometimes I wonder if your family is just naturally terrible at socializing and bonding." Ms. C crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I wouldn't say we're that bad!" I frowned.

"The first time I ever spoke to your daughter she was ready to beat me up, and she did. Jack tried to kill us all to get to Kana and even you put us in a game of paintball which was very dangerous! You guys are not very good at first impressions." I stated and Ms. C visibly deflated seeing that I was right.

"Well...um...uh...shoot I can't think of anything." She hissed and I raised my brow again.

"See?" Ms. C frowned.

"Oh yeah, well if you're such an expert on bonding why don't you give me some pointers oh wise-one." She said with an exaggerated tone waving her hand in the air like she was announcing a title worth mentioning.

"Hugs, lots and lots of hugs."

"Who to the what now?"

"Hugs, it's how Kana softened up to us. Well, most were from Ash but you get my point!" Ms. C nodded running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, mini-Cammie's hugs can cure depression but," she paused and blanked out for a bit.

"We were talking about bonding with Jack Ms. Corduroy." She nodded.

"Right, right, thanks. But how am I supposed to work the Morgan hug magic when a) I'm not mini-Cammie and b) I don't think I can do 'hugging' and 'bonding'." I groaned in frustration throwing my hands up in the air.

"Oh for crying out loud!" I snapped standing up and stood right in front of my life-long hero. Thank god she didn't have Kana's height or I would be even more so miffed that I didn't have anything to stand on to be taller. "If you think for even one second that you can't do this then the gods above so help me I will stop coming to these meetings till you talk to him yourself!" Ms. C put up her hands in surrender.

"Woah there Bexy-Lexy, no need to get crazy okay. And...I'll try," I let out a breath of relief. Finally. "But!" She snapped waving a finger in the air showing that she wasn't done talking yet like the teacher she was. "On the condition that you still come to these meetings because honestly, I don't want to lose the one person who knows my kids better than herself. Besides," she let out a small smile wrapping her arms around my shoulders. " I can talk to you Felicity, you're like a person anyone can go to, to just vent out and get some good sage advice." I flinched. Kana told me that once upon a time.

"Well, I wouldn't say I know you kids better than myself." Ms. C let out an impish grin.

"Oh yeah, what's Kana's favorite thing to do when she thinks she's alone?"

"Play that card game of hers she keeps under her bed," I answered quickly feeling the answer slip off my tongue proving Ms. C right. "Okay, okay, so I'm pretty _CLOSE_ to the twins." Ms. C rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, one of these days Baxter it's gonna hit you on the head so hard you'll _HAVE_ to notice." I was beyond confused now. I say her walk off in my confused daze and called to her.

"Notice what?" She waved her hand at me like she was waving away a fly.

"You'll know it when it hits you." I rolled my eyes. This is usually how our little chats end. I give Ms. C some advice, she tells me some weird riddle. "By the way, I'm loving the hair. It's a good look on you." I reached up as she disappeared into thin air touching the few strands of blonde hair. Sure it was just a bit of dye and I had to get Mel to do it(well she kind of did it whether I asked her or not) since I would probably mess up but it was for a half promise I made.

I began to wonder what Kana would look like with her hair blonde instead of brown. My heartbeat started to pound like a drum in my ears as I thought of every memory that Kana was in but with soft blonde hair,

She'd still be her, tall, strong arms, long legs, that suffer body of hers, gorgeous smile, stubborn mind, soft golden eyes that played with the light, but blonde hair. It would probably match with her eyes and just imagine how much hotter she'd look in the dark. Her soft colored hair would beam in the moonlight and her eyes would seem ablaze shimmering brighter than the sun. In the mornings on our coffee runs, she probably makes the rest of the world stop and stare just to admire her beauty.

Then I stifled a giggle remembering that one time Kana had a slight cold after her hypothermia fiasco. She looked so strange in such a big sweatshirt and pajama pants. Her mullet was an utter mess and I just imagined what her hair would look like had it been blonde. Oh, all the stupid nicknames I could have said.

I paused.

Wait, hold up!

 _'Imagine how much hotter she'd look'_?! Gods above Baxter you have out-gayed yourself this time for sure!


	29. 23: What's a soulmate?

(Kana)

I watched the waved roll by smoothly as if nothing was wrong but that wasn't the case. Everything was not right it was wrong.

I turned my attention back to the girls where Pepper walked beside them telling them all the useless facts he could muster about the place. I sighed and shook my head. I stood up and walked over and shoved my hand in my pockets and then reached up to touch my hair. Pepper had made the mess I made look better but now it wasn't just a few tuffs of hair. It was now a big chunk of blonde hair, like a really big chunk.

I looked up again and saw Marcy running my way with Max in tow. I tried to muster up a smile but the movement felt foreign to my face so I just tried not to frown and hoped for the best.

"Pirate, look, look!" Marcy cheered and I crouched down and looked at Marcy's balled up hands. I blinked confused and was about to ask what it was that she was trying to show me when suddenly she opened up her hands and out came a small dead rat. I gulped. Oh boy.

"Um...Marcy, why, why do you..." I looked over her small shoulder to see Pepper sending me signals with his hands I didn't get. I raised a brow. He rolled his eyes dramatically and then gestured for me to smile. Oh! He wants me to just nod and shit. I can do that. I just need to avoid the words gross and fuck.

"Wow Marcy, that's fucking gross but cool. Nice find!" Nailed it. Marcy smiled and then Max grimaced.

"It has blood all over it." She whimpered then shrieked running back to Pepper when Marcy playfully shoved the rat in her direction. Pepper smacked his forehead. I guess I didn't do a good job?

"Um..Marcy, I think you should put the rat down." Marcy looked at her hands confused.

"It's called a rat? It doesn't look like a 'rat', it looks dead." Dear gods, I forgot they're from a lab.

"Well, it's both dead and a rat. It's a dead rat." Marcy's eyes widened with shock and wonder.

"Cool," She breathed before putting the rat back down on the floor and I chased after her as she tried to regroup with everyone.

"Um, you might want to er, wash your hands first," I said as I pointed to a nearby bathroom that was open to the public, not the cleanest places but at least I don't have to buy anything to use it. Marcy shrugged and walked with me, Pepper caught my eye and I nodded to the bathroom. He nodded right back and headed towards a small cafe across the street.

On our way to the bathroom Marcy and I passed by these two girls, both were pretty I guess but they wore way too much makeup. I et they would look better without all that junk but it's what they wanted to do, and I've learned to respect that. They spoke loudly and swore a few times but when they saw Marcy with me they put the swearing on hold till they were sure she was out of earshot, in the meantime, they just gossiped.

"And I say Emma's crazy! There is no way he's her soulmate. I mean what even is a soulmate?" One girl snapped loudly and I shook my head. They really shouldn't gossip about people like that. I lead Marcy to the door quickly so we could leave the gossiping crows behind us and once we entered we thankfully couldn't hear their gossiping anymore.

I stood on the side in silence and waited for Marcy to start washing her hands but when she looked at me in confusion and slapped my forehead. Of course idiot, she a lab baby, she obviously had these things done for her. She doesn't know how things work when you're in control.

I walked over my feet avoiding any sort of stain on the floor and stood next to Marcy.

"Watch me," I commanded in a gentle voice and silently I pumped the small soap dispenser and once I had a suitable amount of foamy flowery soap on my palm I turned on the sink with my elbow and awkwardly tried to wash my hand with...well my hand. I mean what else am I gonna use, the fucking stub? Well...actually I tried that before but it just hurts since the stub is super sensitive to literally anything. Marcy raised a brow but copied my motions but here's the thing, she only did it with one hand using the same hand I did. I held back a laugh.

Gods above kids sure are cute, I shook my head.

"N-no, Marcy. You don't use one hand when you wash your HANDS." I chuckled emphasis on the 's' in 'hands'. Marcy looked lost now.

"But you did it like this?" I sighed.

"Because I only have one hand to wash, you have two." I gestured to her other dirty hand and Marcy let out a small 'oh'. She then did the same things he did with her first hand to this one. I sighed. Good enough. I grabbed her a few paper towels and instructed her on how she was supposed to do it with both hands. She looked at me questioning.

"How do you know how to do this right, you only have on hand." I shifted from foot to foot and moved the collar of my shirt a bit farther away from me a couple of times trying to fan myself.

"Um well...you see I used to have two like you but then...an accident happened and now I only have one." Marcy nodded completely accepting this as if I told her 'Oh yeah did I ever tell you that the paper towels help dry your hands quicker?'. Kids are so chill with these things I swear.

There was a small moment of silence but before I could even think about drifting off for a sec Marcy ask me a question that I'm sure not a lot of kids ask.

"What's a soulmate?" I blinked.

"What's a huh?" Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Not a 'huh', a soulmate. You know, like the one that girl was talking about. Something about what a soulmate was. What is it?" I gulped. Crap. If anything I am the least qualified person to be asked this. A soulmate? Geez, this is more of a question Ash or Lexie is better fit for answering. Not me. The only relationship I've ever been in was a total bust. I couldn't even tell the guy the truth about me, I had to lie about pretty much everything. So many secrets that I could never tell because of who I was and where I cam from.

Then I thought about it. A soulmate...

"Well um, a soulmate is what you...er...it's sort of like this person you fall in love with," I quickly reworded what I had just said. "Oh but you don't _HAVE_ to fall in love, it's your choice! But...the way I see it," I looked over at something to distract myself from Marcy's watchful curious eyes. I suddenly caught my reflection in the mirror, the blonde streaks of my hair and the brown ones just made me let whatever was on my mind go. "The way I see a soulmate is a person who...is just amazing to you. Someone who, although they're clearly flawed is just perfect in your eyes. A person who no matter what they do wrong you can always see past it. You two will never be perfect of course, maybe you'll fight, or tease, or even hate each other at times but,

"But it'll just click. You two will have this feeling, this connection that just happened. You don't knwo where it came from but you know, deep down that, it's a calling. You're drawn to this person. Their perfect imperfections. They way they lift you up. They...they take you places that you've already seen but it's just better with them. They believe in you and trust you like no one has ever done before or maybe they were the first to trust you and believe in you. They know you for you and knows you better than anyone else does. Because they chose to get to know you. They...inspire you to do the impossible and even if you fail they are always by your side. Always. They might leave you at times or you might leave them but when either one of you comes back you never leave each other because you're both scared of losing them. So you stick with each other and promise not to leave. Never again." I looked back at Marcy and then awkwardly cough in my hand since she was just watching me not saying anything.

"W-well that's how I see it at least, others might see it...OOF, differently?" I looked down as Marcy hugged me. She removed her face from my stomach and smiled an impish smirk I've only ever seen on Momma, her's wasn't an exact copy of Momma's smile but it still sent shivers down my spine.

"You've met them haven't you?" I blinked.

"Huh?" Marcy giggled.

"Your Soulmate! You've met them haven't you?" I scoffed. This kid is a riot.

"No, I haven't Marcy. Sorry to um, let you down." Marcy shook her head letting go of me beaming.

"You didn't, you've just given me clues to finding who you're talking about." I nodded.

"Yeah see I knew you would-wait what?!" Marcy ran out the door as quick as a hummingbird and I chased after her. "Wait, Marcy, I haven't OOF-" Okay how many times am I gonna crash into people or vise versa? I looked at the person in front of me and quickly apologized and left the bathroom looking frantically around for Marcy. I spotted her small form running towards the others and I quickly ran to her.

Please don't get ran over, please don't get ran over. I prayed.

Thankfully the gods heard my prayers and Marcy crossed the street unharmed. I let out a breath of relief then looked both ways twice before crossing myself. Better safe than sorry.

Once I made it across the street Pepper raised a brow at me.

"W-Well that certainly took a while," I frowned.

"Yeah well, I'd like to see you teach a kid how to wash their hand _S_ with just a hand." I snapped back placing my hand on my hip. Pepper nodded then shrugged.

"Fair enough." He turned back to the other girls and an awkward silence followed. Like not just a small little awkward silence. Like a looooooooong awkward silence. No said anything we all kind of just stood there shifting from foot to foot. I sighed and looked off to see the stores. They were all pretty on the outside and on the inside too I'm sure. I wonder if Ash or the others would like to see it someday? If they even talk to me again that is.

I shook my head and focused on the mission at hand and not the 'what if's. I had to be in mission mode. I can't fail again. Never again.


	30. 24:I give myself to the enemy

(Kana)

I opened the notebook and picked up the pen, I looked at the blank pages. Is it even safe to write this all down? The wind started to smack my wild hair against my face and I decided to move to somewhere more shielded from the ocean breeze.

I sat down and pushed my hair back and sighed. Maybe I should just start this thing off by explaining who I am right? That's how most stories start, the character introduces themselves. I nodded choosing to do so. Here goes nothing.

'Hi, ugh, that's a terrible way to start this. So, my name isn't something I can share with you because your life might be in danger. Like real danger. None of that oh yeah just some casual death threats danger, I mean jumping from cliffs, battling humanoid robots with guns and shit danger! Let me explain who or should I say, what I am.

I'm not like most humans, or any humans really. Heck, I'm not even sure if I'm even human.

I wasn't always this questioning of my humanity(mostly). It all started when I heard an explosion. I woke up from a nap and there was fire all around me like it was dancing. A dangerous dance. Then a car pulled up. Three kids and three men (I'm 10% sure one of them was a woman) got out the car. I helped them and long story short we were or...well still are, on the run.

We had come up with a plan to get off of Ireland. I mean it's a great place once you're NOT being constantly followed and tracked by these robo-security guards. We decided that air travel was not the way to go and there was no way to drive since Ireland is kinda surrounded by fucking water. So we decided to steal a boat. The main flaw of our plan was how do we get the bad guys who want to turn us into their little 'defying-all-laws-of-human-nature' toys? Well, we decided to cause them so much trouble it would be hard to focus on both us and the mess. But what kind of mess?

Exposure. We had to force near exposure onto them, they would be forced back into hiding for a long time to lay down low. Off the grid, you know. So we had to find some dirt on them, try to find a small base or something to get the information we needed. Well, that's not what our plan was but you get the point. Expose bad guys, force them into hiding, run while they have their backs turned. It wasn't easy.

We(mainly me) had to also teach three young kiddos literally everything about our world. They weren't exactly from our world. They're not aliens! It's just that they weren't made the same way most people are. They're what I call Labies. It's like the words lab and baby mushed into one. They don't know much other than the world they were exposed to sucked and was just the worst thing ever. I showed them my world. Where things still sucked, life was still hard but I showed them what I thought were the good parts.

I took them to really cool places and let's just say that they're pretty much worshipers of a lot of Ireland's great meals. I showed them what I knew and left them to do what they wanted with that information. Like one of the labies, let's call her R, she took what I taught her about fighting and really pushed herself to learn what she could. She took on my idea of being a knight. To protect those she cared about but what I didn't show her was HOW willing you had to be. I was down to throw my life away since it doesn't really mean anything but R has such a bright future ahead of her so I left that part out. I told her that the people she cared about might just care about her too so they wouldn't exactly want to see her go.

M1 and M2 saw my idea as strange and didn't really do it. They're twins, both born from the same goop that was only supposed to make one of them. Surprise. M2 wanted to just make others happy, she's really sweet but her twin M1 is very protective of her and still thinks the world sucks but lets M2 do her own things since I taught her to let go but always keep her arms open just in case M2 comes back. I taught M1 how even the smallest things can mean the world to someone later if not at the moment. I taught her what I should have been taught a long time ago.

That although the world is an ass and there are parts that are just plain horrible that doesn't mean you should be horrible. Sometimes you just got to give a little. A small act of kindness can do amazing things if you just stop to watch it grow. Like a plant. I taught M1 something differently.

I showed her that there are rough patches in life that people wish they could just cut away. To remove the imperfections so they are left with the pretty species but if you remove too much you lose yourself. Another lesson I should have been taught. That it's okay to forgive and sometimes not forget that the bad can sometimes be good because once the bad is over you can be ready. You can remember the good after the bad and fight to be good again. Like when you're sick. Your body is ready to fight against whatever sickness you had because it's happened before. I also taught her that some patches are harder. Like loss.

When you lose someone dear to you its like there's this hole in you that just won't patch itself up no matter what you do it's always there. You deny it, you fight against it in anger which is what I did for a long time.

I fought against the death of-S-someone important and I was angry for a long time. I let that anger get the best of me. It still does but I know that soon I'll have to let go. I'm just...not ready yet. I showed M1 to let go of things because sometimes when you're so focused on something bad for so long you'll have missed the good and then you'll be left with nothing. I speak from experience.

Now, you see I was angry for a lot of this trip. I still am. Which is why I told M1 to let go. Because my recklessness almost got someone else killed. It was a battle against the metal-butts. I wasn't in my best moods before it happened. I was arguing with the Doc about -S-the person I had lost. It had been his fault. If he had only look at the data better she would have been with us and!-

Never mind. I started yelling and I got so mad I left the group for a while to cool off. I had gone into town and I ran into some girl I knew. She was with some friends and they were going to this event and they invited me to come with. I had said yes because I just didn't want to go back to face my mistakes, again. At the party it was wild. People were smoking and drinking and blasting music. I had a bit to drink myself. I was so convinced I could drink my problems away even if it was for a bit. A bit turned into a lot. I don't know what had happened since I blanked out. The next thing I knew I was walking with the group from before with some other guys and stuff and we were laughing about something, my head was hurting and suddenly there was this burst of pain.

I held my arm since it was throbbing and burning and it was horrible. I fell to the floor and I couldn't get up or anything. Then I saw it. A single needle had tried to stab into my arm but it was off and only hit this flab of skin that was only holding on to my arm by a thread or something. I tried to pull the needle out without ripping the skin off but I did. It hurt like hell.

I started bleeding but I got up and told everyone I was fine till another needle hit one of the group members and the rest scattered leaving me with some stranger. So I put the kid to use. They were already so high with whatever it was they were smoking and drinking so I used them as a human shield. Not the best thing but I did what I had to!

I had rushed to my attacker and knocked them out and that's when I realized they were the robo dudes. I ran to where I last saw my group and they were being shoved into a car. I had panicked and the next thing I knew there was this burning sensation in my arm but it felt so Right. My vision went dark for a second and then there was this person in front of me. They just stood there so confused and then the car hit them. The car stopped and when the goonies got out to see what had happened I attacked. I took the gun I kept in the waistband of my pants and I did what I had to do to get my team out of there. I had already lost one team so there was no way in hell I was losing another.

Once they were all down I got them out of there Doc told me it wasn't my fault since I didn't know this could happen but if I had just been there maybe they wouldn't have been taken and hurt. We then saw an opportunity and took the car and drove to this secret hideaway.

We didn't go inside since there were guards so we just kept that place pegged and locked into our maps and now all we had to do was come up with a plan to get inside. Escaping Ireland is a lot harder than you think.

Well. I did some pretty reckless things like using my life as a trading card to get information. Not the best move but I got what I wanted anyway! Nothing was lost on our side, can't say the same for the other but I did what I had to do. I was desperate to get home, I still am. I just want to go home. Maybe have a talk with some people I know. Make amends. Beg for forgiveness.

Doc got pretty mad about the risks I was taking. Saying I was 'playing this all like it was some game' I knew it wasn't a game and I told him that I was tired of being treated like a child. Doc told me that 'well you'll just have to deal with that because that is what you are, you're not an adult! You're just a child' and so I told him that after all the shit I've been through I won't ever be a child. No matter how hard I tried.

And so I ran off again. I met up with the girl from before and we talked. I couldn't tell her everything so I just told her my 'guardian' was being a jerk and I ran off to chill. She told me she knew the perfect place. I...I can't say I'm proud of what I did, drinking that junk and letting them hand me crap that probably shaved some years off my life. So basically I got wasted. I did some dumb dares and spilled the beans about little things like how when I first met my brother he tried to knock me out. They thought it was a joke but I was completely serious. The wonders that alcohol and weed can do.

We dared each other to do stupid things. One of those said stupid things was to get a tattoo. I was the victim of that one. Thankfully I got to pick what went on my body. We went to this unlicenced chick with a shady partner and she gave me a little tattoo on the nape of my neck that said 'Σπίτι μου σπιτάκι μου και σπιτοκαλυβάκι μου.'

Once the drugs wore off I realized what I had done to myself and took off while the rest were still trying to get higher than the moon. Once I got back to everyone they were pretty pissed at me. When Doc saw the tattoo he freaked and asked me how I got it. When I wouldn't tell him he got mad and started saying how he can't help and take care of me if I don't let him and that I was just making this whole operation harder because I kept running off and going off the plan. I said somethings I'm not proud of but since my dignity is gone and I have nothing left I'll just say it here.

"Kana I can't take care of you with you...running off all the time," Pepper shouted and I crossed my arms.

"Peps not in front of-" I was cut off.

"I don't care if the kids see this!" Pepper roared and the girls flinched. "At least they would learn from your lousy mistakes," He turned to face Ro, Marcy, and Max. "See girls, THIS is how to NOT go about life. Drinking, smoking, pumping DRUGS! THAT is how you make the biggest mistakes of your life." Each word cut me like a knife. I opened my mouth to defend myself but what could I say, he wasn't wrong.

"Kana," he said softer now pinching the skin between his eyes with his finger and thumb. "How, tell me how exactly are we supposed to get off this rock if you just keep running away from your problems to go 'bake with the homies'? We have a plan. I would very much appreciate if you'd just stick to the plan!" The adrenaline running through my veins told me to just agree and call it a day. No more fighting. But, the stubborn part of me disagreed and took over. Anger taking control of everything I said and did.

"Oh my BAD, does the fact that I'm just 'baking with the homies' BUG you? Want me to stop? You CARE about me?!" I let out a sarcastic laugh. "Damn, who knew you were SUCH a COMEDIAN Pepper?! You CARE about me? Like hell you do! The hell are you, my DAD?! Here's a hit Peps. NO! I already have enough people breathing down my neck acting like they can tell me what to do, I don't need another obstacle." I growled and then walked off.

"K-Kana where are you going?!" I turned to face Pepper not daring to look at the girls.

"What? I'm sticking to the plan dumbass. Gonna go get your fucking distraction."

And with that, I left the room and may as well have summoned the devil himself because I did some dumb shit. I walked towards the hideout I told you that we had found and kept pegged, I walked over and I let myself go. I let everything I ever had go. I mean, there wasn't much to lose really. I would just probably never wake up again which meant I could get out of this nightmare. I guess I never had anything to lose, so I just walked in, I walked in as the girl who officially had nothing.

Surprisingly I wasn't attacked. I wasn't shot on sight. Instead, a woman walked forward. No one raised their gun as if they knew I wasn't going to attack her. I reached back and pulled out my gun and just handed it over to her. I got on my knees and hung my head down low. I shut my eyes tight and hoped that she would make it quick. She didn't because she never fired the gun. Instead, she dropped the bullets out of the gun.

They fell the ground making a little 'PING' sound as if they were just coins falling to the floor. I looked up and she held out her hand. I took it decided that I may as well, I had nothing to lose anyway.

She led me inside and sure enough, there were scientists running around with security guards all over. They all looked at me like I had crawled out of some hole in the floor. Some guards wanted to stay and help the woman but she refused and told them to move along. She led me to an empty room with lots of file cabinets and computers and tech, my tech friend would have been too happy to see such an organized, dust-free place with hella cool technology if it wasn't all used for evil and torturing innocent humans.

She told me to have a seat and she went about the room searching for something. She asked for my name and I told her name but she shook her head and asked for my code name, something the lab called me.

See this is how it all went down:

"Pirate, they called me Pirate." The woman nodded. She walked off her wild curly brown hair bounced around her head like some dark halo you're given in hell.

After a couple of minutes of searching, she pulled up both a physical file and a computer one.

"Read these," She sat down in it sounded more like a command than just an offering. I looked at the papers in my hand and read to myself. My stomach turning and knotting at every word. These papers were files of every single experiment ever tested or performed on me.

Oh but that's not the worst part. The worst part was the date of my first ever experiment. It was on January 15, 2010. I looked up at her then turned to the computer quickly and checked to see if it was true. It sadly was. I quickly went to my bio and checked my birth records. Three. I was three years old. Suddenly ti was like every single missing puzzle piece was coming crashing into place.

"My missing year," The woman nodded. Amusement dancing in her eyes with a sickening grin so cold the ice caps(or at least what's left of them) look like steaming pools of smoking fresh lava. A shiver ran down my spine and I gulped. "I don't, I don't understand." The woman only smiled wider.

"Well, it's all right there, just pieces it together. After all, you ARE a Mulligan." I flinched at the name. I almost forgot I even had a dad. Heck, I forgot he was even there. Like ever. I closed my eyes and tried to focus. Come on Kane, use that fuckin head of yours.

Okay, think. If they have records of my missing year it clearly shows I was here, well, not here, here but I'm in these files so I was taken(?). I blinked. Wait a minute.

"The fuck even am I?" The woman kept smiling. I frowned getting bored of this game. "And can you stop smiling like a second-rate Cheshire cat? You just look like you were stoned three seconds ago." Her smile froze on her face like she was shocked I even spoke up. Like who the hell does she think I am Mother Teresa? I think the fuck not.

"Excuse me?" She asked an edge in her voice. I looked behind me and then around the room.

"Um, unless there are some invisible ninjas in the room, which I totally wouldn't put past you lab creeps, I was talking to you about your creepy ass smile. You just look stupid." Finally, her smile faded but that then turned into a frown.

"You're very rude for a kid." I raised a brow.

"Look, I know that you're pretty old but that is no excuse to not realize that I'm about," I checked the date on the computer and then looked at my birthday. Let's see, if I have my math right I'm about. "Seventeen-years-old. Not really a kid at this point. Just a really awkward young adult." The woman kept her frown(thank the gods, her smile was the fucking worst) and crossed her arms.

"You little punk, you think you can waltz in here like you own the place and get to talk smack to me?" I stood up and so did she. I walked so close to her we were toe to toe. I reached down and put my hand on her head and then check to see where that was on me.

"I think I just did and also, I'm so not the little one here miss five-foot-four," I claimed and the woman's face turned to one of pure rage.

"I will have you know that I can have you killed in an instant without even batting an eye! And I am five-foot-six you overgrown freakshow!" I smirked.

"Now, now, temper, temper. I know this, I know you can kill me just like," I tried to snap my fingers but it was just really light snapping sounds. The woman snapped her fingers and raised a brow. I nodded. "Yeah like that! But if you kill me, then who's gonna have to explain to your boss how you killed the only experiment ever to meet them and live to tell the tale." The woman turned as white as a sheet and I smiled.

"Now, if this data is correct I can freely assume I am no longer human? Yes?" The woman nodded sitting back down.

"That is correct, you are nothing but some lab mistake that should have been taken care of years ago and-" She broke her sentence as she looked behind me where the door was. I heard obnoxiously slow clapping.

"Thank you 097, that will be all for you today. I would like to talk with the...interesting miscalculation." I turned around and faced the boss woman. I raised a brow.

"Miscalculation is a bit of an understatement honey." She nodded smiling.

"As sharp as ever I see," I shrugged.

"Someone has to be, you're not exactly in your golden years anymore hag." She grinned.

"Someone has a lot guts for the daughter of a bastard family with nothing to their name." I frowned.

"The fuck does my family have to do with this? ANd what about my name?" 097 left quickly out the door leaving me with Cruella De Vil. Cruella took 097's chair and I sat down in mine. She gestured for the files and I slid them over.

"You really are slow, you see you fucking mistake, your bastard dead-beat father didn't want you," I raised a brow.

"Oh, and what gave that away? The fact that he tried to kill me or the fact that he tried to kill me?" She frowned.

"Don't get sassy with me young lady. Anyway, he only wanted your brother. He was a hell of a pain to find since he just loved to travel but we got him and turned out your father was even dumber than we all thought. You see the establishment and I had developed a special little concoction that would triple, if not quadruple the growth and healing capabilities of a normal human being. Your father offered up Jason,"

"Jack," I corrected. She waved me off continuing like I had never spoken.

"He offered him up on a silver platter to me to experiment however I pleased saying that if what I had made really worked he wanted his legacy to of being the father of the first G.E.M. and for Jonothan,"

"Jack,"

"Are you going to correct me every time?" I shrugged.

"Depends, are you gonna say his name wrong every time?" She frowned but continued. "And fo to be the first one ever. I guess he was so excited to experiment and quite possibly infect Jack with a concoction that could possibly kill him that he didn't realize he took the wrong baby. I had specifically told him to check which fucking baby he got before bring it over but he said that he was sure which one he got. I thought he wanted you to be his legacy so I let it slide but what I didn't know at the time was that he wanted his SON. Your father always was terrible with giving the important details in his plans.

"So what ended up happening was that you had gotten experimented on but your young body and nervous system couldn't handle it. Your father realized he made a mistake far too late and you were officially the first G.E.M. to ever exist. Which explains to you why you heal so quickly." I blinked.

"I have never wondered that ever in my life," I admitted. Cruella frowned.

"Wait seriously, you have never once wondered why it took you such a small amount of time to get in and out of hospitals, why some little cuts and bruises stay for about a couple of hours or maybe even days?" I shook my head.

"Nope, I just thought that was how things worked. You know, hurt one day, the next day you feel better than ever." Cruella sighed.

"Really? You're the FIRST EVER experiment to come out of that testing, the only one! We've never tried it on anyone else. And you don't even fucking notice it!?" I shrugged.

"I've been told I'm very dense," I paused. "Wait, if I'm a 'success' in operation super steroids, why was I taken back here. Why not just watch me from a distance?" Cruella sighed.

"Well, your idiot father decided that halfway through your testing he wanted Jack to be the one so he took you out after you had gone through a recent experiment. You still have the scar actually, the one near your third rib, it goes in a straight line sort of." I lifted my shirt to check.

"Oh, huh, would you look at that," I frowned looking at all my other scars. "If I'm a super healing freak when why haven't most of my scars gone away yet?" Cruella sighed again.

"The reason we need you back so badly is also the answer to your question, we had tried to turn off the G.E.M. for a bit because the scars you had gotten before the G.E.M. testing had stayed. We had half successfully managed to slow the healing process down and we're going to...poke you a bit then turned the G.E.M. up all the way and see how your body reacted to it." I blinked.

"So if I'm getting my shit straight, you guys not only hit me up with super heal boost you guys were also planning on stabbing me just to see if I'd scar?" She shrugged.

"Well, when you put it like that you make us seem like the bad guys." I frowned and shook my head. "Well, it was all in the good name if science!"

"You'd shove someone off the fucking Empire state building for science!" Cruella said nothing. I shook my head. She totally fucking would. I sighed. "Anyway," I finally said breaking the silence. "Go on?" Cruella nodded and I decided that this would go a lot quicker if I just didn't talk.

"Yes, that was our plan. You were just gigue pig to us after all. Handed to us on a silver platter with those little fluffy pillows. Your dad thought it would be a smart idea to just abandon you and leave you with your mother acting like nothing had ever happened. But," She paused and sighed shaking her head. "But then your mother cut in. She ruined your father's plans and hell broke loose from your father's mistakes." I scoffed.

"When is it NOT his fault," I retorted. SHe raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"I mean it's like every accident that has ever happened to my family he always somehow has a part in it. I'm just SO lucky to have such a GREAT dad." I explain sarcastically. Cruella shrugged.

"You're not wrong. Heck, we almost lost you a fateful night. It was around midnight and your father was driving back from the airport to your mother in hopes if getting Jack. A semi-truck came in out of nowhere and you two crashed. Your mother practically had a heart attack and turns out you both lives. One of you not for much longer." I nodded knowing this part of the story. Momma kills Dad and then I'm left who knows where and live my life on my own.

"So you took me back to complete the experiments?" Cruella nodded but then turned to the computer and brought up a file.

"Yes but it seems that throughout the little 'break' from the lab your gift mutated and well, now we don't even know what you are," The heavyweight that was resting on my shoulder dropped to my stomach. I knew what was coming up next. "Whatever it is, it's not human."

I froze. Everything going numb and this burning hole that I had kept hidden opened up swallowing everything in a black bottomless pit of nothing. I couldn't breathe. The air was...polluted with something and my lungs were aching for a single breath.

"Now we don't know what you're going to do now. I mean to the lab you're still somewhat useful but I'm not so sure.


	31. 25:I miss my fucking mom

(Kana)

Pepper loomed over me and raised a brow.

"What are you doing kid?" I shrugged.

"I...I like writing this stuff down. It helps me wrap my head around it all." Pepper nodded and gave me his hand to help me up.

"The kids said they saw something. Thought maybe you'd want to see it too after just looking at the ocean all day." I decided I may as well go and stuffed my journal in the inside pocket of my stolen jacket. I walked out of my little spot and onto the deck.

The wind was a little stronger and the waves lapped at the boat sending sea spray all over the place. I spit out a few strings of my hair. I swear ever since my 'gift' has started up again everything has been growing like crazy. I have to be cutting my hair every few weeks or so. If not then I'll have hair like Rapunzel!

I saw the kids laughing and pointing at something in the distance, I put my hand on my hip. Before interpreting their happy little moment I decided to just watch them for a bit. It was nice to see their smile again. I saw Marcy laugh and my heart swelled. Max poked her in the side and for once, Marcy didn't complain. She just wrapped her sister up in a hug as they watched whatever it was they were looking at. Ro didn't even bother picking a fight with Marcy when she bumped into her. She just shrugged it off and looked forward. She then looked around her in a 360 and she saw me. I gave her a little wave and she signaled me over.

Marcy and Max stopped goofing around and looked at who Ro was staring at and smiled when they saw me. My boots make a little clunking sound as I walked over. I pulled on the collar of my sweater since it started to feel a little tight.

Marcy ran up to me and took my hand guiding me to the others.

"Pirate! Look, look," I looked in front of me and I froze. I did my best not to laugh because what the girls were looking at was a wack ass looking bird just cruising along the wild waves.

"Are you okay Pirate? Your face is...really red." I shook my head and bit the inside of my cheek. I'd bite my lip but I'm pretty sure I'll bite it right off if I did.

Note to self: Stop biting lip

I felt a tug on my sleeve and I looked to see Max staring up at me worried and I just couldn't take it anymore. I busted up laughing. The bird was just...so strange.

Soon, I was on the floor of the deck with one arm on my ribs. I tried to take in air but the image of the bird kept replaying in my head. Pepper came up next to me and I saw a genuine smile on his face. I reached forward an flicked his nose.

"What's up doc?" I chirped finally getting the giggles out.

(Pepper)

I couldn't believe what I was looking at. Kana was on the floor giggling like a maniac holding her side like it hurt. HSe reached forward an impish smile on her lips as she flicked my nose letting go of her side.

"What's up doc?" I felt my smile widen. She just made a reference! And a Looney Tunes one at that! I shook my head laughing alongside her.

To think such a fearsome, angsty punk who would punch my face at the sight of me would be giggling and cracking jokes. I don't think I've seen her this happy in...ever.

(Kana)

I dusted myself off getting up smiling at my little band of mutant misfits. I sighed and looked out into the big blue. I walked closer to the railing to get a better view to try an see how far it stretched. I leaned my face on my palm as I thought about Momma. She would have loved the view. Smiling and joking about something. Doing whatever she could to crack a smile out of me and succeeding with every try.

She'd ramble on and on about how amazing the color blue is and how it was her favorite color. You'd dance around the deck like it was your own personal stage. Getting me to join too. Your dark hair shining in the daylight.

I could almost see you now. Dancing on top of the raging waters before me. Spinning around and around. I gasped seeing your figure moving closer to me. I stood up straighter. You laughed and looked me in the eyes holding your arms wide open for me. I could see the footprints you left on the water.

I reached forward with my arm but then I glanced at it seeing my scars and then put my hand back down. I looked back at the water and Mom wasn't there anymore. I sighed and held my head.

Great, now I'm seeing things. Perfect.

I saw Pepper looking concerned out of the corner of my eye. I gave him a small smile.

"I think I'm going back down. The ocean," I looked out hoping to see Mom dancing again but she wasn't there anymore. "Is um...nice and all but I think I'll just sick down below." I walked as far away from the railing as I could and didn't look to the big blue. I rubbed my eyes trying to keep the lump in my throat down.

I shook my head ashamed of my behavior. No Kana, pay attention to the mission at hand. You don't have time for emotional shit right now! I sighed. Just stay strong and you'll make it in the end.

(Katherine)

I sighed walking down the halls of Gallagher again while class was in session so I could be mostly by myself. I would run into the occasional teacher or passing student out on a hall pass and we would exchange a nod or just a glance.

I started to get close to the girl's dorms after a while of walking and wanted to turn back but I forced my body to keep going forward.

I then sat outside of a very specific dorm room. I reached forward and gently placed my hand on the nameplate. I traced her name with my finger mindlessly watching my nail occasionally fall into the small grove in the metal.

I sighed and sat down in front of the door and waited. Sure I knew she wasn't just going to come strolling down the hall, beaten and bruised, or maybe just herself, a small smile on her face. I knew she wouldn't look down and see me, our eyes wouldn't meet. She wouldn't go running down the hall to see me. I wouldn't be able to open my arms wide to receive her and she wouldn't jump into them...because she wasn't coming.

I sat and waited for a long time till I gave up on waiting and opened up the door to the dorm room. I walked in knowing no one was going to be there. And there wasn't. My heart burned because...I know this is silly but...I was hoping she would be there. Perched on her bed looking at her card game and when she'd see me she would hide the card embarrassed and flustered.

I walked over to her bed and I sat down next to it. Her blankets were no longer in the wild tangled up mess she had left behind. Now, these sheets were new and carefully laid out nice and neat, a way Kana would have never had her bed. None of her things had been touched or moved from their original spot. Anything she took with her to Ireland was sent back.

I ran my hand through the sheets not even bothering to wonder who changed them. There were only two people who could have done it anyway. Baxter and Ashley. I shook my head. Ashely was a nice kid and all, she really was dead set on finding my little girl.I knew she wasn't perfect and I didn't care. Kana loved her like she was family and I didn't mind at all. Baxter, on the other hand, was head over heels of my girl. Not that I mind. Love is love after all but still. Love at this age is a delicate matter. Especially with Kana's record, there's no telling what could happen. I honestly wish the best for the love-struck girl.

I stood up and walked around Kana's area a little bit, sure I've seen it all before. Pictures she kept hung high on the walls proudly for the world to see. Her books kept in the same unorganized pile she would have kept them in. I sighed and walked out of the dorm room closing the door behind me.

I ran my hand through my hair. If only you could get here sooner Kana.


	32. 26:WELL SHI-

(Kana)

I scribbled my thoughts onto the pages of my journal and sighed. I could only come up with how much I missed everyone. My brother, Ash, Me, Lexie, Mom, Dad, Momma...I rubbed the water from the corners of my eyes. I shook my head and sighed.

I wrote down the last few things about my journey as plainly as I could. I wrote about how I get back to the lab but my mutations made me seem unstable. They started poking and crap, they managed to turn my gift back on and well let's just say it was a pain getting it back on. Once they did it, of course, it was like a buzzing all around me. My senses were on fire, I suddenly felt stronger and...less human.

I had done some snooping around and let's just say my angst now has a scary high body count. The whole, bring Kana back thing blew up in their face and the whole operation just went to flames(hint fucking hint). I had gotten out of the lab in time(barely) before the whole place had gone haywire and I then went on to find my team. Thankfully they hadn't escaped without me. They were actually nearby waiting for the perfect moment to ambush the lab to get me out...it was nice knowing they were waiting for me. We made our escape out of Ireland after everything and now here we were. Sailing the seas.

I closed my eyes and decided to take a nap after everything. The gentle rocking f the boat reminded me of the times Ash and I would stay up late to watch a movie or listen to a musical and afterward we'd rock each other to sleep. I pulled my jacket over my head and held it close to it was a life saver and I was drowning.

I opened my eyes quickly when I heard a crunch. I spit out the salty water that splashes my lips. I stood up quickly only to be hit on the head with something. I would have passed out but my body seemed to quickly get over the hard blow on my skull been thought it still left a little sliver of a ghost. I looked above me to see the metal of the once roof now bent like it hit something. Or something hit it.

The kids! Peps! Shit! I rushed around what little space I had around me and when no visible exit above water was mystically shown to me I held my breath and went down below. The salt burned my eyes but I forced them open and then went back to the surface only to find out that I was running out of air and time. Shit! The water was rising so it had to have come from somewhere. Panic rose in me and my stomach dropped to the floor.

Now here is where my adventure ends. Never to see everyone again. No longer able to feel momma's hugs, to say I love you's to Ash, to argue with bittersweet rivalry with Lexie. I won't be able to properly apologize to Jack, I'll never see Mom and Dad tied the knot at last. I'll never have those confusing study sessions with Mel anymore.

Great. I imagined my death many times in many different situations, falling, being shot, stabbed, murdered, ran over, so many different scenarios had crossed my mind but never once had I ever thought the ocean would be the one to take my life. I took in what little air was left and closed my eyes feeling the water rise up past my head and to the new roof. I felt myself sink to the bottom and I sat on something hard and something sharp.

Oh my god yes! My knife and gun! Ugh, I'm so stupid, why didn't I remember!

I reached behind me and took out both items and got close to the wall and prayed that there was an exit there. I readied my gun putting it right next tot he wall and fired. There was a small 'ping' that ripped through the cold dead silence of the murmurous water and I dug my knife into the hole I just made using my strength to crave through. I could feel no water rushing on or out so I'm taking a wild guess and saying that there is nothing there for me but more water. Fuck it.

After what had felt like forever I finally got a hole big enough for my body to get out of but not without a few cuts that burned in the salty waters. I opened my eyes and could faintly see light above me. I swam to it and prayed that it wasn't a trick.

Thankfully it wasn't and I was gasping but I was pushed back down by something. I gagged on the water and surfaced again and I looked around me and saw what I feared the most on the sea. A storm. I saw a rock and swam to it and climbed up, The water crashing against me causing me to lose my balance many times but I eventually got up there and looked around. Debris and shit covered where the boat probably was.

"Girls?!" I called out. "Pepper?! Guy are you out there?!" I looked around spitting the hair out of my face and all I saw was grey waters and sharp rocks. Fuck.

"Kana?!" I turned my head around and lost my balance falling back into the water forcing myself back up.

"Kana?!" The voice called again.

"Guys?!" I screaming, hope bubbled inside my chest making a smile crawl its way to my face.

"Kana over here!" I swam as fast as I could against the waves and tried a corner and my face started to hurt from how wide my smile was.

"Guys!" I reached forward and Pepper took my hand in his two. He hauled me up and the girls ran to my side in an instant. I hugged them the only way I could. Warm water flooded from my eyes as my heart swelled. "Oh gods above, I thought I lost you all." I started to sob like a baby and Pepper held my close when I awkwardly;y hugged him too. He leads me to this radio I guess they managed to swipe from the ship and he gave me the radio.

"Care to do the honors Pirate? They're listening, I made sure of that." I took in a shaky breath and nodded. I put the radio to my lips and spoke up.

"H-Hey everyone," I waited for a response and suddenly there was yelling and panic on the other end. "Woah, um one at a time guys, I uh...I said one at a time damn it. I can't hear you if you're all just yelling over each other!"

There was quite before I heard Momma's voice chime out of the silence like the sound of music. I closed my eyes as she spoke letting the soothing sound burn itself into my brain.

"K-Kiddo? Are you okay?" I smiled.

"I am now," I looked around me, the ocean still wild and looking as rough as ever but a little less menacing than before. I turned to Pepper. "Peps, location?"

"Smack in the middle of the Potomac River right outside of Quantico Creek last time I checked. Might have moved downstream a little after that roughing up." I nodded thinking about our position. Carp. If only we had some sort of tracker they could hunt down.

"Kana," I heard a very sharp very British voice call out. Too young to be Bex and about an octave or two lower. Lexie. I could hear the worry laced in her voice as she probably steeled herself for whatever I was gonna throw at them next.

"Nice to hear you too...stupid Brit." I heard a grunt.

"Kana, this is no time for jokes." Jack's voice snapped at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not a kid you know. Okay, so game plan...uh..." I looked around me. So if we're in a river. Smack in the middle...fuck. Come on Kana, think geographically. Down. Middle. River. Dead boat. Can't swim.

"How far from target?" I asked. I heard a confused huh before Pepper answered.

"Can't give an exact number but I'd say pretty damn far. Strom's not letting up either. It'll only get worse at this rate." Stupid cliche. Come on think. We won't survive out in these waters. We could try to go to shore in the creek but how would the girls handle that? They probably wouldn't make it through the whole thing, they look hella tired and the water isn't on our side. Fucking damn it.

"Kana?" I snapped my attention back to the radio. Ash's voice sounded smaller than I remember, almost as if she was scared to talk to me again.

"Yeah, sis?" I gulped getting myself ready for her to say they didn't want me back.

"Will you stay?" I paused before answering. I sighed.

"Only if you'll have me."

"Of course. I'm never letting you out of my sight again, no, never again." I smiled.

"That's my line. Now, I have a plan and we'll need about five ambulances, a helicopter, and a car. Also if you guys can get a hold of a couple of medics that would be great." I heard people murmuring.

"So where do we take all of this exactly?" Mom asked.

"To whole water!" I heard a sigh.

"Widewater, you had a test on this Kana." I heard Mel complain and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Widewater whatever. We'll be there." I heard many 'okay's and such. I put the radio down and Pepper looked at me worried.

"So how exactly are we getting to Widewater?" I shrugged.

"I don't know but we're getting there." Pepper sighed shaking this head and started to pace around.

"Great, so you have no plan! Why didn't you just tell them to bring what they have here?" I scratched my chin. Let's see. Rocks, debris, five...

"We raft there." Pepper looked at me horrified stopping his pacing.

"You're insane." I frowned.

"You are officially the last person to know that. Now let's get building, they have about one hour to get to Widewater and this storm will cause some delay." Pepper sighed and shook his head again and I crouched down and jumped back in the water.

I grabbed whatever was floating and stable enough to hold on to. Which wasn't a lot but I was making progress. I lifted the pieces up to Pepper and the girls. I started searching for rope or something that would hold everything together till I realized was hella far out and away from everyone.

I could bearly hear their voices calling my name. I think Pepper was making some signals for me but...I couldn't tell what he said-

BAM!


	33. End:My crush will be the death of me

(Lexie)

"GO GO GO!" I snapped no caring if I was being rude. Ms. Corduroy stepped on it making the pedal kiss the floor of the car and we were off with all the other . Ash held my hand as Mel kept us updated and everything that was happening on her monitors. We were just a few minutes away and I wasn't having these few minutes go to waste.

"They're pulling the girl out of the water and...they think it's her!" She tapped her com unit. "The scars, check for scars...the back? Yes, that's the one!" Soon we were at the spot and I jumped out the car not caring if it was still moving. I wasn't going to wait for them to park. I fell on my face scraping my hands and knees but I forced my body up and I ran.

Shoving paramedics and policemen out of my way. Hands. They tried to hold me back but I used what I knew and learned from both PE and Kana to push them off of me. Then I froze.

There she was, beaten and bruised. Blood trickling from her lips, a gash on her face and she was bleeding somewhere under her clothes. The blood turning the color of her jacket red. I watched and held my ground as people shined lights on her face.

Her eyes were closed and her wet hair stuck to her face with the water of the Potomac River. I shook my head and ran forward shoving my way through and shoved whoever was next to her and I held her. I heard a scream, it was probably mine but I couldn't care less.

"KANA!" I screamed but my words were taken away by the strong winds. I could feel the water soaking my clothes or maybe it was the blood but I couldn't care less. They tried to rip us apart but I screamed and kicked holding her closer.

"NO, NO, IM NOT LETTING GO! NEVER AGAIN! NO!" I wailed but they ganged up on me and I felt her hand slip through mine. I tried to get up and fight them all but I only landed a few punches before my hands and legs were pinned down. "NO GET OFF OF ME, KANA!" I felt someone help me up to my feet and I ripped my body out of their hold but I fell on my knees. My legs were too weak to hold me up. There was this burning sensation in me, like the hole that I've tried patching up all this time was opening up again and this time it was even bigger.

Now it seemed like everything was numb. I just look up from my place on the ground and I watched. I saw and I was there but I did nothing. There was nothing I could do but watch and be there. They used the paddles ripping open her shirt with scissors and counting. One, two, three, four, CLEAR!

One, two, three, four, CLEAR! Her body would jump at the electric waves but then would fall back down as they rolled off of her with no effect.

"Kana, please.." I begged. I tried to stand but my legs wouldn't hold me up. Someone helped me up and I was somewhat standing as she just laid there receiving shock after shock and all I could do was watch. I've never felt so helpless in my life. Just seeing her getting shocked over and over again with no effect at all. My heart was pounding in my ears and I heard someone say give up. I walked forward to the paramedic who held the paddles. I looked them in the eyes and begged, getting on my knees and everything. "Please, please don't let her die," More people dragged me away and I held onto the bumper of the ambulance. "Please don't let her die on me please!" I closed my eyes and let them take me away. The constant ringing of the heart monitors not detecting anything drowning out my pounding heart in my ears.

I tried to breathe but it was as if the air was as thick as lead. I couldn't breathe but that was okay. If I died at least I'd be with her. I held a hand over my heart trying to calm it down but it seemed as restless as I am. It wanted to burst out of my chest and run to her. To be with her. I cried. I cried like I had nothing left. And that is exactly how I felt.

Like I had nothing left. Like the girl before me, the girl who when she first met me was ready to beat me up, the girl whose laughter was like the greatest symphony I would ever hear, who teased me non-stop, the girl who cried and held my hand when she thought her sister was gone. She took my heart and she could keep it for all I cared. If she was gone it was as if that was it for me. Why does love hurt so much? Because I fell too hard? Or maybe because I could just do nothing as I watch my love die?

I tried to keep my eyes closed but they seemed to remain open no matter how hard I willed them to shut. Maybe because all I wanted to see was see her. I keep what little bits of her I could. Like her hair, it was longer now, there were these blonde bits that she obviously dyed. Her pale skin, like the moon, stretching over her bones like the horizon and hugging them tighter than Ash ever could. Her cute little chin scar was still there. Right on her lips to her chin. I remember how she used to scratch it. A nasty habit.

Before my eyes could examine her more I saw the paramedic zap her again and this time, this time it worked. She suddenly sat straight up and coughed blood and water. My heart and her heart were going wild. They sat her back down as she struggled to sit up. She choked words I didn't quite understand.

"K-Kana? Kana?! Kana!" I screamed letting out a small laugh. She alive! Of course, she's alive it's Kana! I smiled.

"Lexie?" I heard her croak and I laughed and smiled wider nodded. I stood up and slipped falling to the ground but I managed to get up and run to her.

"Yes, yes, I'm here. It's okay I'm...here." This time no one stood in my way as I ran over to her. Instead, they politely moved aside and I didn't shove them out of my way. I looked up at the paramedics and they nodded moving aside for me to climb in and I did so. I stood next to her and her eyes blinked many times before they found what they were looking for. A small impish smile I hadn't seen in a long time made it's way to her lips.

"Hey, Capti-" She started coughing again so they turned her head to the side. They made me hold a towel under her so when she coughed she could both see me and not make a huge mess. I shushed her moving her wild locks away from her face.

"Shush, no talking Kane. Just...stay with me will you please?" Kana nodded and I let out a breath of relief. They closed the doors letting Ms. Cordruoy ride with us too. She held Kana's hand and whispered sweet things to her like; 'You're okay kiddo,' 'you made it home' and my favorite, 'I love you so much. I'm so proud of you.' The ride to the hospital took a while but we got there soon enough. They fed Kana these medical bags taking notes and other doctor stuff. Ms. Cordrouy kept asking questions but I didn't really pay attention because I was too caught up and staring at those amber gold eyes.

I just got so lost in them that when they started moving her again I jumped surprised. We came into the hospital and they swarmed her like moths to a fire. If Kana was a fire she would be the brightest one of them all. Dangerous but so beautiful. I sat down in one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room and closed my eyes, at last, knowing she was going to be okay. The others got here a little later and I signaled them over. Ash came running to my side demanding answers but all I could do was smile and look off into the distance and say.

"She's back home."


End file.
